Rude awakening
by FromMyBackyard
Summary: Maritza made a wish. The Goblin King made a deal. "If I do this for you, you must do the same for me. My desire for yours. A fair exchange." When she found out what he wanted, she changed her mind. The Williams' family gets caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: The Labyrinth scripts, movie, and books belong to their respective creators. This story is presented solely for entertainment purposes. The story and its characters and entities are fictional. Any likeness to actual persons, either living or dead, is strictly coincidental._

_Inspired by "Foolishness" by __**BlackFury27**__._

_

* * *

_**Rude Awakening**

Green eyes flew open and stared into the darkness. Dark brown hair rustled against the pillowcase as Sarah rotated to stare at the clock. It was five in the morning. Her alarm would not ring for another thirty minutes. She hated when this happened. It was always a bad beginning to what would inevitably be a very bad day and sometimes...sometimes it triggered a very bad week.

_Great._ She sighed. _Well, it's no use lying here. I might as well get up and get started._

She tumbled out of bed, wrapped her robe around her, padded out of her room and down the hall. There were only two bathrooms on this floor. If she got there first, she would be alone _and_ have hot water. Even though it was the weekend, her dorm was filled with early risers. She hated fighting the other girls for forty-five minutes just to force herself through a cold shower.

Half asleep, she nodded at the goblin that walked by.

It nodded back, "Mornin' miss."

After a few steps she stopped. _ Goblin?_ She looked around her. This was not the dorm hallway. She was in...a castle?

A quick spin on the balls of her feet and she ran back the way she came, stopping where the door to her room should be-but was not.

She looked up and down the hallway. No one was here except her. Turning around, she bumped into someone. She quickly apologized. "Oh! I'm sor-" She looked up and blinked.

The Goblin King.

He smiled.

She screamed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

In the lower tunnels of the castle, two guards stumbled upon a figure. Being rather dark and gloomy, there was very little light to determine who or what it was. They deduced that the figure was female and was not a goblin. Instead of sending notice to the King as required when encountering any intruder, they took it upon themselves to investigate further.

"Is she dead?"

"Don't know." A poke or two with a stick elicited a grunt from the figure passed out on the floor. A grin spread across the speaker's face. "Nope! Still alive."

"What do we do?"

A furrowed brow preceded a thick hand pressed against his chin as the goblin thought. "Too big to carry. Just us two." A glance at his companion. "Roll?"

The other shook his head to disagree. "Too heavy."

A moment of silence commenced as the two contemplated. One face lit up. "The Dwarf! Ask him. He knows."

"No good. Can't leave her." The companion gestured to the figure on the floor.

"Only one goes. Other stays." Another moment of silence. He pointed a finger at his companion. "You go. Dwarf likes you."

There was a pause followed by a nod. "Yes." The companion scuttled off.

The goblin gave the body another poke and grunted. "Dwarf will fix." He sat next to the figure. "He knows."

* * *

Sarah found herself surrounded by goblins. They grabbed her arms to restrain her. Her scream trailed off as the Goblin King frowned and spoke.

"Sarah," he admonished, emphasizing the middle _R, _her name rolling off his tongue almost as two words. "Is that _really_ necessary?"

She closed her mouth. He stood before her, the same larger-than-life figure that entered her parent's room all those years ago. He was dressed as before: all in black, with body armor and a cape. "Yes," she asserted, her voice betraying her unease.

The Goblin King moved closer. "Why?"

They stared at one another for a few silent moments. "I never expected to see you again."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He tilted his head. "You _are_ in my castle, Sarah, _my_ castle. What _did_ you expect?"

Glancing around, Sarah confirmed she _was_ in the castle and _not_ in her dorm hallway. Was she dreaming this? She hoped so. Shaking her head, she replied, "I didn't expect this," and struggled to break free. The goblins tightened their grip. "Besides, I solved the Labyrinth. I said the words. I won. You have no power over me."

His grin spread wider, splitting his face in two. "Really?" The goblins chuckled. He held up his hand and they stopped immediately. He stepped closer. He studied her.

Sarah kept still, trying not to panic, hoping this to be a nightmare. She did not know how she got here, but this was wrong. Very wrong. "Why am I here?"

The King chuckled. "You don't know?"

"No, I _don't_ know. Why would I? There's no reason for me to be here."

The King nodded. He stepped back and waved to the goblins. "Take her away."

Goblin laughter filled the air, her ears, her head. They pulled her down the hallway.

Sarah screamed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Two -**

When Sarah came to, she felt herself being shaken violently. A sudden slap across her face made her eyes water.

"Sarah! Snap out of it!"

She shook her head and looked at the owner of the voice. Her roommate, Tasha.

"Sleep walking again?"

She looked around. She was back in the hallway of her dorm - fifth floor. Others began peeping their heads out. "What's going on?"

Tasha announced. "Nothing to see folks! It's just Sarah. Again."

Sarah was instantly pummeled by pillows.

_- "Sarah!"  
- "Go back to bed!"  
- "Girl, get some help!"  
- "It's 5 A.M. ON A SATURDAY, for crying out loud!" _

Sarah felt guilty. She quickly apologized. "Sorry, guys! Sorry!"

She and Tasha went back to their room to the sound of slamming doors. Sarah leaned against the door while Tasha dropped back onto her bed.

Tasha sighed. "What in heaven's name were you doing out there this time? And WHY were you screaming? I think you woke up the entire building."

Sarah shrugged. "Just another bad nightmare, I guess. But...it seemed so real."

Tasha crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. And...?"

Sarah looked at Tasha, who had clearly had enough of her nightly escapades. "Tasha, there's nothing to tell. If I knew why it was happening, don't you think I'd stop it? Don't you think I'm tired of this, too?"

Tasha sighed again and before Sarah could react, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. It caught Sarah in the face with a muffled thud. Tasha crawled back under the covers in her own bed. "I'm going back to sleep. And you," she pointed, "should get some help." She threw the covers over her head and faced the wall.

Sarah slid down the door and sat on the floor, hugging the pillow. Help was not what she needed. She needed answers. Here she was, just a couple of months from graduating college and she was drowning. Nightmares, panic attacks, and paranoia -- they all combined with the intent to drive her insane.

She could blame it on stress -- from finals, from grad preps -- but she knew it was not. She had a sneaking suspicion it came from this reluctant closing of one chapter of her life and opening another. Adulthood. She shook briefly. She had to get out.

* * *

She managed to take that shower she had tried for earlier and left the dorm without too much trouble. Fortunately not many were awake at this hour and those that were had plenty of time to go back to sleep.

Outside she paused and stretched. It would be warm, but not stifling. Unlocking her bike, she stuffed the keys into the pocket of her jeans and headed downtown.

She watched others pass her by in their cars and trucks and she did not envy them. She liked things simple, easy, convenient. She was not big on material things, not anymore.

That was why she chose this school, this town. It was small, simple, and kept her grounded. It was also close enough she could take a bus ride back home without too much effort.

She headed for the local cemetery. It was quiet and no one would bother her there. She would spend hours wandering through it, contemplating, guessing at the lives of the multitude of names listed on the headstones.

Stopping at the entrance, she checked her watch. It was almost six. The gates did not open before then. Sitting down on the sidewalk, she waited.

* * *

Hoggle was busy, as usual, spraying down the fairy population. If he did not spray several times a day they would take over.

"Ooh..." He sprayed at one attempting to bite. "Ninety-two!" He cackled as it fell and danced a little jig. "Take that, you!"

He was interrupted by a goblin that came running up, out of breath. Hoggle stopped and stared. "What do you want?"

"Found..." the goblin huffed. "Found something. A her."

Hoggle's brow twitched in confusion. "A what?"

The goblin tried again. "A her. A girl. One of them." He pointed to the sky. "Them. Come from above."

Hoggle's eyes went wide with surprise. He had not been summoned by the Goblin King to lead anyone astray. He dropped the spray can. "Show me."

* * *

Sarah stood as a truck pulled into the entrance. Out climbed Dan, the on-site manager. He was older and balding, with the beginnings of a pot belly. He waved. "Sarah, good to see you! What are your plans for today? Stone rubbing, flower sharing, grave cleaning, a good cramming session?"

She shook her head. "Nothing so ambitious. I need to clear my head, set straight a few things."

He glanced at her, concerned. "Nightmares again?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Pretty bad this time."

"Well, I happen to know of a little spot on the far side of the lot that is perfect for hiding and thinking. Has its own bench." He opened the gate and climbed back into the truck. "If you get hungry, come on back to the office. Kate packed a big lunch for me. Got plenty to share."

She smiled. "Thanks." Climbing back on the bike, she headed for his suggested spot, the truck following in behind her. She turned left, the truck turned right and headed toward the main building.

Pedaling just enough to keep the bike upright, she took her time. She loved it here. People assumed you were here to mourn and left you alone. She had studied for her midterm exams here. She would take a long stroll and match dates from history to people's lives.

She reached the back corner and sighed. Dan was right. It was perfect. She had not been to this part of the lot before. Strange. There were plenty of shade trees and a bench, off to the right side. This had to be the oldest area of the cemetery. The headstones were ancient.

She jumped at a honk behind her. She turned to see Dan motioning to her. She got off the bike, wheeled it over to the truck. "Yes?"

He pitched his head toward the box on the back. "I got a blanket in there, thought you might like to use it."

She reached into the toolbox and pulled out a red and black checkered wool blanket. She stepped back and smiled. "Thanks again."

"Don't forget now...If you get hungry or if you need anything..."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

He nodded. "All right. See you later!" He waved as he drove off.

Sarah wheeled her bike over behind the bench, leaning it against the back. She spread the blanket out on the ground in front. Slipping off her messenger bag, she sat it on the blanket and then sat down next to it.

Nightmares. She scoffed. At her age. Those were the realm of children. She was no child, not anymore. She reached into her bag, pulled out a granola bar and her journal. She had to get these feelings, these impressions, and these nightmares on paper and away from her.

She opened to a new page and began to write.

_Saturday,_

_Another nightmare. That's 3 this week, all increasing in intensity. This one... This one seemed real -- too real. I had returned to the castle beyond the goblin city. The King and the goblins captured me, stopped me from escaping. He taunted me. I asked him how I ended up there. He refused to answer. He seems to know something I don't. _

_Why would I see him now? No one called on him; there's no need for me to do anything, so why? It doesn't make any sense._

She stopped here and flipped back through pages. It all began five weeks ago. She scanned through her writing until she found the journal entry. The nightmares came after a psych class project on repressed fear. The biggest past experience she could think of was saving her brother from the clutches of the goblins. It was strange enough she could not resist taking a second look. She regretted now that she had. It was not until she re-examined the experience that she realized she had any fears at all.

She put down the journal and lay down on her back to face the sky. She remembered her hesitancy, the butterflies in her stomach, the slight case of dread as she took her first steps into the Labyrinth, her eyes scanning upwards at the towering walls that enclosed around her like a tomb. She felt again her indecision as she looked left, then right at the lonely passageways that went on for infinity on either side of her.

Those gates. Such dark and foreboding things. She had whirled in panic and near fled without thinking as they slammed shut with a bang loud enough to wake the dead -- if such existed in this place.

The sounds she heard added to her heightened sense of her surroundings -- the crunch of dry leaves underfoot, the snap of limbs broken by her passing, and the ominous chirping of crickets. Her footsteps echoed hollow as she made her way through the innards of the maze.

She remembered despair washing over her as she realized there were no other openings and that it went on and on. Recalling Hoggle's rebuke, she had brightened falsely in an attempt to not assume the path would never end.

Had it not been for the worm, she would have allowed the despair to overwhelm her, and she would have sat in that same spot until time ran out. She thought perhaps she might have discovered the opening in front of her, but by then, it would have been far too late. Toby would have become a goblin and she... Well, she would never be sure what would have happened to her beyond wandering endlessly for the rest of her life.

She remembered Hoggle's insistence. "_Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again!" "...don't say I didn't warn you_!" He had been right. She had relived some portion, in some shape, form, or fashion, over the years.

She had discovered other things.

Despite the desert-like appearance of most of it, the land before the outer walls of the Labyrinth was teaming with life. Her surprise had registered the twittering of birds and the sounds of other animals as they scurried about their busy lives. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself within some marsh or at the edge of a forest glen.

The wind had been gentle, not like the all encompassing roar that one heard at the top of the hill just beyond the gates.

Most of the inhabitants appeared to live their lives separate from another. Interaction between creatures seemed to be more of a "have to," rather than a "want to." Except for the goblins. They had their city and served the Goblin King. So how was it then, that she had three friends that couldn't wait to help her out - willingly?

Flipping over onto her stomach, she continued her journal entry.

_Why can't I keep this in the past? I keep floating in and out, between here and the Goblin Kingdom with no warning. I saved Toby, it's over. Isn't it? I guess I can't really call them nightmares if they're true. Oh, how I want to believe they aren't real. But if the Goblin King has come back..._

She paused. What was the King's name? What did Hoggle call him? She was drawing a blank. He only said it once, maybe twice? Why would she not know something as important as the King's name? Especially when it might come in handy later?

She sat up, her journal forgotten. She pulled her knees into her chest, running things over in her head.

_'I'm not askin' to be forgiven. I ain't ashamed of nothin' I did.'_

And then... She dropped her head onto her knees. What was his name? She stood and paced. "Perhaps I should act it out. I always did have trouble remembering lines..."  
_  
'Here are your things, Hoggle. Thanks for your help.'  
- 'Well, what are we waiting for? Huh? Let's get that rat who calls himself...'_

She repeated his statement. "Who calls himself... Who calls himself..." _Damn. I can never remember... _She stopped as it came back to her. "Jareth!" She shouted in triumph.

She jumped as a voice came from behind.

"My, my, my. This is interesting."

She whirled around and her mouth dropped open. He had heard her. As he stepped closer, she took a step back.

"A rat, am I? How do you know my name? I certainly never gave it you."

She tried to speak, but nothing would come forth. She backed up another step or two and stumbled over a grave stone. Before she could blink the Goblin King grabbed her and righted her. His face was again within inches of hers.

"Well?"

Despite her brain screaming at her to say something, she could only stare and blink. She had the feeling she looked a little like a fish at the moment: Round, open, bulging eyes; Mouth working spastically for air.

He shook her a little. "Answer me!"

That seemed to clear her head. "Please... I..." She glanced at his hands gripping her arms and back at him again.

He sighed and let her go. Not hard enough to stumble, but just enough to cause her to take another step back - away from the gravestone.

"Jareth. That's your name, isn't it?" He had confirmed it was, so why was she asking him again?

He sighed. "What is it you wish, Sarah?" There it was again -- her name from his lips separated into nearly two words.

She blinked confusedly. "Nothing, I..." This was getting stranger by the minute.

The Goblin King turned to walk away and she found her voice. "Wait! Please."

He stopped and turned again, raising an eyebrow.

"What is all of this? Why am I suddenly moving in between your world and mine? What's going on?"

He smirked. "Surely, you don't expect me to tell you everything, do you?"

"I had hoped..."

He laughed at her. Walking back, he reached out to run his fingers through a few strands of her hair. "There was a time when I would have done anything to live up to your expectations," he whispered softly.

_'I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?' _Unasked for images, sounds, and smells bombarded her senses and flooded her mind. Their final confrontation. When she came back to reality, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Three - **

Sarah dropped to her knees, shaking her head to get rid of the images. It was as if a flood gate had been opened and everything surged outward, flowing freely: the haziness of what was left of the Escher-like room; the slight breeze that blew across; the defiant stance they took as they faced one another and she demanded the child back; her eyes fixed upon his as he spun around her, extolling his generosity; her frustration and then astonishment at that last line...

_'You have no power over me.'_

It had taken her many years, but she had finally come to some sort of understanding. It was more than just a line in a storybook - it was the key. It was not enough to say it, you had to understand the meaning. The only power the Goblin King had was what you gave to him. It was akin to being frightened of the dark. It was not the dark itself that scared you, but what your mind could possibly conceive that might be hiding within that made it so bad. And the King was certainly one of those to be afraid of within the dark.

She reached over and picked up her journal again, flipped to what she had written earlier and continued on.

_The Goblin King. What does he want? Why has he returned?_

She closed her journal. Asking why over and over would not get her anywhere. It was time to ask something else.

Her stomach grumbled. She realized she had not touched the granola bar she brought. The more she stared, the more unappetizing it became. Perhaps she would take Dan up on his offer to share lunch.

She slid her journal back into her bag and threw the granola bar in. Slinging the bag back across her body, she folded the blanket length-wise and threw it around her shoulders like a shawl. Wheeling out the bike, she threw her leg over and stopped. She needed to walk. She had to clear her head. She got off the bike and pushed it into the road.

_'There was a time when I would have done anything to live up to your expectations.'_

That bothered her, but she was not sure why. She would not call it generosity as he had done, but everything she had expected to happen did happen on her quest to rescue her brother.

What had possessed the Goblin King to give her powers in the first place? Or had he? What if anyone could call on him and he had to obey? Maybe that was it. He had to follow orders. Whatever the wisher wanted had to be done.

She propped her bike next to the door of the main office. She could see Dan's truck parked on the side. She walked over and placed the blanket back into the toolbox.

Pulling open the door, she shivered a bit at the cool air that came _whooshing_ out. She called out to Dan and headed into the room at the end of the hallway. The chair was pushed against the far corner wall. For a moment she stopped and stared. Something was not right. Then she noticed papers pushed here and there, on what was normally a painfully organized desk.

"Dan?" she whispered. She heard a faint groan from behind the desk and took a swift breath in. She flung herself around it to find him on the floor.

"DAN!" she shrieked, dropping next to him. She turned him on his back. His eyes stared past her. "Dan!"

His fingers wiggled. He breathed out, "Chest..."

She gasped and paled. A heart attack. "Hang on Dan! Hang on!" _Oh, God... _She stood and reached for the phone. With trembling hands she dialed 911, then dropped back down and turned Dan on his side. "Come on..." she pleaded, sighing as the operator picked up.

"911, what is your emergency?"

She shouted into the phone, "Shadow Lane Cemetery! Dan Zimmer! Heart Attack! Quick!" She threw the receiver back onto the desk and bent over him.

_What do I do? _Her own heart was beating so fast. She felt sick. He was fading...fast. She slapped him lightly on the cheek to get his attention. "You've got to talk to me okay? Stay focused! Don't die on me!" _Please... _She began to massage the arm that lay there. "Come on! Tell me about that one summer you took your kids to the beach. The time they took the boat ride, the boat with the glass bottom."

He blinked and she tapped his face again. "Damn it, Dan, talk! Stay alive! Kate will never forgive us if you die on me!" That brought a weak smile to his face. In painful whispers he began to tell the tale. Slowly. One word at a time.

Being a small town had advantages. Two minutes later the ambulance arrived. They quickly packed him up and took off. Sarah grabbed the keys to the truck and followed along behind.

As they brought him in, she held his hand. "Don't worry! I'll call Kate and tell her where you are!" As they wheeled him into the restricted area, she shouted at him. "You're going to be okay!" _I hope._

* * *

The girl still lay on the floor; the goblin left behind sitting next to her. He looked up as his companion and Hoggle came running down the hall. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Hoggle." He pointed. "Found her. Here." He pointed to where she lay. "What to do?"

Hoggle went over to check her. She was coming to and he was able to roll her over easily. No bruises, cuts, or scratches. She had not been beaten.

Who was she? How did she get here? He looked at the two goblins. "Did she say anything?"

They shook their heads. "Was like that. No words. Just grunts." One held up a stick. "I poked. With this."

Hoggle rolled his eyes and sighed. Goblins. "Did you tell his Majesty?"

The goblin shook his head. "Nope. Sent for you instead."

"You know he's goin' to be angry when he finds out you didn't tell 'im."

The goblin shrugged.

At that moment the girl finally awoke. As she focused on Hoggle and became aware of her surroundings, she sat up quickly and pushed him away, knocking him down. Her face contorted in fear and horror and she scuttled back until she hit the wall.

"No! Go away!"

Hoggle got up and approached her slowly, hands up where she could see. "Easy, Miss. You're okay here. Won't nothin' harm you." The Goblins came up beside him.

She looked back and forth between them. Before they could blink, she got up and ran, leaving the three of them staring in surprise.

Hoggle shook his head. "Well? Don't just stand there! What are you waitin' for? Go after her!" The Goblins ran off to find the girl, Hoggle following behind.

* * *

Kate arrived in the midst of tears and near hysteria. Sarah was not far off from the same reaction herself. They comforted one another as much as it was possible. Here they sat. Waiting. Sarah was never good at waiting. She hated waiting. Yet, here she was. Waiting.

She had been pacing for a good five minutes. All they knew was that Dan was alive and in mostly stable condition. They were waiting. For the doctor. For a nurse. For anyone who had news.

She turned to Kate who sat, staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, I have to do something. I'm going down to the other side to grab a soda. You want anything?"

Kate blinked and raised her head. "What, dear? I'm sorry..."

"I'm going to go get something to drink." She jerked her head toward the other end of the hallway. "Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you. I couldn't..."

Sarah took her hand and squeezed it. "I won't be long."

Kate smiled.

Sarah left her there with the nurse at the front desk. The weekend quiet of the hospital gave the place an even more eerie feel. She hoped they had news soon. This was driving her crazy.

She found a vending machine in a little side alcove. A TV was anchored above in the far left corner with a few chairs placed strategically for viewing.

Pulling out change from her pocket, she fed the machine and waited patiently while the soda bottle dropped. Picking it up, she felt a brief sense of relief as she wrenched the cap off with more force than necessary. She quickly tightened it before it could bubble over from the release of pressure.

Once the cap was off, she slammed it, drinking half of it in one breath. She breathed deep and sighed. _What is taking them so long? Why hasn't the doctor returned? _She turned her attention to the TV when the lights began to flicker. It went dark. Pitch black.

She stepped out into the hallway. "Hello?" She waited for emergency lights to kick on, but nothing happened. She headed back down the hallway. After a few feet she felt a slight breeze blowing. She stopped in surprise. _A breeze? In a hospital?_ "What's going on?" she called out. "Hello?"

She reached out to her side and felt for the wall. The stone was cool to the touch. She froze. _Stone!?_ Her heart picked up speed again. This was not the hospital.

She moved forward, noticing a fraction of light up ahead. As she headed toward it, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. In a hurry. She turned and got the wind knocked out of her as something or someone slammed into her. They both fell to the floor, the soda being knocked from her hand. It rolled to the wall, spilling its contents on the floor.

Sarah stood and pulled up the other person with her. "Are you all right?" She tried to get a good look at whoever it was that felt the need to panic. All she really saw was a flash of eyes, as if they were reflective. Eyes that were so light blue as to be almost white. Then the figure was gone, rounding a corner up ahead.

"Wait!" Sarah ran after the figure. She stopped at the end and peaked around the corner carefully. Nothing. The figure was either too fast or took another hallway further on. She turned to face the way she had come as she heard other footsteps approaching. She heard a voice call her name.

"Sarah?"

It was not Kate. Perhaps, the doctor or the nurse?

"Sarah, is that you?"

The owner sounded confused. The owner sounded like... Her eyes widened. "Hoggle?"

The lights flickered overhead and kicked back on. She could hear the TV blaring from the other end of the hallway.

She was back at the hospital. She ran back to where Kate was waiting. Her shoes squeaked as she came running down the hallway.

The nurse peered over the desk. "Young lady! We do not run in the hospital."

Sarah slowed to a walk. She threw a "Sorry, ma'am" at the nurse from over her shoulder.

Kate rose at the look on Sarah's face. "What is it? Is it Dan? Did the doctor talk to you? What's wrong?"

Sarah gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry, I got a little panicky when the lights went out and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kate frowned in puzzlement. "What are you talking about? The lights didn't go out."

"What do you mean, 'the lights didn't go out?' I was in the other hallway at the soda machine. The lights flickered and went out for a few minutes and then came back on."

"Honey, the lights _did not_ go out. Sarah, dear, are you feeling well?"

"Yes..." She shook her head. "Are you _sure_ the lights stayed on?"

"Sarah. Yes. The lights have not gone out. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sarah turned to the nurse, who shrugged. "I didn't notice anything."

Sarah waved her hands. "I don't understand. I _know_ I didn't imagine this."

The nurse made a gesture behind her back to Kate. As Kate began to make Sarah sit down, a doctor came around the corner. He looked up and stopped.

"Mrs. Zimmer?"

Kate let go of Sarah. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Zimmer." She began to wring her hands. "How is Dan? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

The Doctor studied the chart he held. "Your husband is stable. We want to keep him here for a few days." He looked up. "He may need surgery, but we want to make sure he's capable before we subject him to any more tests."

"When can I see him?"

"He's awake now. Room 225." He looked at Sarah. "Are you the young woman who called it in?"

"Yes, sir. Sarah."

He nodded. "It's lucky you found him right away. Otherwise..." He did not bother to finish the sentence. There was no need.

Kate turned to Sarah. "Go home and get some rest. I called the kids while you were gone. Charlie will be here soon and the others will get here eventually."

Charlie was the youngest of their brood. She had met him once. He only lived a few hours away. "Tell Dan I hope he gets well soon."

Kate hugged her. "I will."

Sarah turned to leave and then turned back again. "Oh...the truck. I drove Dan's truck here. What should I do with it?"

"Do you have a way home?"

"Yes, I have my bike."

Kate shoo-ed her away. "You'd better hurry then. Leave the truck at the cemetery. I called Maitland, he'll have someone take Dan's place until he's better. Charlie and I will pick up the truck later."

They smiled weakly at one another. Kate headed for the elevator; Sarah headed outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Four -**

Sarah took her time driving back to the cemetery. She still had no clue about why all of this was happening. And just who was that girl with whom she had collided?

That last voice. It was Hoggle, it had to be. She could never forget that voice. She had not called upon him for a very long time. She had gotten so wrapped up in her life, in her studies, that she had neglected him. She sighed, feeling guilty for ignoring her friend.

She was certain the nurse thought she was not all there. She had seen that gesture she had given to Kate. She was certain Kate probably even thought she was crazy. She would be lucky now to even get into the hospital, let alone be able to see how Dan was doing.

She frowned. Why him? Why now?

She parked the truck on the side of the main office. Heading into the building, she could not help but replay the morning's events. Her sanctuary had been broken. She would never look at this place the same way again.

Sarah stood at the office door, staring at the remnants of the whirlwind activity earlier. She had no energy left to fix things. Going in and dragging the chair back to the desk, she sat down and propped her feet up on the desk. She stared at the many photos Dan had hanging on the walls and sitting on the desk. With four kids and three grandkids, there was a lot of love there.

Those made her think about her own family. She loved them. What if something like this were to happen to her father? What if... What if she could not save him? What if no one came and he died alone? The events of the last few weeks suffocated her. She panicked and immediately had the urge to call him.

* * *

The Goblin King looked up as he heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. He watched in amusement as a side door was thrown open; watched the girl run in and come to a halt in shock and disbelief.

"No..." she dropped to her knees in despair and covered her face with her hands. "This isn't possible!" she shouted through her fingers.

He called to her from his position on the throne. "_Why_ is it not possible?"

She looked up. "Because! Because I was miles from here..." She waved a hand in the general direction of the land outside the castle. "I got away, I know it!" She pounded her thighs in frustration.

He chuckled. "Is that so?" He stood, walked over and pulled her to her feet. He tilted her head up to force her to look at him. "My dear Maritza," he purred. "Haven't you realized it yet?" He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "There is no escape."

She pushed away from him, shaking her head in denial. "I will get out. You'll see! I'll get out of here and fix the harm I've caused. You can't keep me here!" She turned and ran out through another door.

He watched her run away. "Oh, but I can," he whispered. He turned as Hoggle and two goblins entered from the door the girl had come through. They skidded to a stop as they realized where they were. "Ah, Hoggle. There you are."

Hoggle stared. "Your Majesty?"

The King returned to the throne and draped himself across it with a flourish. "The girl called upon me. We made a bargain she now wishes to break. _That _I cannot allow." He tapped his riding crop a time or two and then pointed it at Hoggle. "Your only concern is to keep track of her. Do not allow her to leave and make sure she comes to no great harm." He pointed at the second door the girl left by. "You had better hurry. She's getting away." The look on his face was deadly.

Hoggle's eyes went wide and did as the King commanded. He and the two goblins took off as fast as they could.

The King laughed as he watched them scramble. Suddenly he paused and looked around. "Well?" A roar of laughter erupted from the goblins that were a constant presence in the throne room. The King nodded in satisfaction and joined in.

* * *

The phone continued to ring. She had expected the machine to pick up by now. Just as she was about to hang up, someone finally picked up.

"Williams' residence."

"Dad?"

"Sarah? Honey! It's good to hear from you. How's my near-graduate? How are your studies coming along? Ready for finals? We can't wait to have you home for the summer."

"It's good, Dad, everything's good." She took a deep breath. "Dad, I..." she stopped there, trying not to cry.

"Honey? What's the matter? Are you all right?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine. It's just..." In a rush, she told him about Dan, about having nightmares, her about worries for him. Several minutes later the rush stopped. She was silent.

"Sarah, sweetie, you're stressed out. It's only Saturday, your next class isn't until next Wednesday, if I recall correctly. Honey, why don't you come home for the weekend, get some rest? Toby will be glad to see you."

"What about work, Dad? I can't just afford not to work, you know that. Besides, I don't want to burden you guys."

"Nonsense. You need rest and it sounds like you're not getting any." He barked orders over the phone. "Now, get yourself packed and come home. I won't allow you to make yourself sick and ruin these last few weeks of school." His voice softened. "Sarah, please. I know you don't like it, but it wouldn't kill you to allow your father to help you from time to time."

"I know, Dad, I know." She sighed. He did not understand. However, coming home for few days would be a good idea. Maybe she could get rid of the nightmares. "I'll be on the first bus I can get to."

"Great!" Her father brightened. "Don't forget to call me when you get to the bus station. I'll come pick you up."

"Don't worry, I will." She blinked. "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie." He hung up.

Slowly she sat the receiver back on the phone. Perhaps her step-mother might have some ideas. They had formed an amicable relationship over the years, once Sarah got over her 'poor me' phase where she blamed everyone else for her problems.

She discovered she had a lot of resentment about her mother's leaving, her father's remarriage, and a little brother showing up. Her journey through the Labyrinth and some late night talks with her step-mother helped to put that all behind her. Sarah smiled. Suddenly, she could no longer wait to get home.

* * *

Tasha looked up as Sarah slumped through the doorway. "There you are! I was getting worried. You're usually back by now." She frowned at the look on Sarah's face. She sat Sarah down into a chair and then sat down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?"

"You know Dan, the guy that works at the cemetery? He had a heart attack. I found him, called the hospital."

Tasha's mouth dropped open. "How terrible! Is he all right?"

Sarah nodded. "They say he's in stable condition. He'll be in the hospital for a few days. He may need surgery, they don't know yet."

Tasha took her hands and squeezed. "I certainly hope he gets well enough not to need it."

Sarah continued. "I'm going home for a few days. I'm leaving this afternoon. What happened this morning, plus these nightmares, are doing me in. Maybe I can get away from them while I'm there."

Tasha stood. "That's the best idea I've heard from you in weeks. Going home will be good for you. You need your rest and you obviously aren't getting it here."

Sarah tilted her head. "You know, all I could think about was...what if this happened to my father? Would I be there to save him? Would he die? How would I handle it?"

"Sarah, you're worrying about things you have no control over. It does you no good to worry over your father. If it happens, it happens. You just have to make sure every moment you spend with your loved ones isn't wasted. Don't take them for granted. That's all anyone can ask." Tasha jumped up and headed for the closet.  
_  
'You know your problem? You take too many things for granted.'_

Sarah shook her head. Everything these days reminded her of something she had seen or done while in the Labyrinth.

From the back of the closet she heard Tasha's voice. "Now... Let's get you ready for the weekend."

* * *

Maritza had passed the Goblin City. Afraid to stop, afraid to go on, afraid of what the next corner or the next path or the next door would bring, she worked backwards through the Labyrinth. She had run it enough times to know where the traps were, where the oubliettes lay, where the dead ends would appear. So she thought.

She nearly fell into the Bog after being attacked by some fox with an over-inflated ego protecting a series of stepping stones that were none too reliable. In the forest, she ran into a group of bright red Fireys that not only pulled themselves apart, but tried to take her apart as well. She escaped only because she managed to throw enough of their body parts away; forcing them to go gathering and fight over what belonged to whom.

It all became one big blur as she ran on and on and on, all the while hearing voices behind her in the distance. Her legs ached, her side hurt, her lungs felt like they would explode, but still she ran -- through the garden, through stone, underground and above. She was tired of running. She was tired of fighting. She just wanted to go home.

Finally, she reached the outer doors. She could not go through them. They would only open for a challenger entering the Labyrinth. She would have to go over them. Back in the city she found a length of rope and some type of metal hook to catch at the top. She would get out, must get out -- if only to right the wrong she had done. It no longer mattered what happened to her. Her family must be safe. If nothing else, that _must _be.

She stopped long enough to throw the hook upward a few times until it caught at the top of the wall. Hoping it would support her weight, she climbed. She wished for her gloves, but that could not be helped. Reaching the top, she threw a leg over and paused for a brief moment, wishing again she could sit and relax, sit and admire the Labyrinth. What a view it must be. But there was no time. To stay, to stop would alert someone where she was. That could not happen.

Swinging her body over, she carefully pushed herself out and dropped to the ground as far out from the wall as she could. Her sneakers hit the sand with a squishy whoosh and a mushy thud.

She sat for a moment to catch her breath. Had she managed to get away? After all this time? How long had she been here? A week? A month? A year? Time had no meaning in this place. How she longed for the days before she had called upon the Goblin King; before she agreed to his bargain for a better life.

Her thoughts were broken by voices on the other side of wall.

"There! The rope! She climbed over!"

She heard skidding followed by a pounding as something hit the doors.

"Arrgh! You idiots! You can't go through the doors! Use the rope! _Cor_!"

Now what? She did not know this land, what lay out there. She had no clue about know how to get back home. _What was I thinking? What am I doing?_ No water, no food, nothing to tell her which direction to go.

She had no choice. She had to go on. She headed up the small hill and out into the wasteland.

She had walked only thirty feet when she felt the ground give way. With a quick yelp, Maritza disappeared under the sand.

* * *

Sarah called in at work. They would be in a bind, but her boss understood the circumstances and did not make too much of a fuss about her taking off for a few days. She agreed to work overtime when she came back.

She left town around two in the afternoon. She managed to get a bit of rest on the bus ride home, until the baby two rows behind her decided to screen bloody murder most of the way. She could not blame the child, though. She blamed the mother for not keeping it quiet.

_Oh, stop being a child_, she told herself. _Neither one of them are at fault. Just mind your manners and go back to sleep_. Sleep refused to come.

And so it was, a bleary-eyed Sarah stood as her father pulled up to take her home.

Home.

She had always liked the sound of that word.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**: Sarah's father's name, Robert, comes from the book by A.C.H. Smith._

**- Five - **

As her father pulled into the driveway, Sarah was never so glad to be home. To be away from whatever was causing the nightmares, those returning visions of the Labyrinth, the castle, and its inhabitants.

Her inner voice questioned her decision. _Aren't you returning to where it began?_

"Shut up," she murmured quietly to herself.

Her father looked at her. "Did you say something, Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'm just glad to be home. That's all." It was good to be home. She got out of the car and stood, studying her childhood residence. While nice to visit, it was a life she did not fit into anymore.

Her father closed the trunk and picked up Sarah's bags. "Dinner should be ready. Karen is so excited that you were coming home. She made your favorite dish."

Sarah smiled. "That was nice."

Her father handed over her bags and she followed him inside. The soothing fragrance of a home-cooked meal wafted out from the kitchen. Sarah could even smell pie.

"Honey, we're here!" Robert called to his wife. She came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Sarah!" She embraced her step-daughter as much as possible with Sarah holding her bags. "Good to see you home, dear." She stepped back to kiss her husband on the cheek. "Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you go upstairs to put your things away and freshen up?" She all but pushed Sarah up the stairs.

Sarah thought her step-mother looked a little ridiculous, what with the apron over her good clothes. 'Casual' was not in her vocabulary.

Sarah dropped her bags in her old room and surveyed it with slight disdain. It seemed to shrink in size with each visit. It was also nearly empty. After she got back from the Labyrinth, she had taken down and put away most of her childish toys. _Matching furniture. And French provincial at that. White French provincial. What possessed me to want such a thing?_

She took her time unpacking. She had spent most of young life up here, reading or acting out stories - when she was not at the park, daydreaming of someone to save her, to take her away from what she had considered to be such an awful place. She chuckled. _If I knew then what I know now... _She would not have wished so hard.

She left her room and headed down the hall, following the sounds of constant beeping. Now at the ripe old age of eight, Toby was very involved in video games. Gaming junkie, her brother. She scoffed. What ever happened to playing outside with skateboards and bikes?

She did not bother to knock. He would never hear her. He sat at his desk, staring at the monitor. He had a phone cradled on one shoulder, talking to one of his friends about how to get to the next level of the game.

She tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, squirt." She kissed the top of his head.

"Sarah!" He groaned and moved away. "No, it's just my dorky sister," he explained over the phone. "I'll call back." She sat on the edge of his bed and waited.

_"Grrr!"_ He set the game on pause. "See what you did? I'm dead now. I have to start over and go back in." He sat down the controller and hung up the phone.

Sarah laughed and held her hands up. "Sorry, squirt, I guess I thought you might want to see your long lost sister."

He frowned. "I am _not _a squirt." But he got up out of his chair and gave her a hug anyway. "How long this time?"

"A handful of days. To rest."  
_  
"Hmph."_

From downstairs they heard, "Dinner's ready!"

"You know what she's making?" Toby made a face. "All those vegetables. Yuck."

Sarah smiled. "Just for me." She got a gleam to her eye and stood up.

Toby's eyes widened. "Sarah... No."

"Oh, yes!" Before he could run away, she picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. He was much too grown for his own good, being so young. She had to teach him a lesson in child's play. "Off to the Bog with you, kiddo!"

He yelled and started to giggle, though he tried to be mad. "_NO!_ Sarah, that's stupid! Put me down!"

"I don't think so!" She swung him around and carried him downstairs as he kicked and giggled helplessly. In the living room, she dumped him on the couch and then tickled him while he screeched, tickled him until he couldn't breathe.

Her step-mother came in and yelled over the noise. "Sarah! Really! Is that necessary? All that racket. Let him go." She couldn't stop the smile on her face, however.

Sarah let him up. He stood and tried to be indignant, while catching his breath. "That...isn't...fair."

She tilted her head. "Of course not. But that's the way it is." She reached for him again.

"NO!" He took off toward the dinner table.

Her step-mother sighed. "I never have a moment's peace. Go on," she gestured, "into the dining room."

* * *

Dinner had involved light conversation. Sarah spoke briefly of her classes and Dan's heart attack, but left out the nightmares and worries. There would be time for that later. She even shrugged off the late night talk with her step-mother, afterward. That, too, could come later.

Turning out all the lights, she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat in her chair next to the open window, instead of going to bed. She watched and listened.  
_  
What am I waiting for? _For some sign that things were okay? For some shred of 'it was all a dream' to come true? Sometimes she felt a bit like Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz." Only she didn't have a yellow brick road and a horse that changed color. She had a Labyrinth and a festive Goblin King.

She shook herself and stood. She would never get to sleep this way. A strong cup of chamomile would help. Throwing on her robe, she crept out of her room so as not to wake anyone else. Downstairs, she heard a noise. It was coming from the kitchen. An intruder? They did not have a cat or another dog. Merlin had passed a few years ago.

She heard it again. Perhaps it was Toby. He did have a sweet tooth and a tendency to attempt midnight raids into the cookie jar. She crept to the kitchen door and slowly peered in. She whispered. "Toby? Is that you?" There was no reply.

She reached in and felt for the light switch. She refused to go any further until she could see. On the opposite side of the room, she saw flame. _A fire? _She ran in and stopped in surprise. _A fireplace? _There was no fireplace in the kitchen! She whirled around and discovered she was no longer in the kitchen. She was not even in her house.

After a few calming breaths, she surveyed her surroundings. From the few slit windows above her she could see she had arrived in the hazy gray just before dawn. A huge fireplace was on her left, a roaring fire burning merrily. She could hear the _pops_ and _crackles_ as the fire devoured the wood. In the middle stood a long table that ran most of the way down the length of the room. The end next to the fireplace was used as a chopping block, currently piled high with vegetables and fruits, and the far end appeared to be used for eating.

Both end walls were clear. In between the windows on the back wall were floor to ceiling shelves full of everything a kitchen might need. About three-quarters of the way up on either side lay a railing, upon which hung several ladders for easy access to the higher items.

A light appeared across from her from side doorway. A goblin wandered in, carrying a lantern. When it noticed Sarah, it stopped. "Oh. Just you, then." The goblin threw the bag from his shoulder onto the table. "You're early. Watcha doing?"

Sarah stared. How did it know her by sight only?

The goblin huffed at her, crossing his arms. "You deaf? Or mute? Why ain't you talking?"

"Where am I?"

"Where are you?" The goblin shook his head in disbelief. "Gone daft, have you? You're in the King's kitchen." He peered at her. "Well? You gonna help or ain't you? I got things to do. Can't stand here and do nothing all day."

"The King?" She knew she sounded stupid. This entire ordeal was unbelievable.

"Yes, girl. The King. King of us goblins. Don't tell you me you lost your brains, too." The goblin growled at her and cut open the bag he had brought in. He proceeded to carve up some sort of meat. He waved the knife at her while he worked. "If you ain't gonna help, then sit down out of the way." He motioned to a stool in the corner next to the fireplace. She meekly obeyed.

She had come home to get away from this! She sighed. Maybe she could get answers from this one.

"So..." She cleared her throat and tried again. "So...you know who I am?"

"I should hope so. Don't nobody forget a girl like you. You solved the King's Labyrinth. Or destroyed it, by some's telling. Oh, he was mighty upset, but he got over it. Or he seemed too, judgin' by his temper. Things been much as it were before you showed up."

"Oh."

The goblin looked at her and shook his head. He continued, "There's been rumors you was coming back, popping in and out and the like." He looked at her again. "I guess them rumors was true."

"And do you know why or how I 'pop in and out'?"

The goblin snorted. "Why would I know that? Or want to? Ain't none of my business." He stopped and thought for a bit. "It does seem odd, though, there being two of you here. Normally there's only one at a time."

Sarah perked up at that. "Two?"

He nodded. "This one's been here a while. Keeps trying to run away. Keeps getting brought back. Silly thing. She should know by now - can't run away from the Labyrinth. Don't work that way."

Sarah thought to the girl she encountered on her last unexpected visit. The one with the pale blue eyes. She must have spoken out loud. The goblin continued his story.

"Yeah. That's her. The funny-eyed one. Never seen eyes like that. Looks almost blind, she does. Seems she wanted to come here - not forced. But why anyone would want to come here...that I can't guess at." He threw a few chunks of meat in the pot over the fire and a slice or two on the grill.

"Seems she made a bargain with the King and then tried to change her mind. That's another strange thing. You don't go doing that either. What said is said. King won't let her go now."

"What will he do with her?"

"Ain't my place to say. Or know. King will do what he wants to. We just take orders." He wiped his hands on a rag and headed for the opposite end of the kitchen. "I got some other things to go for." He disappeared.

Sarah did not want to be left alone here. She ran after him. She went through the door and found herself back in her own house.

Sarah rubbed the back of her neck, her muscles tight from the stress. Again, she only picked up bits and pieces. She was getting more information, but not enough to figure out what was going on.

She had a headache. She needed sleep. Not wanting to go back into the kitchen, she went back upstairs and crept in her room, wishing she could forget all of this. She closed the window and stripping to her underwear, slid under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

Maritza felt herself dropped onto cold, hard ground. It was pitch black. The only light was a small shine at the very top of the hole. An oubliette. And here she thought she had outsmarted the Labyrinth. She never should have started this in the first place

She turned her head as she heard something _flash_ behind her. The small space flooded with the weak glow of candlelight. It was the dwarf. She had tried to run away from it, too.

"What do you want?"

Hoggle looked at her. Not Sarah. But just as stubborn. Like he needed this. He was in enough trouble with Jareth as it was. "I came to take you out of here. Back to his Majesty."

"No!" She stood. "I'm _not_ going back there." She turned and looked up. "I can't. I have to get out of here for good."

"That ain't goin' to happen anytime soon. You'd better get used to doin' as his Majesty wants." Hoggle shook his head and sat down on a small outcrop of rock. "What possessed you to call on him in the first place? As long as I live, I'll never understand you humans."

She was not going to give out her life details to every being she came across in this cursed place. It was better to make something up. "That's a really long story. There are some moments when I have trouble believing it."

Hoggle crossed his arms. "We ain't got nothin' but time. Besides, I can't leave here without you in tow. His Majesty would drop me into the Bog for sure."

Maritza dropped to the ground next to him, sitting cross-legged. "What's your name, anyways?"

"I'm Hoggle."

"Well, Hoggle," she began, "I'm Maritza and I've done a very foolish thing."

Hoggle snorted. "Obviously. You're here, ain't you?"

"Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"Seeing as how I ain't got no choice…"

Gritting her teeth, she continued. "As I was saying…" She shifted a bit to get comfortable.

"It all began…well…I don't know when, there's no way to tell time in this place. Suffice it to say that it's been awhile. I was left on my own at a very young age. Fortunately my father had left me some funds at his passing and for the most part I was able to do okay. Unfortunately my guardians, being rather greedy, had decided to help themselves and the money ran out much faster that it should have.

"I've spent the last few years in the streets, doing pretty much whatever I could, stealing to get by. And so it was, on a particularly gloomy day, that I, being sick of this life, decided to call upon the Goblin King. My father used to tell me stories of this Underground land and the King who had the power to give you whatever you wished.

"So I made a pact. If the Goblin King could get me out of this life, I would make a trade: What he wanted for what I wanted. It intrigued the King, my offer did, and I was shocked when he agreed. That's when I came here."

Maritza frowned. "And then I found out what he wanted. Something I knew I could never get for him. I've been trying to get away ever since."

They sat in silence as Hoggle worked to sort things out in his head. Being a bit of a trickster himself, he knew another when he saw one. "I don't think I should be believin' you. That is one nice fairy tale, I'll give ya that. How much of it's really true?"

Maritza shrugged. "Most of it. I did want a better life. I did make a pact with the King and now I'm trying to break it." She stood and stretched. She began to plead with him. "Hoggle, please. I can't keep that bargain. There's not any way in the world I can get him what he wants. It's not possible. You have to help me get away."

Hoggle stood and shook his head. "Oh, no. I tried that once before, missy, and nearly got killed doing it. The only place you're goin' is to the King. Either that or I leave you here." He went over and placed his hand on hers. "Believe me, you don't want to get him mad at you. There's no tellin' what he would do -- to you or to me."

Hoggle went over to the other side of the oubliette. He picked up a door hidden under a cloth and sat it into the wall. With a quick twist of the knob he had pulled from his pocket, it was open.

He turned back to look at her. "Now. Are you comin' along or ain't you?"

Maritza blinked at this bizarre act. Since he wasn't going to help her, perhaps she would just go along with him and try to escape again once the chance presented itself. She shrugged. "What choice do I have?"


	6. Chapter 6

**- Six -**

When Sarah awoke, it was nearly ten o'clock. She sat up and stretched. Slowly, she rolled out of bed and opened her window to let the breeze come in. Another warm day.

She dropped into the chair and sighed. If only she could put these fragments together. They were all connected, she could feel it. She shook her head. Brooding about it was not going to help. Perhaps if she put it aside, her subconscious would come up with a solution for her.

She scanned her room, right to left, taking in the few objects that stood on her shelves and tables serving as a silent tribute to a world of innocence and make-believe of which she was no longer a part. Her attention was captured by a note taped to the dresser mirror. She went over to take a look.

_Sarah,_

Toby is over at a friend's house and we will be out for the day. Thought you might need some time alone. We'll pick him up and be back for dinner.

Dad.

Sarah smiled. Peace and quiet. At least for a while. Grabbing things from her suitcase, she headed down the hall to take a shower. The hot water ran out all too quickly. Toweling off, she dressed hurriedly in shorts and a t-shirt. Slipping on her sneakers and grabbing her sunglasses, she ran from the house and headed to the park.

She had left her bike at the dorm under the watchful eye of Tasha. It would be there when she returned. Luckily, everything at home was within walking distance. Sarah loved walking. She loved to explore, to discover. And it was a lovely day to walk.

She took her old shortcuts, the ones she would use when she was inevitably late to come home and baby-sit Toby. Nothing had changed here. She peered into the little shops as she passed through the heart of the city -- the dressmaker's shop, the bakery, the dance studio -- places that never interested her when she was little.

The park was full today. Lots of parents and children lounging on the grass, scrambling over play equipment, and sitting at picnic tables. Sarah ignored them all. There was only one corner that she paid attention to, where she had spent her time growing up acting out fairy tales. No one would bother here.

She stopped to survey the land. Still green, with the lake in the middle. There was the stone bridge that used to make her uneasy. It always reminded her of the fairy tale "The Three Billy Goats Gruff." There was a troll in that one. One that would pop out and eat you.

There was the bench where Merlin sat, watching her play out her stories. She missed him. She had buried him in the far corner of the backyard with much fanfare and dignity.

This was where she had conjured great dreams. Saving others from grave dangers. Beating the evil enemies, winning the crown, having a Prince take her away. Just like in all those fairy tales. But they were just that -- fairy tales. Things like that did not happen in the real world.

She flopped down on the bench with a jolt. "Oh, Merlin," she sighed. "If only you were here now. I miss chasing you, having you chase me. Such a wonderful companion."

The breeze picked up. She took her hair down out of its braid and shook it out. It floated around her face as the wind played in it. A sudden spark overtook her. She stood up, in position, arms out as if she were embracing a partner. She closed her eyes and began to dance. Twirling lightly, she was oblivious to the rest of the world.

From within the trees, a pair of sharp eyes watched -- a wolfish grin painted on the owner's face. Oh...the things he could do. Now that the way had been provided for him. That girl Maritza didn't have any idea what she was giving him when she asked for help. But he did and he intended to use every loophole in that offering to get exactly what he wanted.

Silently, he watched Sarah. Her original stiff partner position melted away and she began to sway. She danced in the old traditions; danced those timeless, forgotten dances of ages lost. He blinked, surprised to recognize them. Where had she learned those?

Moving up silently, he gently took her hands and danced with her. Lost in her own trance, she never noticed. He had forgotten just how good a dance partner she was. No stumbling, no clumsy attempts to lead as some women often did. The instant he joined in, she automatically changed rhythm, syncing her movements to his. He took her around the pond and back over the bridge. He tried to throw her off by taking a wrong step or changing dances, but without hesitation, she adjusted flawlessly each time. He could not tell if she was simply a good dancer or if it was a bit of his power enchanting her.

He realized that she was humming the song he had sang to her in the ballroom: that mystical ruse he had created to keep her occupied long enough for the hours to pass; for her time to be up; for her to lose her brother. Alas, things never worked according to plan when it came to Sarah. But then again, he hadn't expected them to do so.

He sang softly and chuckled as some compulsion caused Sarah to step in towards him. He let go over her hands, one by one, and placed them around her waist. Her arms slid up and she entwined her fingers around his neck. Still singing, he slowed them down until they were nearly standing still. He leaned his head down to hers and breathed in her scent. Some sort of perfume -- slight hints of sandalwood and peony.

As much as he enjoyed this, if it went on much longer, his plans would be spoiled. "Sarah," he whispered softly, "open your eyes."

Instead, she tilted her head up and nudged his chin with her nose. "Hmm...?"

"Open your eyes." He watched as she slowly slid them open and looked into his. Startled, he nearly let her go. Somehow, she had gained another essence and within those hazel depths he saw eons of life, unraveling, back to the beginning. Then she blinked and it was gone.

Sarah was lost within her own universe. Dancing freed her soul. It seemed to bring forth something other-worldly within her. She heard a voice -- soft, soothing -- calling her back. She opened her eyes. Something did not feel right. She blinked again. Her vision came into focus and there, a hairsbreadth away, was the face of the Goblin King.

An infinite moment passed where her only instinct was to press forward and close the space between them. Fortunately, common sense took over. Her eyes widened, she made a small gasp and stepped back quickly, feeling as if -- once again -- her face looked similar to a fish's.

He allowed her to slide away from him, arms filled with nothing but air instead of her. He lowered them slowly, placing them on his hips, a smirk spreading across his face.

"What..." she closed her mouth, swallowed, and tried again. "What did you do, what have you done?" She took another step or two back and dropped onto the bench.

"That is the question I should be asking you." He crossed his arms and walked around the bench.

This time she didn't bother to try and keep his face in view. "I was dancing _by myself,_ and the next minute...there you were."

He bent down and whispered into her ear. "I was, wasn't I?"

Sarah heard him chuckle as she jumped up to put more distance between them and turned to face him. "Stop that," she demanded, irritably. "I'm still waiting for answers."

"Oh? For which questions?"

She crossed her arms in mimic of him. "You _know_ what questions! I have this feeling you are not telling me the whole story."

"Do you?"

Her first instinct was to yell at him. However, seeing the look on his face stopped her and she realized he _liked_ arguing with her. Perhaps she should change tactics. What would he not expect?

She tilted her head. He still watched her, looking down at her over his nose. She was asking the wrong questions. Or at least the right questions in the wrong form. Maybe her problem was that she was asking questions in the first place.

"Is there a problem?" He had moved back to the front of the bench and draped himself across it.

"Yes, there is." She stood a few feet away from the bench, her back to him.

"Well?"

"I'm a bit confused. I don't understand."

He sat up and leaned forward, elbows on his thighs. "What is it you do not understand?"

She bit her lip, wondering just how much she should tell him, when she did not know how much he knew about what was happening. Maybe he knew nothing; maybe he was affected by this as much as she was. It would explain why he appeared at random, as she did in the castle. She sighed.

She felt him walk up behind her. He prompted her again. "What do you not understand?"

* * *

Maritza stumbled again. Either she had suddenly grown two left feet or this tunnel was deliberately trying to trip her. She called ahead. "Uh, Hoggle..." Her foot slipped on loose rock and she slid, waving her arms to keep her balance. Hoggle stopped to let her catch up. "Where are we going? I'm positive that...wherever it is...it doesn't want me there. I'm convinced this place is trying to stop me."

"I told you before. I'm takin' you to the King." He helped her navigate around a few boulders. "I got my orders. I'd like to help you, but as I told Sarah: I'm a coward and Jareth scares me."

Maritza had gotten ahead of Hoggle. She stopped with no warning and he smacked into her. She turned around, astonishment written on her face. "Sarah?"

Hoggle nodded. "Yeah, Sarah. She solved the Labyrinth." He kept going. "That was a few years back." He stopped when he noticed she did not follow. "Why? You know her?"

Maritza frowned and fumed. "Why that no good, son of a ..."

* * *

Sarah turned to stare at Jareth. His eyes and his face were unreadable. A blank slate. She had nothing to lose. What would it hurt to tell him? He had no hold over her.

"I'm tired of fighting this," she stated flatly. "I'm tired of being afraid. I'm tired of not knowing. Do you have any idea how much wishing away my brother has affected my life? There's always this little voice in my head that keeps asking: 'what if?' Everything could have been completely different."

She walked to the edge of the pond and wrapped her arms around herself. She took in a deep breath and held it briefly before letting it out all at once, letting her shoulders slump.

Jareth had not moved. Sarah knew he could hear her, anyway. "And now you come back, unannounced. No one wished away, no one called you. And now I find myself in some time warp, being drawn back to your world." She laughed bitterly. "And I keep repeating myself over and over. The conversations in my head are all the same. And yet... I'm expected to be concerned with more important things. Like finals. And graduating with a degree in seven weeks. And deciding what real job I want. Getting married, having kids. A whole life to plan out."

She held her hands out to him in helplessness. "No one knows what is really going on because no one would believe me. You and your world don't exist. All they know is after that one night -- I grew up."

While she spoke, he had closed the distance between them. They stared at one another.

"There are still those that believe in my world," he whispered softly. "You are not as alone as you think."

She gave him a fake smile. "Thanks, I think, but I'm going home now. I don't want to do this anymore."

She walked away. After a few yards, she turned around again. "I guess I'll see you next time." She disappeared around a curve in the path.

The Goblin King frowned as he watched her leave. Sarah had a point. The bargain he had agreed to with Maritza seemed to be backfiring. Something was wrong or the girl had failed to tell him everything he needed to know. It was time to do a little interrogation. He disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to **DanikaLareyna** because... well... she threatened to beat me with the ugly stick if I didn't update. And I have enough problems to deal with as it is... _

* * *

**- Seven -**

Hoggle and Maritza had reached the open area within the Labyrinth that served as a transition between stone and hedge. They had arrived here via the large stone pot that sat upon a small table - one of the many ways to go between the underground tunnels and the surface.

Maritza still had trouble believing it. She was inspecting the table. She had thought it an illusion, but it was real. She could see under it. She could even crawl under it to the other side. "You know, no matter how many times I run through this place, I'll never get used to the magic. I mean...look..." she crouched down and waved her arm underneath the table. "How did we come up through this?"

Hoggle only sighed. "You still got a lot to learn, missy."

"And why do you keep calling me that?" She was studying the statues and various objects of some artist's fancy that were on display here. This wasn't an area she was familiar with. "I'm not Missy, I'm Maritza." She walked clockwise around a huge stone chair carved in such a way that it appeared to be made from books.

Hoggle stood and watched her disappear. He stared at a pocket watch, counting the minutes as they went by. He sat down on a small boulder and waited. He checked the pocket watch again.

After a good length of time, Maritza finally emerged from the other side of the chair, wide-eyed with her mouth agape. She stopped and blinked. She turned to stare at the chair for a few seconds and then went back behind it in the opposite direction. She immediately came around the other side, back to the front. She stopped again and shook her head. "This is what I'm talking about. Do you know where I've just been?"

"Yes, I do. You were gone so long I was beginnin' to think I'd lost ya. I wasn't goin' to go find you, though. I hate that place."

Hoggle was checking his watch against the sundial. He shook the watch a bit and then twisted a knob or two. "There." He nodded.

Maritza walked over to study the sundial. She looked at it and then at Hoggle. "How do you tell time with it?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for a science lesson. We got to get you back to his Majesty!"

Maritza sat down on the first step of the staircase that wound around a portion of the sundial. "I'm sorry, Hoggle. I'm not going. Thanks for getting me out of the oubliette, but I'm getting out of here."

Hoggle came to stand beside her, wagging his finger at her. "Now...look here, missy..."

"Leaving so soon?"

Both of them turned to find the Goblin King lounging in that same stone chair. He was swinging his staff, back and forth, as if he had no cares in the world.

Maritza stood to face him. "Yes. I'm leaving. You can't make me give you something that isn't mine to give!"

"Oh?" The King stood and circled her. "We have gone over this before. You agreed to give me my desire in exchange for your own. That bargain _will be kept_." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him directly in the eye. "You can either give me what I want, willingly, or I shall take what I want by force and keep you in the labyrinth for the rest of your life." He let go abruptly and she stumbled backward a step or two. Hoggle grabbed her hand to keep her from falling.

The King stepped away and then whipped around quickly, causing his cape to flare outward. "Hedgewart..."

"Hoggle."

The King glared at him. "...leave us."

"But..."

"Now!"

Hoggle bowed his head. "Yes, your Majesty." He hobbled away, giving one last glance at Maritza before disappearing behind a hedge.

Once he left, Maritza turned her head to face the King. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

The King grabbed her by the arm and shoved her into the chair. "Being nice is not a requirement." He tapped his staff upon one arm of the chair three times. Maritza found herself bound by thick green vines. They rattled their leaves as they wrapped themselves around the chair and her. They sounded like rattlesnakes. One vine lifted its end and hissed at her. _Hissed_? She jerked back with a small exclamation. Vines and snakes couldn't be the same thing...could they?

The King paced. She watched him walk back and forth until she began to feel nauseous. "Could you..." she swallowed. "Could you please not do that?"

The King stopped and smirked. "I have a feeling..." he stood in front of the chair and leaned in close. "...that you have been rather dishonest with me."

"Me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"How?"

The King straightened up and resumed his pacing. Maritza closed her eyes to prevent the nausea from returning.

The King noticed and came back to her, shaking her head slightly, forcing her to open her eyes. "You _will_ look at me when I speak to you."

Maritza could only nod and stare.

When he was satisfied she would not close her eyes again, he walked away and leaned upon another statue close by. "It appears that your ability to bring me what I want isn't as strong as you proclaimed it to be."

Maritza shook her head. "But...I didn't! I made the request out of despair. I never believed it would come true! I didn't know-- I didn't realize what was being offered..."

The King nodded. "None of you ever do, do you? Always willing to agree to your own needs without finding out all of the facts." He went back to the front of the chair and tapped the arm again. The vines slithered away, hissing at her once more. "I think it is time you were reminded of your obligations." He produced a crystal, running it along his arm. Flicking it up onto his fingertips, he held it out to her. "Take it," he commanded.

Maritza looked hesitantly at the crystal and then back to him. She lifted her chin. "No."

He grabbed her arm and twisted -- just enough. "Take it!" he hissed.

Her eyes opened wide as her mouth dropped. He had never resorted to physical violence before. "You're hurting!"

He said nothing, only glared at her and pushed the crystal closer.

She felt like crying. All she'd wanted was to get away. She'd just wanted... She sighed and slumped in defeat. "Okay." Reaching out slowly, she took the crystal. The second she touched it, it grew larger and, it seemed, more transparent. She closed her eyes.

* * *

_She had locked herself in her room again, trying to shut out the sounds of fighting down the hallway. Her father and her aunt fighting about her. Her aunt believed it was wrong for a man to be bringing up a girl, that she needed a woman's touch. Her aunt tried to have Maritza live with her on a permanent basis, but whenever she would beat Maritza for some supposed wrong doing, Maritza would run away back home._

At least once a month they would go through this. Her father had not been the same since her mother had left them. He had no spark; there was no life. But he felt strongly that his daughter should be raised by him. As her father, it was his right.

So her aunt fought, again and again. She tried to get the courts to turn Maritza over to her for good, but her father won, barely, each time. Then the battle would begin all over.

Maritza had had enough. She was still underage and was not able to declare herself free. And her father could only fight like this for so long. He was getting tired. She loved her father, but she would not keep subjecting him to this. Not anymore.

"What can I do?" she whispered. "I just want to get away. Then none of this would be happening." On the other side of the room, she saw the book. It was 'The Labyrinth.' Something her father had given to her when she was younger. He would sit with her at night and tell her bedtimes stories of the King who had fallen in love with the girl. Tales of a King who could grant wishes with his crystal power. She walked over to pick it up.

"If the Goblin King would grant my wish, I would give him anything he desired." She took a deep breath. "I wish the Goblin King would make all of this go away."

There was silence. No fighting down the hallway, no noise from outside. Only perfect silence. Then something rustled behind her. She turned quickly. From the dark corner of her room he emerged, wearing black from head to toe. Upon his face was a knowing smirk. He was a predator who had just cornered his prey. She trembled.

"You're him. The Goblin King." It was no question, just a statement of fact.

He did not bother to answer her, only crept closer.

She stepped back on instinct. She felt uneasy. She was beginning to think this was not a good idea -- calling upon the Goblin King. She watched as he began to spin a crystal between his hands.

"I can make it all disappear. You only need to say the word." He held the crystal out to her. "Do you want it?"

"You'll do it? Make my aunt stop trying to take me away, make my Father happy again?" He said nothing. She went on. "And what do you get in return?"

He smiled then, and lifted her chin up so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. "Clever girl." He turned her head a bit to either side, examining her face. Liking what he saw, he continued. "If I do this for you, you must do the same for me. My desire for yours. A fair exchange."

She hesitated then. Did she really want to do this? But if not him, who else would do it?" She nodded slightly. "Yes. A fair exchange." She reached out to take the crystal...

* * *

The crystal disappeared and Maritza gasped and shook her head to clear it. She stared at the Goblin King. "I don't deny that. But what you ask for in return... That isn't my place to give!"

"You did agree. My desire for yours. Therefore, it is your place to give."

She stood up and shouted at him. "But not a person! It isn't right!"

He smiled. "Then why did you say yes?"

She closed her mouth. There was nothing she could use that would let her win this argument. As much as she hated to admit it, he was correct. She sat back down. "I said yes because I was stupid. I said yes because I wanted this more than anything. I said yes because..." she paused a bit. "I said yes because I had hoped, deep down, that you might forget your side of the pact - or the very least, I could find some loophole giving me what I wanted, but not you."

She watched, stunned, as the King doubled over in laughter. She had thought he would use more violence. The King was unpredictable.

His laughter died down to a point where he could speak. His look was deadly. "No one denies the Goblin King."

She spoke quietly. "She did."

The King snarled and turned on her. She scooted back as far into the stone chair as she could. He could kill her now and this would all be over. She cringed when it looked like he might hit her. Instead, he grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"Do _not_ presume to tell me of things you know _NOTHING_ about!"

He let her go and turned his back on her. His fists were clenched tightly, as if that would somehow stop his rage.

Maritza thought about the situation. When he finally had decided to tell her his desire - after she had agreed... _That_ was when she had decided to run away. He had wanted Sarah, the one who had turned down his offer - for her dreams...and his love. In exchange for making her life better, he wanted her to give him the girl - as if she were cattle to be fought over and sold to the highest bidder. He would take nothing less.

It clicked in her head then. Something had happened. Something about what he wanted. She stayed in the chair and asked him, "Did she not show up at the castle?"

He turned slowly to face her. He was quiet now, his face unreadable. He returned to pacing. "Your agreement should have sent her straight to me. She has returned several times, but her stay is limited. She floats in and about, between this world and yours." He rushed at her again, placing his hands on the arms and bringing his face to hers. "Why do you prevent this?"

She was angry now. He thought she was doing that on purpose? She scooted forward and faced him. He rose and stepped back as she advanced and shouted. "I'm not doing _ANYTHING_! I don't know why she can't stay here! You think I don't want out of this place?! What do you think I've been trying to do?!" Her voice gave out on her and she coughed hoarsely.

He watched her for a minute and then sighed. He put her back in the chair and handed her a drink. She sniffed it warily and looked at him. He growled and jerked the mug free from her grasp. He took a drink and handed it back to her. She eyed him a minute more and finally drank deeply. She sighed. "Thank you."

He waved her off and returned to pacing. "Why else would she not arrive here wholly? Unless it had something to do with you?"

She thought for a moment. _I can't believe I'm helping him. _ "Could it be because you haven't given me what I asked for?"

He stopped and smirked at this. "Oh...but I have." He spun out another crystal. "Look." He floated it to her.

She stopped breathing, frightened. As the crystal landed in her outstretched hands, the scene faded in before her. Her father was singing merrily on the front porch -- to another woman. They danced and laughed happily. She watched her father gather that woman into his arms and kiss her. The image faded away and the crystal popped like a soap bubble. She looked up at the Goblin King. "What did you do? Who is that woman? That's not my mother!"

He crossed his arms and stared down at her. "I have given you what you wanted. You no longer exist in their world. Your father is happy again. And your aunt, not having a niece to concern herself with, gave in to her own desires and is traveling the Far East."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "_NO_!" she wailed. "I didn't agree to that!"

"When you failed to specify how you wanted this done, my dear, I'm afraid you did." The King gathered his cloak about him. "I have wasted too much time with you. I will find the answer. You cannot keep me from her." He turned and walked down the steps that wrapped around the sundial. Halfway down, he disappeared.

Maritza dropped her head into her hands. "No... No, no, no, no..." she whispered brokenly. She could never escape now. What was there to go back to? As she was about to give into her tears and despair, she hear another voice.

"Liar!"

She lifted her head to see Hoggle hobbling toward her, shaking his finger at her again.

"I knew you lied to me! That story about your father bein' dead, about you havin' money...it was all lies!" He stopped in front of the chair. "And you agreed to give him Sarah!" He slapped at her. "I won't allow you or him to harm her. I'm goin' to her myself and telling her everythin'. She has to know what you done."

"No!" she reached out and grabbed him. "You can't go! She can't know about this! If you tell her, she'll never show up and I'll never leave this place!" She coughed again and whispered hoarsely. "Please...you can't." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Hoggle looked at her and gave in. "All right. I won't tell her. But you should." He sighed. "At least she ain't stuck down here. At least she goes back." He grimaced. "Jareth said he was goin' to try to find a way and bring her back for good. I can't let that happen. I have to go after him." He pried her hands loose from his vest. "You think about what I said, missy." He turned and hobbled away.

Maritza watched him go and gave in to the tears and the pain and the fear. She had reached a point she could never turn from. She did not exist. Not anymore. And until Sarah came to Jareth, she could not even try to begin her life over. She was trapped. Perhaps forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**- Eight -**

Walking through the front door, Sarah found the house empty. Checking the clock in the hallway, it was half past Noon. Her stomach confirmed her findings with a very large growl. Hesitantly she headed into the kitchen.

Peaking around the corner, she sighed in relief. There were no fires, no goblins, no stone. The kitchen looked as it always had: White with wood trim, light marble countertops, and steel appliances. Pulling open the refrigerator door, she stared, deciding. After five minutes, she closed the door and sat down on a stool at the island in the middle. She did not feel like eating, could not summon up the energy needed to do so. She was tired: of school, of these nightmares, the trips between worlds...

Crossing her arms on the table top, she rested her head on one and with the other, reached out and flicked her fingers through the wooden utensils in the silver canister that sat on the lazy Susan in the middle. Bored with that after a few minutes, she pushed against the wheel and watched everything spin: canister, spice rack, salt & pepper, cruet of oil. Canister, spice rack, salt & pepper, cruet of oil. Canister, spice rack, salt & pepper, cruet of oil...

She stopped it with a slap. She was getting dizzy and nauseous. She blew out a sigh, pursing her lips. Dragging herself into a sitting position, she stretched back slowly and then whipped forward with a grunt, leaning on the island for support. Breathing deep, she forced herself to relax as she waited for the spell to pass. Her blood sugar was too low. She had to eat or pass out.

Once she was steady enough she made her way to the fridge again. At the end of the island she saw it nestled within the bowl of fruit -- a white envelope with her name. She opened it with trembling fingers to find one hundred dollars in small bills and a note. Sliding the note out, she unfolded it and read the whirling cursive that could only be her father's handwriting...

_Sarah,_

_I know you don't like 'charity,' as you call it, but not even my only daughter would refuse her father's generous gift. Just don't tell your mother._

_Dad._

She frowned as unwanted thoughts pushed their way to the front of her brain.

_'I've brought you a gift.'_ ... '_Generous? What have you done that's generous?' _

She growled. These were not things she wanted to remember. She pushed them aside for now, back into the recesses from where they came.

Reading the note again, she managed a slight smile over her father's insistence not to mention this gift. Her step-mother always had the family finances mapped out to the penny. He must have been stashing this for a while. Well, she did not have to make her own food now. Someone else could do it for her, she just had to decide. Absently, she tapped the envelope against her other palm.

What did she want? She would stop by the Chinese restaurant downtown. It had been awhile since she had visited with the Xiao's and she needed a bit of friendly advice about things. Grabbing a glass, she filled it to the rim with orange juice and chugged it down. Writing her own note in case she did not come back before the family, she folded the cash into her pocket and left the house.

* * *

The first sounds Maritza heard, beyond her own harsh cries, were the high-pitched choruses of various birds...chirping away happily. _Happy? Happy! How can anything be happy in this place? _Raising her head slowly, she scanned the hedges around her, looking for any sign of the birds that twittered, seemingly, without a care in the world. She found none. She could only hear them. They sounded so disgustingly content. And they were getting on her nerves.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, pounding her fists on the arms of the stone chair. "THERE'S NOTHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT!" For scant seconds there was absolute, glorious, perfect silence. Once the birds realized that there was nothing to fear, they began their chorus again, even louder than before.

She groaned and heaved a big sigh. With her tears spent and the pain and fear receding to a dull ache, she leaned her head against the back of the stone chair and simply breathed. She felt so empty, like a used tissue that had been crumpled up and thrown away. She had nothing but herself from this point forward. To her family, she did not exist anymore. He saw to that. She spat at the ground, cursing his name. "That evil, conniving, twisted son of the devil. May he rot in agony for eternity."

Running her hands through her short, black, chunky-layered locks, she contemplated. What now? She had absolutely no intention of ever staying right here. If she had to be trapped in this world, then she would go and do as she pleased. She would leave this place. If she stayed around the Goblin King, she would most likely find some way to kill him.

No more running away. She raised her head up and stared at the castle. _ If Sarah is what you want, if that's what it takes to get me the hell out of here...then Sarah is what you'll get. _

As much as she hated the thought, she had no choice. It was the only way. Finish the bargain and be done. Determination filled her eyes. Taking a deep breath and sliding from the chair, she headed deep into the Labyrinth.

* * *

The highest rooms of the tallest tower -- as far away as one could get without leaving the Castle -- contained the private residence of the Goblin King. If there was any place that sang with his essence, it was these. They held everything he needed to sustain him for days, if he so chose not to leave. Living quarters, study, and library. Around the circumference of this level ran a balcony, and it was only from here that he had a complete view of the Labyrinth.

At this height in elevation the wind always blew and today it whipped furiously about the Goblin King as he leaned against the parapet, staring out over the west side of the Labyrinth. He ignored the hair blowing into his face, ignored the cape that snapped hard in the wind, spreading out behind him, threatening to rip itself from his shoulders and be carried away. His only concern at this precise moment in time was her.

Growling, he stood straight and pounded on the top of the wall. He turned to pace and fume, walking around the tower continuously. "I should have her by now. She should be mine. That girl agreed to the bargain, agreed to give her to me." He stopped and flung a crystal out into the depths below, unable to hear the clink as it bounced off a lower rooftop and made its way down to the Goblin City. The unlucky goblin that chose to pick that up would get a very unwelcome surprise.

But even these tricks he played to cheer himself up had no effect. Everything was spoiled. This was to have been easy. The annoying, irritating, cantankerous, galling girl gets her wish and in exchange he would get...

_Sarah._

No other affected him like this one did. She had bested his Labyrinth, a defeat that rankled him and left a foul taste in his mouth. She and her friends had nearly destroyed the Goblin City. This girl...this child...took it upon herself to wish away her brother, intrude upon his world, and then had the audacity to want him back.

He had given her the standard offer he had given the others. And she ignored all of his attempts to frighten her, to push her into taking the crystal that held her dreams. She kept demanding her brother back and then...

She cried.

He hated crying.

Turning on his heel, the Goblin King paced in the opposite direction.

Hoping to make her quiet, he gave her another offer, one he was certain she would not succeed at. If she could get to the center, if she could make it to his castle, he would give her back the brother she wanted so badly. He had pulled out all the stops, and in the end, they all betrayed him. He sent the creatures out to stop her, to confuse her, to make sure she would get lost and they _helped_ her.

Slapping at the double-doors, he shoved them inward and stomped into the study. The wind rushed in after him and lifted papers from his desk, swirling them around the room in a haphazard dance. Flinging an arm back behind him, the doors shut with a bang. He stood in the middle of the room and watched the papers float gently to the floor. He flipped a hand and they returned to their rightful places, stacked into neat piles.

So he had waited until the time was right. The one that slipped from his grasp would be returned to him by another's foolish wish. And his power over her would return. Sarah would belong to him and none other. He would be free to do as he wished.

However...

The bargain was not going as planned. She was caught between worlds, weaving in and out like a color strand in a tapestry. Despite his first attempt to take her prisoner as she literally ran into him in his own hallway, she slipped away. The cook had reported her presence within the kitchen in the pre-dawn hours. When he consulted the crystal and found her dancing in the park, he could not resist joining her.

But then she had ruined it all by demanding answers to the same questions he was asking himself. Answers he did not have. She retreated from him. When he approached her and insisted she reveal the cause, he found himself surprised. She was questioning the wish that took her brother away; questioning her belief in his existence, swayed by arguments to the contrary.

He had made a fool of himself, attempting to appease her, telling her that there were others that believed, that she was not alone. And what did she do? Give up and turn away. She had walked away from him, refusing anything he had to offer. Once again, his attempts to be generous went unnoticed.

Narrowing his eyes, he dissolved the door to his chambers and headed down the stairs to the lower levels of the Castle. He needed consultation. He would make sure that her next visit to his world would be her last.

* * *

The bell on the door to the restaurant jingled merrily as Sarah entered the dark, cool dining hall that was meticulously attended to by the Xiao family. She had fallen in love with place and the Xiao's when her father had taken her here for the first time when she was ten. It had been during her brief fascination with ballet. She had wanted to be just like the princess in the ballet her father had taken her to see. She had been too young to understand the story, but her father had explained it all. A princess, beset by evil, waited for her prince to rescue her so they could live happily ever after.

As they sat in the overstuffed booth, diving into mounds of fluffy white rice, beef, chicken, and vegetables, she had chatted non-stop for the two hours that they were there, spinning her own web of fantasy and rescue. She had stopped the waiter, the lady who took their order, the busboy, anyone that would stand there and listen to her tale or watch her try to dance in the aisle like the prima ballerina in the show. Mrs. Xiao, smitten by her performance, had entreated her father to bring back "the little prima" as often as he wished.

Sarah paused by the "_Please wait to be seated_." sign posted at the entrance and glanced around the room. Red paint on the walls, red overstuffed cushion on booths and chairs, dark wood furniture, and gold accents comprised the color scheme. Along the walls were watercolor paintings of animals and plant life intermingled with plaster figures of various people captured in the midst of some event. In all the years that she had come here, nothing had changed -- except for herself and the woman who hurried over to greet her.

"Sarah! My dear, don't stand there." Mrs. Xiao took Sarah by the arm and led her to the back booth she always occupied. "I keep telling you to come right on in, to sit at your table. Why must you never listen?"

Sarah smiled at the woman, bent down to kiss her cheek and slid into the booth she had been hustled off to. "I'm sorry; I always get distracted by the details of this place. I never get tired of looking at them."

Mrs. Xiao studied her carefully. "You had better do more than study the things on the walls, my dear. Look at you! All skin and bones." She reached out and grabbed Sarah's arm. "Why, I could break you in two! You need good food." She tapped her nails on the table. "You wait right here and I'll fix you up a few nice dishes."

Sarah smiled and nodded. She was not going anywhere for awhile. Not until Mrs. Xiao got an earful of the latest happenings in her life. Over the years she became, if not a third mother, then a close friend. As ludicrous as it sounded, she even told her of the Labyrinth and her adventures all those years ago. And Mrs. Xiao believed.

A few minutes later, she came bustling from the kitchen, followed by another, with a large bowl of shrimp noodle soup. Sitting it down, she took the small bowl and ladle from the young man behind her and promptly served a portion. "You start in on that and I'll bring you some tea and we'll get them started on lunch for you." She stared at Sarah a moment more, contemplating. "Now...let's see..." Looking her up and down, she snapped her fingers excitingly. "I have it!" She waggled a finger at her. "You stay right here."

Tugging on the arm of the young man behind her, Mrs. Xiao hurried him back to the kitchen. Sarah giggled and did as she was told. The warmth of the broth helped to soothe her and she sighed in relief. Mrs. Xiao was not one to be content with half-truths and vague suggestions. She would wring out every last detail.

Nodding to the young man that brought her the tea, she took a moment after he had gone again to check out her surroundings. Lunch on this Saturday, was very slow. There were only five other parties sitting in today, where normally, the entire place would be full. Mostly older folks, but there was one couple with two kids who looked certain to tear the place apart in about half an hour once they had grown bored of eating and sitting in one place for so long.

Taking a sip of her tea, Sarah leaned back into the overstuffed cushion and closed her eyes. She did not have many silent, peaceful moments in her life these days. And she was not about to let this one go to waste.

She must have dozed off. At what felt like the very next second, she was being shaken gently by Mrs. Xiao.

"Wake up, dear. I've brought plenty of food for you, so no dozing off just yet."

Sarah giggled at the presentation that had been laid before her. Mrs. Xiao had over done it again, as usual. Half of a crispy duck lay neatly arranged in pieces on one platter, black mushrooms and snow peas mixed in a white sauce lay in another. More rice that Sarah could ever hope to eat was mounded in a large bowl behind them, along with a half dish of beef tomatoes.

Looking at the woman that slid into the booth beside her, she laughed. "All of this...for me?" She raised an eyebrow. "I look that emaciated, do I?"

Mrs. Xiao snapped a napkin smartly and wiggled her nose. "Paper thin. But not everything is for you. I intend to join you. So...better eat up before I decide to take it all myself."

Sarah shook her head and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

They sat this way in silence for some time, devouring everything on the table. Sarah discovered she was hungrier than she thought and she matched Mrs. Xiao serving for serving. After ten minutes of moaning to one another about eating too much, Mrs. Xiao asked the question Sarah had been reluctant to hear.

"Tell me, my dear," she said gently, patting Sarah's hand. "Why have you come to see me? What happened that bothers you so?"

"Well..." Sarah took a deep breath and then listened to herself in slight horror as she babbled about everything that had happened these past few weeks: the dreams and nightmares, the class assignment that rekindled the memory, the weaving in and out of two worlds, the conversations between she, the Goblin King, and his minions.

In the end, out of breath and feeling empty, she gripped the woman's hands in anxiety. "If I'm crazy, please don't tell me. I don't want to know. Just make sure to knock me out cold before the little men in white coats come to cart me away."

Mrs. Xiao stayed silent for a moment and took a good look at the girl she had come to love as her own. It was clear to anyone that looked at her that she was not doing so well. There were dark circles under her eyes. And judging by the food she had swiftly inhaled, she had not been eating well either. A fair amount of both was to be expected with a young one in college, but this... Sarah's troubles clearly went deeper.

Pulling Sarah into a hug, she chuckled a bit and rubbed the girl's back to comfort her. "My dear, you're not crazy. This world is full of things no one has an explanation for. If I were to judge by those odd events, then every one of us should be carted away." Pushing Sarah back a bit, she grabbed a napkin and wiped at the few tears that had escaped that lovely face. "Why do you think these things are happening? What does this 'Goblin King' want with you?"

Sarah sighed and leaned back against the cushion. "I wish I knew. I thought it was that assignment and my dreams that started the whole thing. But now..." She raised her head up. "He seems to know something, but he won't tell me."

She sat up suddenly, as certain things began to click into place. "The goblin in the kitchen told me there was a girl in the Labyrinth and that she kept trying to run away. He said..." She closed her eyes to help remember. "He said that she made a bargain with the King...that she..." Frowning, she thought for a moment. Her eyes flew open. "She made a bargain with the King and then tried to change her mind." She looked at Mrs. Xiao. "Do you think it has anything to do with me?"

"I can't say, dear. But if I were you, I'd be extremely cautious. He could be dangerous." She squeezed the hands that still gripped hers. "You will be careful, won't you, my dear? I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you."

Sarah leaned over and kissed the old woman's cheek. "I will. I promise." She looked at her watch. "It's getting late, I'd better head home." She hugged the woman again and slid from the booth. "Thank you, Mrs Xiao...for everything." She started to pull out her money and the woman threw a napkin at her.

"Don't be offensive, my dear. You're family. You need that money more than I do." Mrs. Xiao slid from the booth and shoo-ed her away. "Go on. Get home before they start to worry about you."

Sarah hugged her again and waved as she headed toward the door. "Thank you. I'll stop by again soon."

Mrs. Xiao shook her head as she watched Sarah push the door open and head into the afternoon sunlight. She shook her head sadly. "Not if the Goblin King catches you first," she stated softly. Taking a deep breath and sighing gently, she quickly grabbed the busboy and set him to work clearing their table. She had more pressing matters that needed her attention now.

* * *

It was four o' clock by the time Sarah got home. Exhausted, she headed upstairs to her old room and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she finally awoke it was nearly eleven. She was surprised that she had been allowed to sleep this long. Despite Toby's outward bored-with-everything appearance -- at eight, no less! -- he still burst in unannounced upon occasion when he decided he needed to talk to her. Or her stepmother would come in and ask for her help with something. Even now, she still tried constantly to get Sarah more involved in the family. Sarah loved them, but most of her life she had lived alone in her room. It suited her.

Slightly groggy, she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. In her current state, she could have slept for years and still felt like it was not enough. She could not wait for whatever this was to be over.

Wandering over to her dresser, she grabbed her night clothes and headed for the shower. No one was up this time of night and she could take her time. Turning the water on as hot as she dared, she stood for awhile in the stream. And though she knew her problems were far from over, she found herself finally starting to relax under the pulsating pressure from the shower head.

Naturally, her thoughts began to drift towards current events and him. As soon as she found her mind following those well worn paths, she would stop herself and try to think of something else. Finally, she finished her shower quickly, dressed, and combed out her hair.

Padding downstairs, she went back to the kitchen. A cup of tea. That was what she needed. She hesitated at the door again. What she had never gotten the first time she had come down.

Slowly she peered into the kitchen, still expecting it to transform to the one of the Goblin King. Instead, the only thing that showed itself was the end of the island, bathed in the glow of the nightlight over the stove. She stepped in a bit further.

"Sarah?"

She jumped and squeaked.

Her step-mother apologized. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to startle you. I was hoping I'd get to talk to you alone." She patted a stool beside her. "Come, sit with me. We haven't had one of our late night talks in a while. How about some cocoa?"

Sarah took a seat on the opposite side of the island and watched while her step-mother heated the milk and added the chocolate. They said nothing as they waited. She looked back at Sarah a time or two and they smiled faintly at one another. Pouring two large mugs, her step-mother brought them to the island and they sat for a time in that deafening silence.

Karen watched as Sarah focused on the tile and played with the mug, running her finger around the rim. Something was clearly upsetting her and had been for weeks. A mother just knew these things. If only Sarah felt comfortable enough to confide in her completely. She always felt her holding back, as if she were afraid...

She reached across the island and placed her hand gently on Sarah's arm. "You can tell me anything, you know that...don't you?"

Sarah nodded. "I know." She started to continue, but stopped.

"What?"

"My problems... No one would really understand, you'd think I was crazy."

"Sarah," Karen admonished gently. "You know that isn't true. I was young once, too. I know the problems that come with life."

Sarah looked up and pulled her hand away. "What if I was to tell you that at fifteen, while babysitting Toby one weekend, I wished him away to the castle beyond the goblin city? What if I was to tell you that the king of the goblins came and he let me run the Labyrinth to get Toby back? What if I was to tell you that I had a nerve-racking and exciting adventure and made new friends, and in ten hours, I defeated the Goblin King? What if I was to tell you that up until five weeks ago I had put it out of my mind and went on with my life? What if I was to tell you that now, for some reason, I keep traveling between that world and this one and that I don't know why?"

Stopping the rush of words that came tumbling out of her mouth, she watched her step-mother stare at her with worry and something akin to fear plastered on her face. More than anything, Sarah wanted to take those words back. She had not meant to say them. Not to her.

And now it was too late.

_'What's said is said.'  
- 'But...I didn't mean it.'_

And why was it that for everything she said, for everything she did, his voice, his words came back to haunt her?

She forced herself not to walk out and ignore whatever her step-mother might say. Because she really did not want to hear some twisted interpretation about what her step-mother thought she had heard.

Despite the wrenching of her gut she realized she had to stay. They had a right to know the terrible things she had done all those years ago. They had a right to know she was not the Sarah they knew and loved.

Yes. They loved her. And she loved them. She should have seen it then.

"Sarah... Goblins? Kings? Honey, you're not making any sense. You must be tired. Do you have any idea what you're saying? I think we would have noticed if both of you were missing for ten hours and--"

Sarah interrupted, insistent. Not knowing why, she needed to make her step-mother understand. "But that's just it, he can reorder time. He set the clock back so that here, in this world, it would only be a few hours, and you would never know we were gone, you would never worry..."

Sarah blinked and gasped slowly in comprehension as her words trailed off. _Generous_. She heard his voice floating on the breeze, surrounding her as he circled again and again.

_'I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you.'_

It hit her like a lightening bolt. She finally understood.

"Oh, my god," she whispered, eyes wide in disbelief. "He couldn't..."

Karen slid off the stool and stood next to her. "Sarah, sweetie, you're starting to scare me. Who's he? Did someone hurt you back then? Did they hurt Toby?" She grabbed Sarah's arm. "Honey, answer me!"

Sarah forced herself to come out of her stupor and look at her step-mother. "No. No, nobody hurt us. He didn't hurt us. He never hurt us..." She trailed off once more only to be brought back to the present by her step-mother shaking her again.

"Sarah! What's the matter with you? You're spouting nonsense and terrifying me half to death!" She let go and headed for the kitchen door. "I think we should wake your fa--"

Sarah lunged for her step-mother, grabbing her arm, pulling her back. "No, please don't," She pleaded. Not her father. He could not handle something like this. Her step-mother. Only her step-mother could take on a secret this big. She would stop to understand the why of that logic later. "Don't wake Dad."

Karen allowed herself to be brought back into the kitchen. Sarah looked as if she would fall apart any minute. She could tell her daughter was at a breaking point. Anxiety and panic were written all over her face. This moment was important. She had a choice. Railroad the girl for answers until she reduced her to a gelatinous mass of tears, or help her retain a grip on reality and discuss this in a rational manner at a better time.

She chose the latter.

Sighing, she pulled Sarah close and hugged her. "Very well, I won't tell your father." She felt Sarah relax greatly in her embrace, her hold on her lessoned. "However, I won't forget this. We will get into this later...agreed?" She pushed Sarah back a bit to look at her.

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Later."

Karen brushed Sarah's hair back away from her face. "It's late and you need to sleep. Here..." She let go and walked over to the cupboard. Opening the cabinet door, she took down some pills. On her way back she picked up the mug of cocoa and handed them to Sarah. "Take these. They're mild sleeping pills, they'll help."

Sarah took them without hesitation and downed a couple with the help of the drink. She had not taken sleeping pills before, but her step-mother was right. Perhaps the nightmares and odd dreams would not bother her tonight.

Karen guided her out of the kitchen. "Get some rest. I'll make sure to keep them quiet in the morning."

Sarah nodded and headed upstairs. _They _meant Toby and her father. With tomorrow being Monday, and a school day, the two of them would be moaning and groaning together about having to go to work, having to go to school. Her father only did it to amuse Toby and annoy her step-mother.

Entering her room quietly, Sarah sat the mug of cocoa on her dresser and climbed into bed. She lay there, staring at the canopy over her head, staring at the ceiling. _Generous_, her mind intoned over and over, _Generous_. This new revelation shook her to the core. There was something wrong about it. "He couldn't." she whispered in the dark, "It's not possible..."

After a while, the pills began to kick in and she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Karen watched from the kitchen door as Sarah slowly made her way upstairs. She felt guilty. She had lied to her daughter. She had to tell Robert, he had to know. His daughter was having a breakdown. She only hoped they could help her make it through graduation. She sighed and went back into the kitchen to clean.


	9. Chapter 9

- **Nine** -

Maritza had made it to the edge between forest and junkyard, where she was told she would find the answers she was looking for. It was nightfall and as her gaze swept across the land, she could see campfires springing to life, one by one. But where to find the one that could help her?

For a fleeting moment, she thought to feel guilty or apprehensive towards what she was about to do. Shaking her head, she firmly pushed those feelings aside. This was not the time. It was only her now, only she mattered. Her family ripped from her by her own foolish words, she aimed to keep her end of the bargain.

It was not easy, finding the one who knew. There was always someone who had all of the answers, that was how these things worked. However, most of the creatures in this place kept to themselves. She had asked each one of them that had dared to show their face and they denied knowing anything. Apparently, knowledge was dangerous thing. As she had decided to give up, the way was offered to her. In the midst of the forest she was greeted by a wood sprite -- a skittish thing that spoke in quiet whispers, eyes continually darting back and forth, scanning their surroundings for the merest suggestion of danger.

The one who knew had been punished, so said the wood sprite, for failing at her task. Her precious things had been taken away, and pushed to the brink of insanity, no one knew if there was any comprehension left behind those eyes. Some speculated that she had been punished, not for failing, but because she had been given full knowledge of her charge and of the King's plans for her and took it upon herself to change the intended outcome of the quest.

Maritza was about to ask for details when the wood sprite started and fled. As the rustling of the underbrush faded away, these words floated back to her on the breeze: _Seek the ruins of what once was and there shall you find the key..._

So now, here she was, hoping to make some sense out of all of this. There had to be a reason Sarah kept drifting in and out, there had to be a purpose... And just what, exactly, did '_the ruins of what once was_' mean? She figured that it had to be in the junkyard. There were plenty of ruins there, but she was looking for something specific. And she had to find the one who knew.

"Deep within the very center, in the heart of the junkyard. That's where I'll find what I'm looking for." Pushing aside the broken railings that served as a gate, she stepped in slowly. Treading carefully, lest she trip or impale herself, she took in the place before her. She had not been here before. Her rush from the castle had not crossed this. Piles and piles of formerly cherished things lay scattered and broken and faded and torn and forgotten.

Forgotten. That hurt. _She_ had been forgotten. Ache flared and threatened to overwhelm her. Furiously blinking back tears, she whispered, "No. No crying. You've got no one to blame but yourself." Wiping her face, she forced herself to return to the task at hand.

Forgotten. Everything here had been forgotten. A little girl's doll, a young boy's fire truck, a board game, a book, a jump rope, a wagon, a box of crayons, a tire swing, a rocking horse... It went on endlessly. Anything a child could ever want, anything they could ever dream of getting. "It's here," she exclaimed in a soft voice, "It's all right here."

"Of course it is, it's only a question of time."

Whirling around, Maritza faced another goblin. Bent over severely from the weight of the items he carried, she could barely see his face. "What do you mean, '_it's_ _only a question of time_'?"

"Exactly what I meant. Where else would things go you no longer cared about?" The goblin hitched up his load and continued. "Every young one sets aside childish things. The only difference is when. Some let go sooner than others. It all ends up here." He held out a small arm and waved it around, then raised his head to study her. "If you look around, I bet you'll find some of your things in here. Though why you'd want them back..." He shrugged.

"My things?" she asked, disbelieving. "Why would my things be here?"

The goblin sighed. "Have you heard nothing? Every child, every race, every world. They all grow up. They all leave things behind. They all end up here." He watched her carefully.

Maritza stood in silence. _Could they really be here? If I did search, would I find them?_ She remembered the yo-yo, left on a porch swing; her wooden soldier, set adrift in a river and given a water burial; a doll that she threw at the boy next door because he teased her, and then refused to give it back. "My things..."

Turning, she began to search within the pile closest to her, the goblin forgotten. She pushed aside a toy drum, threw away pieces of a doll house, dug under toy cars, ribbons, a jar of bubble solution, and a seemingly never-ending section of stuffed animals. And found nothing.

Moving to the next, she pushed aside more: broken furniture, handmade pillows, colorful curtains, jewelry boxes, a pair of rusted skates, a bicycle wheel, music tapes, and a pogo stick. And still, nothing.

The third pile consisted of toy guns, bows and arrows, action figures, fishing rods, tennis rackets, baseball gloves, baseball bats, a dart board...

And then she saw it. A wooden soldier that looked suspiciously like the one she had floated away. Reaching down and picking it up gingerly, she lovingly caressed the face with a fingertip. With a small smile she began wiping off the dirt and grime that accumulated, and in doing so, shoved a splinter into her hand. Jerking, she uttered an exclamation and dropped the soldier. As it fell back into the pile, the head separated from the body and rolled down to the ground.

Carefully picking the splinter from her hand and sucking the wound, she growled. "What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be here looking for my things. I'm supposed to be finding the one who can help me get Sarah back so I can go home." She stilled. _Home. I don't have a home anymore...do I?_ Shivering, she pushed that thought and her feelings about the whole thing deep inside where she could not get to them. _Buck up, Maritza. Can't stop now..._ Shoving her hands into her jean's pockets and continuing on, she had only gone a few feet when a sudden thought stopped her in her tracks.

_'Every child...' The goblin said, 'Every child...'_

"What did you leave behind, Sarah?" she whispered, her head turning wildly, her eyes searching what lay around her as if the answer would appear by will alone. The need to find the one who knew pressed upon her again and she quickened her pace.

* * *

If she were asked, she would reply that she had been walking for hours. Hours upon hours. Past the mounds, past the small campfires surrounded by a goblin or two, their backs piled with junk. It was all junk. As far as the eye could see. And she was getting sick of it.

She had ignored the goblins, their only concern being the fire and their belongings. The few she had tried to speak to initially had either ignored her or laughed at her questions as if she were mad. But she was desperate. She was close to the center. She needed answers.

And try as she might, she could not seem to rid herself of the despair that permeated this place. It was a sense of utter uselessness, a wanting to simply curl up in the corner with _things_ and be left alone. Feeling strangely defeated, she gave into it, plopping down on the ground in a patch of bare earth. Sitting cross-legged, she propped her elbows on them and rested her chin in her hands.

_What's the point? I'm obviously _never_ going to find what I'm looking for. Why bother?_

A goblin shuffled by, and seeing her there, stopped and with a most unheard of gesture, handed her a teddy bear. Maritza reached out without thinking and hugged it tightly to her. She began to rock, back and forth, humming to it. The goblin, satisfied, hitched up his load and continued on. Maritza continued to sit, clutching the bear, rocking and humming, as if she had no other purpose than this.

"I never figured you for a quitter, young woman."

Startled out of her trance, Maritza looked up into a pair of near-black beady eyes belonging to a very old goblin woman. Her face was wrinkled profusely, her thin, white hair sticking out in all sorts of directions. On her back, just like the others, she carried her own load of things.

There was confusion on Maritza's face as she replied, "But...I'm not a quitter. I didn't give up. I'm looking for the one who knows, the one that can help me bring back Sarah."

"Oh, you are, are you then? And how do you expect to find anyone sitting on the ground, staring off into space?" The goblin woman cackled and Maritza cringed at the sound. It grated her nerves and there was such a knowing in it that she was suddenly very frightened. Wiggling her brows, the old woman pointed at the teddy bear in Maritza's hands. "Here you are, with a piece of your own puzzle, right there, and you don't even know it."

Maritza pulled back the bear and looked at it. Underneath the grime, she could see that it used to be light brown. It even still had the red ribbon, tied around its neck. "But this is just a teddy bear."

The goblin woman cackled again and hitched her load higher. Gesturing to Maritza, she made her way over to another large pile of junk. "Now, why don't you come in here and see if there're any other pieces you can find, hmm?"

Standing slowly, Maritza clutched the bear tighter. A part of her wanted to run away and forget about the whole thing. Just a small part. Mostly she was full of curiosity. This was the only goblin who had bothered to even really pay attention to her, let alone offer to show her something. _Perhaps... _She looked down at the bear again. It gave her an odd sense of strength. _Yes_. Lifting her chin higher, she followed and stepped past the tattered cloth curtain the old woman pulled back for her.

Emerging through to the other side, she gasped. It was a bedroom. Or what was left of it. Most of the walls had come tumbling down, allowing the junk outside to fall inward. To her left was a bed, to the right, a dressing table, both covered in junk. What were once cherished treasures on shelves and tables had now become part of the filth that surrounded her. This was some young girl's bedroom, left behind to rot.

Her attention was caught by a scrapbook lying on a pile in the corner. Dropping the bear and making her way over, she picked it and gently flipped through the disintegrating pages of pictures and clippings and faded handwriting. Flipping it over to the front, she barely made out the title: _"Linda Williams: A Life Onstage. By Sarah Williams."_ The words of the wood sprite came back to haunt her: _Seek the ruins of what once was..._ She placed the scrapbook back onto the pile and stepped in awe back to the center of the room. Slowly turning in a circle, her eyes widened as she took it all in. "Sarah," she whispered. "This was Sarah's room."

Maritza jumped as the goblin woman pushed past her and waddled further in. "Yes, now you're understanding things. Maybe you'll put it together, after all."

Staring down at the old woman, who looked up at her steadily through a tuft of hair, Maritza shouted in triumph and pointed. "It's you! I found you! You're the one who knows!"

The goblin woman shook her head. "_You_ found _me_, eh? If I hadn't come to you, you'd still be sitting there in the dirt, clutching that teddy bear, just as she did, forgetting everything."

The rest of the conversation with the wood sprite came rushing back to her and Maritza's heart pulsed with hope. _I'm so close... I can get her back; I can end this bargain... I can go home!_ Ignoring, for the moment, the fact that she did not have a home to go back to, she forged ahead excitedly. "The wood sprite... She said you were there, that you interfered with Sarah's quest, that you changed things..." Puzzled, she stopped and questioned. "But...you were punished. He took away your things. You're supposed to be nearly insane!"

The old woman cackled. "They say that, do they?" Turning, she managed to pull a chair from the rubble and pounding the cushion a few times to shake the dust, gestured for Maritza to sit.

Maritza complied and waited for the goblin woman to settle down next to her, leaning against the junk that surrounded them.

"Only the King and I know what really happened and only part of _that_ I now give to you." Reaching under her apron, she pulled out a small red book. "This..." She handed it to Maritza. "This is what started it all and, in the end, the very thing that finished it."

Maritza gasped when she realized what she held. It was the book: 'The Labyrinth.' Flipping through it, she stopped at the page with the red silk ribbon bookmark. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," she read aloud, "I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen."

Looking up from the book she asked, "Stolen? But, I heard the story, he didn't steal anything. She _wished_ her brother away!"

The goblin woman replied, "The girl was smart, but not clever. She never did figure out the difference. Clung stubbornly to those words, even after he explained otherwise."

Maritza frowned. They were getting off the subject. "Look, it's nice to reminisce and all, but I need to know how to bring her back. I made a bargain with the King. He wants her. I want out of this mistake and away from here. How do I do that?"

The old woman stood and picked up the teddy bear. She fingered the plastic eyes and nose. Looking back at Maritza, she stated: "No one, not since time began, has ever figured out the key to this place. There have been only a handful that have ever made it to the castle. Only one had the potential to destroy him completely. Even after she had reached the castle and regained her brother, the girl kept coming for him. He had hoped that he might make her understand, but she would listen to nothing." She dropped the bear and turned away.

"That was why I interfered. I was the one who placed her chair in the ballroom so she would see it and break free. I was the one who placed her book on the dresser so she would read it and remember. Otherwise, he would have kept her. She never would have understood that way. And she had to understand."

Maritza had risen and inched closer. "Understand what?" she asked softly. "What is the key?" She backed away and fell into the chair as the goblin woman turned on her with a scowl on her face.

"You've spent all this time here, running around, trying to get away from the trappings of your own wish and you don't know?" The old woman shook her head and sighed. She grunted as she sat as best she could with her things on her back and pointed. "You have the answer. It's there, right in front of you. You've had it the whole time."

"What? Impossible. If I had the answer already, don't you think I'd have used it by now?" Maritza leaned forward and dropped her head into her hands. "Oh...this is hopeless..." she groaned.

With speed that belied her age, the goblin woman stood, yanked the book from Maritza's hands, opened it to the bookmark page and shoved it into her face. Maritza rose up and leaned back in surprise and fear.

"Foolish child!" The old woman moved in even closer. "The book, it's all in the book. Read _between_ the lines!"

Once Maritza recovered from her shock and forced herself to function, she gently took the book from the goblin woman. She read the words that were underlined in pencil. "For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is as great." She looked up at the old woman, who stared back and waited for her to continue. Sighing, Maritza kept reading. "You have no power over me." After a pause, she looked up. "I don't get it."

Her face darkening, the goblin woman prompted. "Read it again."

"For my will is as strong as yours. And my king--" Maritza threw the book down. "This doesn't make any sense! Why not just tell me?"

The old woman turned away. "If you don't figure it out by yourself, if you don't understand..."

"What? Just like Sarah had to understand? Do we even know if _she_ figured it out?"

The goblin woman shrugged. "It's not my place to say. But I suggest you hurry. You don't want to be stuck here forever." And before Maritza could react, the old woman left, leaving her alone.

Blinking in disbelief, Maritza stood and stared at the door. She threw her hands up and sighed. "And I thought this would be easy." Pacing in what little space there was, she murmured to herself. "Think, M, think. You're not stupid. You can do this."

Kicking at a broken watering can, one of the many endless things that littered this place, she growled. "Damn you, you tricked me!" Reaching down, she picked up the teddy bear. "I suppose you belonged to her, too?" Tossing the bear in the direction of the bed, she whirled and sat back down in the chair. Changing her mind, she stood and shouted, "You didn't tell me who she was! You never said the girl you wanted was the one that beat you!" Where had her head been? Why had it not occurred to her who the girl was?

When Hoggle had mentioned Sarah's name, Maritza prayed the earth would open and swallow her, feeling like such a fool, having played right into the King's hands. She knew then that he had been waiting for the perfect moment, the perfect patsy. And she never gave it a moment's thought when she had said yes to his offer. All she had wanted was to stop the pain her father was in.

Maritza dropped to the floor, pulling her legs up to her chin, hands clasped firmly around her calves. "What is the key?" There was an answer to all of this, she was sure. What about the book? Why did the goblin woman say the answer was there, why did she have her keep reading those stupid lines? Surely Sarah's journey could not have been exactly like the book...could it? Reaching out and picking it up from where she had flung it to the ground, she flipped to the beginning.

"Sarah makes a wish. The King grants it. Then he shows up and makes a deal with her: the baby for her dreams, even though he already has the baby." Maritza put the book down. "Why? _She_ didn't make a deal, it was just a wish. Once a wish is done, it's done. You can't change it." She stood. "What am I missing?"

Sighing, she stopped herself. "Okay. Try being logical for a change. You've heard the story before. Your father is counting on you!" Thinking of him made the ache come back, made her want to cry again.

"No!" she gritted her teeth and clinched her fists. "Focus!" She paced. "All three of us are tied together. Sarah wanted the baby, the King wants her, I wanted my father to be happy..." Trailing off, she blinked. "Want. We all wanted something."

Looking at the book where she dropped it, realization set in. She laughed. "Oh, I am an idiot! The story! The King fell in love with the girl. He gave her power, knowing she would use it. Whatever she wanted had to be done." Excitement grew. She kept going with her train of thought. "When she wished the baby away, he had something that gave him power over her, to make her do what he wanted instead. It was a struggle of wills."

_For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is as great._

"She reached the castle, found the baby. Still, he tried to win. If she accepted her dreams, if she accepted him, his power would defeat what she was given. But at the end..."

_You have no power over me._

"She must have known she'd already won, that the baby was hers. By saying the words, it severed his hold on her. He had nothing left to bargain with her." Dizzy and tired, Maritza sat down in the chair. "But _her _power over _him_ still exists. He didn't take it back. And when I made my wish..." Her eyes widened. "That's it! That's why she comes and goes! She'd already denied him, so my wish didn't work the way he intended. She has to _WANT_ to come back. And since I agreed to give her to him - I have to get her to agree to come back!"

Slumping into the chair, Maritza groaned and placed her hands over her eyes. Her skull was throbbing, she had a massive headache. She also realized she was starving. How long had it been since she had eaten? Or drank? She could not think about that now. She had to finish this.

"The King... The King has to send me back; it's the only way..." Standing and racing for the door, she threw it open and ran without care through the junkyard and headed back towards the castle.

In her rush she missed the goblin woman just outside, watching her, cackling to herself. "Now you understand, don't you, my dear?"

* * *

_A/N: The end of this chapter drove me to madness. Please feel free to tell me if it's stupid. I can take it._


	10. Chapter 10

- **Ten** -

The Goblin King lounged upon his throne, ignoring the goblins that took it upon themselves to set up camp in this room. It was no matter. The continuous chatter and laughter emitted from those faces gave him something to tune out, helped him to focus his thoughts inward. And they provided close and easy targets should his frustrations get the better of him. And in this case, he was close to that threshold.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed. His consult was late. Though, why he needed to consult with anyone was the question he had been asking for most of the day. Why could he not see this for himself? He was missing something, something important. When that girl could not produce what she promised immediately, he should have consulted then. Too many ages spent only in the company of goblins, he had grown to rely on the mortals that came to him. He should have known better. Mortals were not to be trusted.

And Hoggle. He knew very well the dwarf had stayed and not left as he had been told. No doubt he had a few words to say to the girl afterward. He was very fond of Sarah. The fact that the girl had agreed to exchange her for a wish must have infuriated him greatly. A fleeting smile crossed his face. Oh, Hoggle would be very upset, indeed.

The dwarf had grown a bit of a backbone. Not that Jareth cared. Hoggle was one of the few beings that he considered capable of some semblance of intelligence. It was nice to have someone oppose him every now and again. And Jareth had expected him to make an appearance to berate him for the transgression much sooner than this.

So...for now...he would wait. He had let the girl run freely this long with no success, what was a few more hours? Tapping a finger to his chin, he considered his next move.

* * *

Hobbling as fast as his short legs would carry him, Hoggle took every shortcut he knew. The good news: most of them were tunnels below the Labyrinth. The bad news: with the constant breeze that was ever present here, the candle lantern kept going out. And he was running out of matches.

"Damn," he muttered, stopping to fish another out of his pocket. "Too much trouble to keep the light on all the time, ain't it?" Jareth only lit the place when he was around, which was rare to never, while his reluctant subject was forced to creep around in the dark like some criminal. And according to his majesty, he already was.

A single strike of the match against the tunnel wall expertly flared it to life. Ever so gently he eased open the lantern door, joined candle and match together, and a soft glow pushed back the dark. It was not much, just enough to prevent him from tripping over whatever might be lying in his path today. Some of the tunnels were near to ruin, and despite his prodding, Jareth refused to have them restored.

A turn into a cross-tunnel caught the candle in its breeze. Hoggle froze and held his breath as the light flickered and threatened to go out. Slowly, he let out a sigh of relief as the wavering flame became steady and fed at the wick once more. Moving slower than before, he continued onward.

To the unknowing eye, it would appear that his majesty had mellowed since Sarah beat him. But Hoggle knew better. Jareth was itching for revenge. And now it seemed that because of little Missy, he would have it.

_And that's why he's gotta be stopped_.

It was bad enough that Jareth had tricked another young girl to get what he wanted. Hoggle was not about to let that rat get his hands on Sarah, too. "Not if I have somethin' to do with it," he growled softly.

It never set right with him, what Jareth did to Sarah. Or his forced part in it. That was why he decided to help her in spite of the King's warnings. It was something he would never regret. Despite her forgiveness of him about that peach, he still felt he had to owe up to what he had done. Even if he got tipped into the Bog one day for it.

Stopping at another cross-tunnel, Hoggle hung the lantern from a peg on the corner and turned left, which presented him with a door at the end of the short passageway. As he pulled the key from his pocket to unlock it, another breeze caught the lantern and the candle went out again. He looked back and shook his head. "It don't matter." This was the end of his underground traveling, anyway. Pushing open the door, the setting sun blinded him as he took the few short steps upward that led him out into the Labyrinth. The door slammed shut behind him and the tunnel was encased in darkness once more.

* * *

Jareth was tired of waiting. It seemed that he would be getting cooperation from no one. His curiosity turned to the girl as he wondered where she was, what she was doing. He had given her quite a shock when he had presented the crystal, noting how deep pain flared in her eyes as she gazed upon the scene that unfolded within. He had thought perhaps she might regret her wish to make her father happy, but her only concern appeared to be the object of their exchange.

Weaving a crystal around his hand, he threw it gently upwards and it hung in suspension just above eye level. He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Here was his consult -- with the girl. They stood in the remains of Sarah's bedroom, the false one he had confined her in with the spell to forget everything until time ran out. He frowned. The fact that she was meeting with her instead of him was quite disconcerting. Who would disobey orders and send the girl to her? He sighed. These days it could be any of them. The loyalty his subjects gave had always been fleeting at best. His was not a kingdom of kindness, but of fear.

He watched the two of them as they discussed a topic of some importance. It was unfortunate that his crystals did not give him sound, only sight. Their exchange intrigued him; he chuckled as the old woman yanked the book from the girl's hands and shoved it into her face, pointing out some passage she deemed critical. Sitting up with interest, he leaned closer as the girl's face turned from one of frustration to one of knowing and hope. She had her answer. With a wave of his hand, the room completely collapsed from existence behind her as she flung open the door and ran out. She was headed in the direction of the castle.

Sitting back, he allowed the crystal to vanish. Perhaps he _could _wait, after all.

* * *

Maritza was nearly out of breath and strength by the time she reached the outer castle gate. The one guard that was still awake stood and pointed his lance in her direction as she skidded to a stop.

"Halt! Who goes there? State yer bus'ness!"

She groaned. _Not this, again!_ How many times would she have to announce herself to the same guard? "It's Maritza, you dolt. Open the gate!"

The guard squinted into the twilight until she was close enough to see. "Ah..." He lowered the lance. "Fancy meeting you here again, Miss. Tired of running in circles, then? Ain't you learned by now that you can't get away? Not unless the King says so."

She waved a hand absently at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, _scary _ruler of the maze with a big chip on his shoulder. Look, I don't have time to chat. Please...just open the gate, okay? It's important. I have to see him right away."

"Now, now," he raised the lance just a bit. "Don't you be getting high 'n' mighty with me, young lady. You know the rules. I gots to announce you, first."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, for the--!" Stopping herself, she took a deep breath and tried again. "Please, tell his majesty that Maritza has found the answer to the bargain; that she requests an audience and would be delighted to stand in his presence to speak with him."

The guard lowered the lance and grinned. "That's more like it. That weren't so hard, now, was it?"

Covering her face with her hands, she sighed and gave out a rather muffled "No." The guard turned and opened the gate, motioning her in. Running her fingers through her hair, she followed, tapping her foot in irritation as her request was rattled off to two more guards before they finally let her into the castle.

Her final guard puffed himself up importantly and strut into the throne room, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Your Majesty, You Have A Gue--" The guard froze as the King slowly rotated his head to stare with glittering evil at the one who dared to intrude. The guard's mouth snapped shut in obedience, running from the room in haste. The goblins cackled in glee at his retreat, throwing things at him, shouting obscenities in a language Maritza was really glad she did not understand.

The King's gaze swung to her, his eyes sweeping over her from head to foot, taking in her disheveled appearance, noting the emotions on her face shifting between excitement at her discovery and her annoyance at him. Her hands were balled into fists; her arms frozen into place against her sides.

She watched him inspect her, his eyes roaming, no doubt judging her. If he thought he could make her squirm with that look, he was sadly mistaken. Maritza backed down from no one. And she was not about to make the first move. If he wanted what she knew, he could damn well ask for it, beg even. Staring back at him, she put a rein on her emotions and refused to blink.

They stood at an impasse, he waiting for her to grow impatient and announce her discovery, she waiting for him to demand it. The goblins, aware enough to detect the animosity between them, gradually fell silent and shrank into the surrounding walls, stepping away from the pair of them as far as they possibly could without leaving the room. It was their duty to protect the King. They were not about to miss a possible fight they might be allowed to partake in.

The Goblin King sat up and swiveled to face her, planting both feet on the dais. Drumming his fingers against the curved arm, the staring contest continued.

As the tension built, the goblins were the first to become restless. It started as a whisper here and there, scattered among the horde. They sat with baited breath, eager to see who broke first. Soon, they began to place bets, the occasional whispering turning into a low buzz as the lure of the winning pot threw them into a dither.

Under his breath, the King began to growl. He had nearly forgotten them, so focused had he become upon the girl. They were distracting him. And they were treading on his last nerve.

"_QUIET!_"

The King pounded his fist against the arm, shouting his command with a snarl. Everyone within hearing distance jumped and cowered obediently. After a slight pause, he pushed himself away from the throne, descending the three steps that took him to her level. Placing his hands behind his back, he took his time stepping around her frozen form once...twice...three times. Refusing to look at him, she stared straight ahead, breathing defiantly through flaring nostrils.

He despised the fact that he had to resort to this, disgusted that his way to revenge relied on a mortal. It took all of his restraint not to throw her against the wall and squeeze the answer from her screaming lips. She knew what needed to be done, that much he could see. He would _not_ ask. It was too close to begging. She would tell him and she would do it of her own accord. She would _not_ gain the upper hand against him. She would _not _lord it over him, that she had everything and he had nothing. He would _not_ allow it. Not again.

Finally she looked upward to meet his gaze. Watching him stand before her, Maritza felt the first fluttering of triumph. She knew. She had him. She saw it in his face. All she had to do was tell him how to get the girl back and he would do it. Anything she asked for. Trying not to betray her glee, she told him what he wanted to know. "You have to send me back," she spoke softly. "You have to send me to her."


	11. Chapter 11

_Dedicated to _**FireShifter**_, who refuses to allow me to be a slacker. :-P_

- **Eleven** -

Raising an eyebrow, staring down at her, he sensed her excitement, he could smell it. She reeked of it. That degree of eagerness, something she could barely contain, was foolish and foolhardy.

It was also a warning.

A warning to him to show full restraint, to refuse to indulge his need for his prize. He could not be certain that this girl would bring him what he wanted. Stubborn, willful to a fault, she might refuse to return. He needed assurance that she would keep her word.

Turning, he resumed his circling of her. "Am I to simply accept this? You insist that I send you back to your world and expect me to allow it?" Reaching out, he grabbed her chin roughly, lowering his face to hers, his lips pulling back to expose canine-like teeth. "If you think me a fool..." he growled, before shoving her away in disgust, dismissing her. "I have faced much cleverer than you, girl."

Stumbling backward in confusion, her initial excitement fading, Maritza could only blink as she watched him step back up to the throne, draping himself into his usual position. He thought she was lying to him, trying to trick him? She stared as he pulled a crystal from thin air, weaving it around one hand, her eyes following the quick movements until she began to feel nauseous. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard, breathing slowly until the sickness passed.

"I'm telling you the truth," she announced softly, her weariness beginning to overwhelm her. "It's the only way. She has to _want_ to come back. That's why it didn't work before. I can convince her to come back."

"I see." He only allowed the briefest of an eye flicker in her direction to acknowledge her before concentrating on the crystal. Adding his other hand, the crystal slowed as it rolled back and forth between them. "And your wish to return home has no influence on this..._revelation_. How can I be certain you will not run to find your father? How can I be certain you will not refuse and remain there?"

"What have I got to go back to!" she shouted. "You've erased me from my previous life! He doesn't even know who I am!" At that admission, the truth of her words and the pain of it broke free from its hiding place. The previous days of little food, even less sleep, and running for her life helped to push her despair over the edge. The Maritza that had stood proudly and defied the King melted, replaced by an exhausted and panicked young girl. She buried her face within her hands, stifling a sob.

The Goblin King sighed. She was crying. He hated crying.

Vanishing the orb, he sat up and swiveled to face her again. Descending from his throne he stood in front of her, removing her hands from her face, tilting her head up gently by her chin. Her noises stopped, but the tears remained. Those pale blue eyes silently pleaded with him to let her go, to allow her to end this.

Reluctant as he was to admit it, he had no choice. He knew that she would never give up. He either sent her away to return what was his or be forced to waste endless resources to catch her when she attempted escape.

But not tonight. He had noticed the rings under her eyes, the exhaustion, the rumbling stomach. This one had been running away continuously for days. If she were to traverse the two worlds and return again, she needed rest and food. He could be that lenient.

"Let us call a truce for the moment, _hmm_? Go back to your room. In the morning, we will negotiate terms. Are we agreed?"

_Truce?_ With a scoff she pulled her head away from that hand, wiping the tears from her face. Her anger came back, insulted at the condescension in his tone. Putting her hands on her hips, Maritza barked at him, "I don't need to be babied! I can handle myself just fine!" And she was about to tell him _exactly_ where he could put that truce of his, when his reaction stopped her.

He had crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, amusement plastered across his face. For one brief, flickering moment, he looked so much like her father when he was waiting out one of her fits at being treated like a child. It was a loving gesture that always made her melt. She would run into his arms for a quick hug, apologize for her behavior, and that would be the end of it. But if the King thought for one _blasted_ minute that she would fall for it from _him_... She closed her mouth with a snap and mimicked his pose, her face set back into its hard shell of defiance. "I know what you're doing and it won't work. You could _never_ be my father."

His amusement faded. The King stepped back, some hidden signal was given, and part of the goblin horde removed themselves from the walls and surrounded her.

Fuming as they grabbed at her, she spit at him. "I hate you," she ground out between clenched teeth as the goblins pushed and pulled her from the room, laughing heartily while she yelled at them to stop touching her, demanding they let her go.

The Goblin King ignored her sentiment, watching her being taken to rest. He was most impressed by her ferocity, intrigued at how quickly she changed to near helplessness at the mention of her father. He made good note of that, determined to use it against her. He frowned.

"Show yourself, Higgle, coward that you are."

"Hoggle."

From the darkest corner of the room, the dwarf emerged, hands stuffed into his pockets. He shuffled forward slowly, eyes flashing from the floor to his Majesty's face, a sickening feeling building in his gut. Despite his boldness as of late, he could not quite muster the bravery required, now that they were face to face, to stand up to the King and lash out at him for what he was doing.

Jareth turned, looking down his nose at the short statue of the one before him. He had expected the dwarf to come to her aid, as she begged to return. Instead, he lingered in the shadows, watching. Try as he might, he never knew where this one's loyalties lay.

"Hoggle, why did you not help this girl?"

The dwarf did not answer right away. His Majesty was known for his tricks and Hoggle had a bad feeling that he was up to something. After a moment's pause, he replied slowly, "She seemed like she could handle 'erself. I ain't never been one for interferin' in your Majesty's work."

His Majesty put on a face of surprise. "Oh? Is that so?" Stepping closer, he crouched down to Hoggle's level, reached out to grab him by the shoulder and pulled him forward abruptly. His voice was low and menacing. "I recall a certain dwarf who lost his head over a girl and helped her solve my Labyrinth to take back that which was rightfully mine."

The longer the King stared at him, waiting for a reply, the more uncomfortable Hoggle felt. He began to squirm under that scrutinizing gaze. Swallowing hard, he whispered, "She was my friend."

The Goblin King snarled at the word, pushing the dwarf to the ground as he stood and stomped to the other side of the room. The remaining goblins laughed at Hoggle, skittering backwards hastily as his Majesty passed. Now was not a time to be underfoot. Spinning abruptly on his heels, his cape snapping to a point at the turn, Jareth marched toward Hoggle, for all intents and purposes, to squeeze the life out of him, goblins following along behind him eagerly. Perhaps they would get to see blood after all.

Hoggle had barely managed to stand when he saw the King heading his way. Still unbalanced, he stepped backwards quickly, falling again as his Majesty reached him. Yelping in terror as the King hauled him to his feet and shoved him against the wall, his life flashed before his eyes.

The goblins, cheering and catcalling, surrounded both their King and the dwarf, encouraging his Majesty to do something most horrible to him.

"Bash 'is head in, sire!"

"Let Humongous chop 'im into bits!"

"Right! Turn 'im into shish kebab!"

"Shut-up!" his Majesty bellowed over the deafening chatter, his gaze not leaving the dwarf dangling from his hands. He waited until they were quiet before speaking again.

"Hoghead," the King spat out. "Your life is next to meaningless. There are worse punishments than the Bog of Eternal Stench. Be very thankful that you are still useful to me. Otherwise, this hour would be your last." Dropping the dwarf, his Majesty returned to his throne, kicking at a goblin who did not move fast enough. He sat up straight, picking up his riding crop and slapping it smartly against the curved bone arm of it.

With a collective, disappointed groan, the goblins gave up, returning to their usual pursuits. There was no longer any fun in it for them. Nobody would be killing anybody today.

Hoggle dared not move. Death was not something he particularly cared for, especially his own.

As if reading his thoughts, the King announced, "I intend to send the girl back to retrieve her. As she agreed, so it will be done; I _will_ have my revenge. You," he turned and pointed the crop at Hoggle. "will go with her. If you _dare_ breathe _one_ _word _of betrayal, I will strike you where you stand."

"Yes, your Majesty." Hoggle mumbled, hanging his head, ashamed. Yet again, instead of standing up to Jareth, he allowed himself to be forced to wrong Sarah. She would never forgive him for this one. Not this time.

* * *

Maritza sat on the windowsill looking out over the Labyrinth. Despite her need, she could not sleep. Disappointed at his reaction to her good news, and angry at herself for being weak in front of the King, she wondered how someone she barely knew could push all of her buttons so well. He knew exactly what to say and do to set her off. Drawing the blanket closer, she shook her head and sighed.

He _would_ send her back. She knew it. He knew it. He had no choice. If he wanted this Sarah, it was the only way. She just had no clue about what to say to get her to come back. Or how to say it. Or if it would work.

"Nonsense," she scolded. "Don't think that way. It _will_ work. It has to."

She wanted nothing more than to return home to her father. She wanted things back the way they were. She was smarter now. She had learned a lot already. Even if she had to deal with her aunt a hundred times over, she could stand up to her now. She could fight alongside her father, make her aunt see the harm she was causing, make her see how wrong she was. With her mother gone, the light of his life, he needed her now. She kept him grounded, kept him from going crazy. He was getting better, but still...it was not enough.

The King mentioned negotiating terms in the morning. Perhaps she could bargain with him to get some of her life back, the way it used to be. At the very least, have her father recognize her when she showed up on the doorstep. Because she had every intention of finding him and making him a part of the rest of her life, whatever that would be, whether he knew who she was or not. She would _make_ him see her. She could help him remember.

Making that decision made her feel better. Sliding off the sill, she returned to the bed, wrapping the blanket tight around her. It would not be much or sound, but she would be able to get some sleep now. Closing her eyes, she drifted, dreaming of her father.

* * *

Pale moonlight shown through the curtains that framed her bedroom window. They rustled slightly with the breeze that found its way into Sarah's room. She could never sleep with the window closed. She needed the night air. Though, tonight... Perhaps she should have nailed it shut.

Tucked into an opposing corner of the room was the Goblin King. In an effort to calm his temper and lower his stress, he came to her. He had watched her on many a night, when being King became too much of an effort, when he had spent more lonely nights in his bed than he could fathom.

His eyes eagerly drank in the form that lay tangled in the sheets, which rose and fell in rhythm to every breath she took. She lay slightly diagonal, feet toward the wall, head close to the outside, her dark hair hanging down the side of the bed. One arm had been flung outward, fingers curled, her hand spotlighted by the patch of light.

Powerful was the urge that bid him to cross the room, to hold that hand and tuck her body back under her covering. But he dared not. He did not trust himself to touch her. It would be too easy to lose himself. And if she should awaken...

There had been only a few females in his life that affected him so and this one was very young. _Even now_, he thought,_ too young to understand what I wished to give her_. She had rejected him when he offered before, out of fear of losing. Which he did anyway. Bested by a fifteen year-old child.

"You fool," he whispered bitterly to the sleeping figure across the room. "Do you know what could have been yours?" He stepped closer. "Do you know what I would have done, had you only asked?" Another step. "Instead you insisted upon playing the game, of spouting those _stupid_ words...to the very end." Now illuminated by the moon, he was so very close.

"_Sarah_..."

He spoke her name with longing and regret and his un-gloved hand touched hers...

* * *

Sarah jerked awake, gasping for air as if she had been holding her breath. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. Her eyes darted wildly about, trying to see in the black. _Someone_ had been in her room, she could feel it.

Shivering - from cold or fear, she could not tell - she worked her way out of the sheets and stood at the window. Swinging both sides in, she closed them, rotating the hook up from one stile to loop it around the gold knob screwed into the other. Leaning her head against the glass, she breathed deep, drawing in a great lungful of air.

Once her heart slowed to a reasonable level, she dropped into the chair in front of her dressing table, flexing her left hand. It felt... She could still feel the impression of solid fingers closing securely about her own. She bit at her lip in worry.

_Could it have been him?_

"Jareth," she whispered, some compulsion filling her with a need to say his name out loud. The moment it left her lips, his phantom presence embraced her, easing her fears. Closing her eyes, she leaned back into the chair, reveling in it. It had been so long since she had felt safe.

She smiled gently as he nuzzled her flesh, heard him sigh her name across her ear...

"NO!" she barked, sitting straight up in the chair, eyes open wide. His presence faded. Standing in panic, she whirled around and kicked the chair over, backing away until she bumped against her bed. What was she doing? She did not want _him_! She had no thought about him that way and now she was letting him caress her?

Breathing hard, she found herself shaking again.

"No," she insisted, denying him, denying her reaction, denying...everything.

"No."


	12. Chapter 12

**- Twelve -  
**

One hour before dawn found Karen sitting on the enclosed back porch, sipping coffee. After her talk with Sarah last night, she had not slept well. Unable to stay in bed, she wandered downstairs to sit in the cool night air to try and sort things out.

She could not be sure if anything Sarah had told her -- _goblins, castles, kings...a labyrinth?_ -- were true or not. At that age, Sarah had spent all of her free time with fairy tales and fantasy. Perhaps she had dreamt it; perhaps she had scared herself after telling Toby one of her bedtime stories. There could be any number of reasons for it. But that was not what was bothering her about their conversation.

There had been such a desperate, wild look in Sarah's eyes, bloodshot and ringed with dark circles, almost as if she would go stark-raving mad at any second. That was what had scared Karen the most -- the fact that her daughter might be having a breakdown, falling to pieces under her nose, and she had failed to notice.

Now...

Karen inhaled deeply, watching the sky lighten as it heralded the morning sun. It occurred to her that she had made a hasty decision last night, placing herself in a thicket of thorns. She could not break her promise and mention this to Robert without destroying Sarah's trust in her. She could not keep it a secret from him, either, not without betraying the trust of her husband.

To say her dilemma was unnerving was an understatement. Her life had always been mapped down to the minute, always predictable; there was never a problem that could not be solved.

But Sarah...

Sarah was an enigma. She made her feel off balance and unsure; she never knew which direction to approach from. Even in these later years, when their relationship had evolved to something more than wicked step-mother and petulant child, there was still a wall between them.

Karen did not like to place blame, but since the day Linda walked out, leaving her husband and daughter behind, Sarah had been afraid to share, afraid to let anyone in. She even kept Robert at a distance. The only person that had come closest was Toby, though she did not care for him at first. They had always argued over babysitting him -- among other things.

Taking another sip of the strong, black liquid curling steam around her face, Karen stood and crossed the porch, inhaling the scent of hydrangeas beginning to wake to the new day. Even after all these years of no contact, Sarah continued to dream that Linda might reappear, or at the very least, contact her. Based on the woman's history, however, Karen knew that neither would happen.

Sometimes it hurt that Sarah did not see herself as her daughter. Because Karen intended on loving her father and being her mother until her death as a twice-great grandmother. She always held on to the hope that, given enough time, Sarah would open to her completely; that one day she would tell her everything. Considering Sarah's current state of mind, she hoped it would happen before it was too late.

* * *

Sleep never returned for Sarah. She sat on the edge of her bed, her gaze on the fallen chair, unable to escape the continuous loop of thoughts and questions that spun in her brain. Terrified, horrified, traumatized... There were not enough words to describe the emotions that had kept her awake and on alert these last few hours.

Quiet as she was, the rest of the family would never know what was going on behind her door. They would most likely assume she was still in bed tired, possibly exhausted from her classes. Was that not why she was encouraged to come home? Did Karen not give her sleeping pills to make her rest?

At one point, she had the sudden urge to fling open her door and run screaming out into the night. She wanted to do something, anything, to shake this connection to the labyrinth that she could not get rid of.

She had thought her project paper on repressed fear started this whole mess. But after last night's revelations, she knew otherwise. _He_ did this. Whatever was happening was his fault. She refused to say his name now, having realized somewhere in her ramblings that each time she did, he appeared. But she could not trust that he would not show without her saying it, either.

It was not until the noise outside her door -- Toby complaining about having to get up to go to school -- penetrated her thoughts that she snapped out of her trance. Lifting her head, she stared through the window, tracing the limbs of the tree just outside it. She would have to wait until everyone left before she could emerge and sort things out.

It was all happening so fast. In two days time she would have to return to class. It was not enough. She had to get this sorted out by then, not wanting it to follow her back. She wanted it to be over.

"What a pity," a soft voice sighed into her ear. Jumping up, she faced one Goblin King, who was clearly enjoying her alarm at his presence.

"Get out," she hissed. "Leave me alone. You've caused enough problems." She backed away, her form framed by the morning sunlight shining through her window. "I know you're the one behind all of this. That's why you won't answer my questions, why you keep showing up, why I keep moving from my world to yours."

He chuckled. Sitting the fallen chair upright, he twirled it around and straddled it, crossing his arms along the back. After a moment he leaned forward slightly, tilting the chair on its back legs. "What else do you think you know, Sarah?"

She gawked. Her eyes scanned his face -- the angle of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows, the thick blond lashes framing his eyes... She'd never seen eyes like his before. One, a sparkling blue that reminded her of a cloudless sky on a sunny day; the other, deep black, midnight on a moonless night. To have such opposing traits of his character mirrored in his eyes... Not that that sort of thing should matter to her. So what if they looked different?

Sarah found she had forgotten to breathe, so lost did she become in the depths of those orbs. She took a slow, ragged breath, trying not to give herself away.

Jareth's grin became wider as he stood, allowing the chair to fall again, gently to the floor. He moved slowly so as not to scare her. She did look beautiful, standing there in the sunlight, her only covering a thin tank and pair of shorts. Her tousled reflected the sun's rays, its dark sheen reminding him of walnut polished to brilliance.

His gaze darkened as he approached her, her eyes still locked on his. His eyes slid to her lips and back again. Reaching for her left hand, he raised it, briefly touching his lips to her palm. Her skin was soft and inviting and he wanted nothing more than to pull her against him, to inhale her scent as before. Stepping close, he lowered his head, feeling her rapid breath upon his face. He only needed to kiss her...

Her bedroom door opened and she jerked her head toward it. Her father peeked in and he stopped when he saw her there.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled as he came in and waved a piece of paper at her. "I was going to leave you another note, but since you're up... Toby has soccer practice after school so you'll be home alone until eight." Concern flickered across his face. "Sarah? You okay?"

She'd been staring at his chest, focused on the striped tie that complemented her father's suit. Looking up, she gave him a faint smile. "I'm fine, Dad, really. I'm still tired, I guess, worried about my finals."

He nodded reassuringly. "Things will work out, honey, you'll see. I'm sorry we haven't been around to spend much time with you. It's good to have you home." He stuffed the paper in his jacket pocket as he left. At the door, he turned to look back at her. "Why don't you go see a movie, get out of the house, relax, take your mind off things?"

She nodded. "Sure, Dad. Thanks." He closed the door behind him.

Her head turned slowly, scanning her room. Nothing was out of place. The chair was positioned in front of her dressing table, just like always. There was no indication that the Goblin King ever been here. There was no sign at all that she had just been talking to an otherworldly figure.

Dropping onto the bed, she hugged herself tightly. "He's never going away," she whispered, trembling from the very thought. "Never going way..."

* * *

Robert was humming as he entered the kitchen. His wife stood at the sink, coffee cup in hand, staring out the kitchen window. Trying to catch her off guard, he stepped up softly behind her.

"If you expect to startle me, you'll have to be much quieter than that."

Robert chuckled and slid his hands around her waist. Holding her close, he kissed her on the cheek. "I was up to no such thing."

Sitting her cup down, she turned in his arms. Sliding her hands around his neck, she kissed him gently. "You always say that. Why don't I believe you?"

"Oh... So you think I'm lying?"

She smiled and kissed his nose. "I'm sure of it." She sighed. "We need to talk about Sarah."

He pulled his head back a bit and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

She pulled away, refilled her cup, and poured one for Robert. She handed him his and leaned back against the counter. "I talked to her last night and she told me... She mentioned a few...odd...things. Something's happened, or rather, did happen long ago and I'm very concerned."

Robert waved her off. "I'm sure it's nothing, honey. Probably just graduation jitters. She only has a few weeks left of school and then she'll be out on her own for good."

Karen shook her head. "No, Robert, it's not. It's more than that." She reached out and caressed his forearm. "Please... Come home right after work? We have to talk to her -- both of us. I've worked so hard to get our relationship this far, I don't want to push her away."

Sitting his cup down, he pulled her to him again. "All right. As you wish." He kissed her, let her go, and jumped back. "I'd better get going. Don't want to be late!"

Karen shook her head, listening to the sounds of her husband rushing out the front door. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she set both cups into the sink. "Speaking of late..." She climbed the back stairs. Stopping on the landing at the end of the hallway, she announced, "Tobias Sebastian Williams, you have exactly ten minutes to be dressed and downstairs for breakfast or I send you to school in your pajamas!"

* * *

The Goblin King growled as he stomped into the throne room, shoving and kicking at the goblins in his way. They all watched him, wondering what had put the king in a foul mood this time.

As he plopped down onto the throne, one of the goblins pushed forward, staring at him inquisitively until Jareth focused his attention on him at the bottom of the dais, waiting. "Well?" he asked irritably. "What is it?"

"Beggin' yer pardon, sire, but we was wonderin' what was makin' you so upset, you bein' grouchier than usual."

His majesty leaned forward and crooked his finger at him. The goblin stepped up and when he reached the top, the king grabbed at his shirt, pulling him close, mere inches from his face. "You wish to know what is wrong?" he spoke softly, enunciating very clearly.

The goblin nodded. "Yes, sire."

Pushing him down the steps, the king ignored the cackle of the other goblins at such rough treatment. Following after him, he growled, "It's her. Sarah." He began to pace, weaving in and out between the goblins. He clinched his fists. "She was nearly mine. I almost had her."

Exhausted, he dropped down onto one of the steps and put his head into his hands. The goblins gathered around him, eager to hear the rest of the tale. Finally he raised his head and looked around him. "If not for her father... I had her within my grasp; if I had only been allowed to kiss her..."

There was a collective gasp among the goblins. "Oh, no, sire! You can't just kiss her. She has to say the right words, first."

His majesty growled. "Why is that?"

"Because, sire," the goblin continued. "That's the way it's done."

The king stared and then laughed. The goblins, unsure if they should join in or not, stayed silent, looking from their king to one another and back again.

His laughter dying, Jareth stood, picking up the one that dared to tell him no. The goblin wiggled as the king shook him, feet dangling in the air helplessly. "It is I who decides what is or is not the way to do things. I say when it is right and when it is wrong."

"But... The Labyrinth..."

"I am the ruler of this cursed place!" He squeezed tighter and the goblin begged for forgiveness. With a growl, Jareth dropped him, wiping his hands on his vest, staring at them all with disdain. "Is that understood?" The goblins nodded. "Yes, yer majesty!" they shouted collectively.

The Goblin King sat on his throne, sitting in a proper position. Waving at them, he ordered, "The girl upstairs - bring her to me."

* * *

Sarah cursed her stupidity as she dressed. "...can't believe you stood there and stared at him..." she groaned, jumping up and down as she pulled her jeans on.

"...frozen like a statue, just waiting for him to kiss you..." she scoffed as she dug into the closet, pulling on her favorite top.

Stopping in mid-brush of her hair, she growled at her reflection in the mirror. "Sarah," she announced, "You are an idiot."

Throwing the brush down on the table, she pulled out the chair and plopped down, crossing her arms on the table, dropping her head on them. Taking a deep breath, she pursed her lips and pushed it out from her lungs. For minutes, she did nothing but breathe, going over the events in her head, trying to keep calm.

It had scared her to death when she admitted to her step-mother what had happened all those years ago. It was not until then that she realized the tale she had was told true. He cared. The Goblin King _had_ fallen in love with the girl.

Why else would he reorder time to put her back before her parents came home and found them both gone? And why had she not seen this before?

All in all, a grand total of ten hours that she'd been given. _Well, really thirteen, but he cheated_. He could have just put her back at that time, to let her try and explain it all to her parents, the cops... He could have let her try to figure out how to talk them out of taking her to jail for kidnapping. Because that is exactly what her step-mother might have have thought.

Scowling, she stared into the mirror, remembering his face as he approached her, his expression dark and full of want, just as it had been in the ballroom. Though she did not want to admit it, it gave her a hint of a thrill. She could not recall any of her ex-boyfriends looking at her that way.

Whether they had left her or she had left them, the issue was always the same. She did not care enough to let them get close to her. After six attempts at a long relationship, she got tired of the same old conversation and put things on hold, using the pressure of her parents on her education as the little white lie that got her off scot-free without having to deal with the trauma and mess of someone else's broken heart.

Sighing, she dropped to her hands and knees, digging under the bed for her shoes. Slipping them on, she flung open her door and headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, her thoughts continued as she made breakfast. If she slipped into his world again she would find him and demand that he release whatever hold he had on her. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to stay in her own world and not go flitting back and forth at a moment's notice. She wanted peace from all of this!

She jumped as the wooden spoon she was using to stir with snapped in two. As she ended its life, so did it end her appetite. Frowning, she threw the pieces in the trash and set the bowl of pancake mix into the fridge. Closing the door, she leaned against it and closed her eyes.

Though there were still missing pieces, everything made more sense now. She made the decision not to wait for a random drifting back to his world. How could she make herself go back to his world on purpose? Other than wishing someone away, which she was not about to do. She had learned that lesson the hard way. There did not appear to be any common thread with her visits. She had been down two hallways and into the kitchen. She had come across two goblins, some girl with pale blue eyes, and heard who she thought was Hoggle--

Hoggle.

She opened her eyes. Could he do it? Could he get her back? If she called on him, would it work? It would not hurt to try. Licking her lips, she concentrated. "I need you, Hoggle."

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire in his favorite chair, Hoggle drank heavily, ignoring the pull of the one calling desperately for him. He was not allowed to go to her now, even if he wanted to. If he betrayed his majesty again, he would be dead for sure. Jareth never made such threats lightly. For him to threaten death meant that he was at the end of his patience, terrified at losing what he wanted most. He wanted Sarah. Badly. For revenge or for love, Hoggle could not tell, not anymore. The line between the two had lost its definition.

He grimaced as she called again, forcing his body to stay in the chair. It was not until after her triumph that he discovered Jareth had feelings for her. When exactly that happened, he did not know. He suspected it was somewhere during her run of the labyrinth. Jareth had a thirst for women who challenged him, hungered for those who defied him. He would accept nothing less.

Hoggle shuddered and refilled his tankard. He knew too many things about the king's personal life he would rather not know. He had been privy to too much in his lifetime. Now, he just wanted to be left alone. He had lost his taste for such things. He wanted to retire and live a happy life doing whatever he wanted to do and not be at the beck and call of someone else.

Gripping the arms of his chair, he tensed again as she called for him. "Damn you, woman!" he growled. "I can't! Don't you understand?" He dropped his head as she stopped, breathing heavily. "I can't." he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**- Thirteen -**

Palming the spinning crystal, his gaze lingered on the woman shown inside. Sitting on the floor in her kitchen, her eyes were closed, her lips fluttering as she murmured. She was calling upon the dwarf, waiting for him to rescue her.

Jareth laughed - a deliciously throaty chuckle that made him feel more satisfied than he had been in quite some time. So, she thought it that easy, did she? That the dwarf would appear at _her _command to do _her_ bidding?

How _naive_.

Promising death to those who were afraid of it could be a very effective tool. Hoggle would _never _answer her call again.

As he watched her in such an unguarded position, a great urge took hold of him. He wanted nothing more than to run his bare fingers through her hair, to wind every single strand around his palms...

...and rip it out from her head.

She was never supposed to win. Not his admiration, not his respect, and certainly, not his affections.

With a scowl he sat up from his draped position on the throne. "Soon..." he whispered to the unsuspecting woman. "That girl will deliver you to me and I will have my vengeance." Crushing the orb into dust, he threw himself from the dais, striding away with renewed purpose.

* * *

Maritza was delivered by goblin sentry to an open courtyard on the east side of the castle. In the center was a square stone table with a blood-red cloth runner laying east to west across the top. Overstuffed cushions and thick throws dyed in deep colors of blue, purple, and green were draped over and piled on the seven stone chairs surrounding it. Woven throughout the fabric were strands of silver in patterns she didn't recognize, reflecting light of their own making.

She did not know why, but it surprised her that the Goblin King would have something this colorful hiding out in plain sight. From what little she had seen of the rest of the dusty, monochrome castle, it seemed unlikely that something like this should exist.

But maybe that was the point.

Along the three sides of the courtyard were a contiguous row of shrubs, some flowering and some not. Standing about four feet high, they formed a barricade of sorts against the rest of the outside. Walking around the table, her hand drifted across the fabric, absentmindedly noting its softness as she wandered to the edge of the courtyard, caught by the sight of the landscape beyond revealing itself under sunrise.

From running it daily she knew the Labyrinth to be extensive, that one could get lost within its twists and turns, suffer at the hands of its creatures, or be forgotten within an oubliette. What she had not realized was how massive it truly was.

Stretching out as far as the eye could see, it unfolded over the land, taking up root and growing where nothing should rightfully do so. Each area was perfectly separated, the dividing walls between them standing out in stark relief, the rocky landscape interrupted by green hedge and forest. Where rolling hills lead defensively down from the castle, her perception of it from within had been of a flat plain, the work of a gifted gardener with too much time on his hands.

Again she was startled by the disconnection between time and space in this world. What should have taken her difficult days to traverse had only taken simple hours.

Shaking her head at such illusion, she turned her attention to the alternating color of the shrubbery. A gardener's hand seemed to be at work here. She fingered the star-like and trumpet-shaped petals of the white flowers that bloomed here and there, an opposing contrast to the dark colors behind her. Stepping back, she took a second glance. What she had thought were all the same had changed. There were two types here, shrubs she recognized as various abelia and ninebark. She only knew because her mother had them in her garden.

Memory caused her to pause and she closed her eyes at the familiar ache. Her mother's death had ripped their family apart. Her once happy father retreated, no longer himself, causing her aunt to interfere in their lives, creating for Maritza her own personal hell. For three long years she had endured the trauma, the courts, the arguments, and the beatings. They were the worst. Her aunt was a firm believer in hands-on discipline and for every supposed wrong she inflicted twice the lashing.

To get her father back, to get rid of the hated aunt, she had called on this King to save her. For all of her thirteen years, thinking she would be capable of handling something like this... And realizing she would have to ruin someone else's life to get it...

_Stupid. So stupid._

But she could not go back and change things, she could only go forward. And forward meant saving her father, no matter the cost. She would have to hate herself later for any wrongdoing.

"What is it you mortals say - 'a penny for your thoughts'?"

Startled, she whirled around to find the King draped across a chair. He was dressed in black again, a seemingly favorite color when he wanted to be particularly menacing. She only shrugged and said nothing.

Crossing his arms, he titled his head slightly, feigning disbelief. "What? No tiresome arguing about how terrible it all is? No righteous indignation about the immorality of trading one life for another? I am _most_ disappointed."

Walking to the opposite side of the table, she latched onto the edge, the stretched skin over her knuckles fading to white as she resisted the urge to lift the table and tip it onto him. "I just want to go home," she insisted. "You want the girl? I'll get her to show up. Just let me have my father back."

He sighed as though bored and with a flick of the wrist, began weaving a crystal back and forth, watching it instead of her. "You will receive what was agreed to, and nothing more." Another flick of the wrist caused the orb to zoom past her and she instinctively jerked in the opposite direction, bumping against the chair next to her, wincing as the globe smashed into the wall behind her. Instead of the shattered pieces she expected, it simply dissolved into dust floating to the floor.

"Please," she whispered, "I only want my father back."

He stood, striding around the table to grab her by the shoulders and push her back, her momentum causing her to drop down into the chair in a scattered heap. She was grateful for the pillow cushions and throws preventing what would have been serious scrapes and bruises.

Leaning forward, he bore down on her and though gritted teeth, declared, "I am _tired_ of your sniveling. You engaged a fair trade and you _will_ carry it out. I want the girl _here_, in two days, or you shall _never_ see your father again." Turning away, he faced the Labyrinth, waiting.

She stared at him, ignoring the tears that clouded her sight, hating him more than she had ever hated anyone or anything in her entire life. "You are beyond cruel," she hissed and stood, fists clenched in anticipation of punching him in his pretty little face. "You're self-centered, heartless, shameless..." Her voice grew in volume and she shouted at him. "You don't care! You play with people's lives as if this were a game! Well, it's not a game to me!"

His eyes narrowed and he swiveled back, grabbing her by the chin, tilting her head up slightly. "Your opinion, your _feelings_ do not matter. What matters is that I get the girl." Taking her by the arm, he dragged her toward the shrubs and tossed another crystal. Where the orb hit, they parted and she saw the land beyond. Only she knew it would not enter the Labyrinth -- it would take her elsewhere.

"Two days," he warned, "and no more," before slinging her forward into the portal.

"Wait!" she shouted, throwing up her hands to shield her face as she felt herself pulled through the Veil.

Jareth watched her go, waiting until the portal had closed and he was alone before dropping gracefully into a chair, his head leaning back over the top of it, ignoring her last remarks because he chose to. He was exhausted. That girl wasted more energy than she was worth. What he needed was to be rid of all loathsome irritants that upset the balance of his ordered life.

"I'm guessin' she's gone now, ain't she?" Hoggle emerged from the archway. "You should be happy, finally gettin' what you wanted."

Like this one.

Jareth frowned. "Oh, do be quiet, Hogbrain. Your incessant prattling gives me a headache."

"It's Hoggle. How many times do I have to remind ya?"

With a sigh, Jareth turned his head to stare at the dwarf. "Why have you shown yourself in my presence without summoning? I have warned you not to interfere."

"You also ordered me to go with little Missy to kidnap Sarah. I don't see you throwing me after her." He challenged.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "You've a nasty habit of ignoring my orders. If I let you go, you'll find a way to stop her despite my promise of your death."

"I told you before I won't do nothin' to harm her." Let death come. He would welcome it. After Sarah was safe and sound and stayin' where she belonged.

Jareth took a moment for himself, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the coming pain. Lifting his head, he declared, "You have told me many things, Hoggle. Not once have you meant any of them." Leaning down, he reached over, grabbing the dwarf by the ear. "If you weren't so afraid, you would have done something about your ill treatment long ago." Shoving him in the direction of the arch, he ordered, "Go back to your gardens. Spray your fairies and man your post. Forget about Sarah."

Hoggle looked up, gazing intently into the face of his tormentor, his hated opposition, his King. What he would give to take a swing at him without consequence. Instead he turned his back on him and limped away. "_You ain't heard the last from me_," he muttered under his breath as he disappeared beyond the archway and into the secret passage.

Jareth stood and adjusted his gloves. "Of course not, " he stated softly. "I expect nothing less." As he left the terrace to take a well-deserved rest, it shimmered and faded away, merely illusion, leaving behind a six-foot wide ledge that plummeted to the rocks far below.

* * *

Maritza yelped as she hit the ground. The trip through the portal was fast and brutal, giving her the feeling she had been left tumbling in the dryer. With a groan, she pushed herself up, brushing off her clothes, taking in her surroundings. She was at the edge of a copse of trees, looking outward on what appeared to be a park. Stone obelisks and backless benches were scattered across the landscape. Through it ran a river crossed with stone bridges.

Running her hands through the choppy layers of her hair, she piled it on her head, muttering under breath about how much of no good, pain in the--

_Stop it. This is your fault. Get on with it. _

She assumed she had been delivered to Sarah's location, wherever _this_ was. "_Damn_ you," she growled. Staring up into the sky, she turned in a circle and shouted, "How am I supposed to find this girl if I've never been here before!"

In response to her question, a flash of light caught her attention from a nearby bench. Stomping over, she found a silver cuff bracelet lying in the middle. Picking it up, hanging it by her thumb, she turned it this way and that, inspecting it closely. At the center, engraved in gold, was the insignia of the Goblin King. The elaborate design perfectly balanced the simplicity of the bracelet. "Figures," she scoffed. "How typically flashy of him."

The metal was cool, near ice-cold against her skin as she slipped it around her wrist. The moment it was on, she felt the shock of the King's power flowing through her veins and gasped in surprise at what assailed her. Images, words, music -- it was as though she were watching scattered memories of another, flickering behind her eyes. A slow smile spread across her face when she realized that they all pertained to Sarah. She knew _exactly_ where the girl was thanks to him.

Murmuring promises to her father, she sprinted across the park.


	14. Chapter 14

**- Fourteen -**

_'Should you need us...'_

He did not come.

_Of course he didn't come, why should he?_ She had not needed them for such a long while. Now, she supposed, they had forgotten about her. Had she really expected them to do nothing, to not go on with their lives and just wait for her to call?

She managed to choke down a piece of fruit before heading back upstairs, feeling saddened and disappointed. Standing within the doorway of her parent's bedroom, Sarah noted the changes of years gone by.

Long removed was the crib where Toby had slept, now lying in parts against the wall in the attic gathering dust, along with all of his other baby things and hers. She knew her parents had hoped for another child; indeed, she herself had hoped they might, allowing Toby the experience of a younger sibling, but none had been forthcoming.

Walking into the room, she stopped where the crib used to be, staring through the drawn gauzy curtains that covered the glass doors leading to the small vine-covered balcony.

One dark and stormy night there had been an owl frantically flapping at the glass and goblins hiding everywhere. While she panicked from the unknown instead of fighting to keep them out, the doors had flown open and he stood before her, the wind whipping his cape outward, making him appear larger than life. She_ had let him _come in, invited him into her home by the stupid act of wishing for it.

On impulse, she stepped to the doors, reaching up to pull down the lock on the left and flipping open the lock on the right. Turning the handle with more force than necessary, she flung them open and moved outward to stand under the vines in the late-morning sunshine. From this height she could see across to the next block of homes, as ancient as this one, monuments to the decade of their building.

Just had she had aged so had them; the sun and rain weathering walls and roofs and patios to faded colors of khaki and gray with hints of blue and green. After everything she had been through she felt a lot like those sagging, washed-out dwellings, tired from standing up to the beating of the elements that enveloped them.

Here. It all started right here. Their first meeting, minutes after she had spun her tale of a King's love for a simple maiden who, emboldened by his gifted power to grant her heart's desire, had wished away the first thing in her immediate presence that annoyed her.

Leaning forward on the railing and closing her eyes, Sarah inhaled the scent from the jasmine flowers below her and remembered once when she had stepped through these doors and into another land, a grim adventure and her little brother waiting for her. Saving him from her worst mistake was the best thing she had ever done in her short life.

Scowling, she pushed herself away, using the momentum to carry her indoors. Turning around as she went under the doorway, her steps faltered as she realized she was not in her parent's bedroom anymore. The nearly monochromatic color scheme of off-white and eggshell had morphed into shades of dark grey and black.

Twirling back to face the balcony, the scenery was not the expected skyline of the next block over, but of blue sky punctuated by the occasional white cloud. The doors themselves, stretched higher by another foot or so, were framed by long, billowing black curtains, rustling as they undulated with the breeze.

Twisting sharply in the opposite direction, her eyes swept across the room. In the center of it all loomed a great bed of dark wood and black drapes, the fabric currently pushed back toward the head of it, the sheets tousled as if a body had recently arisen and left. It was an image that compelled her closer; in slow, soundless steps she crept over to the bed.

Standing beside the nearest of the four corner posts, she reached out to wrap her hand around it. The wood was thick and solid. With soft fingers she traced the spiraling design carved into it, a design that drew one's attention downward to the mattress below. Unsettled, she backed away, turning to face the walls.

Covered from floor to ceiling in more of the same black velvet fabric that hung from the bed, the panels glinted in places as the light bounced back. Upon inspection, she found them embroidered with silver thread in what seemed to be a random pattern of swirls. Glancing sideways to the next panel, her eyes widened slightly. There was absolutely nothing random about it. Re-examining the one in front of her she saw them now, scenes of hidden alcoves and secluded gardens filled with lovers entwined in intimate embraces.

_There's only one reason a woman gets led to man's bedroom..._

The slam of a door caused her to jump and she jerked her head around guiltily from where she had been staring to see the Goblin King gliding inward. Quickly, she slid back against the wall, settling between the fabric panels and the balcony curtains to hide.

He looked ancient and exhausted, and for one moment she thought to have some sympathy for him as he tugged wearily at his gloves, pulled them off, and laid them on the table next to the entrance. Unhooking his cape, he allowed it to drop for a foot or so before catching it behind his back and in one quick flip, bring it forward and hang it from a curved silver spike mounted next to the door jam.

He had not noticed her so she remained quiet, staring at a side of him she had never seen. Within the mirror hanging above the table she watched nimble fingers fiddle with the stays of his fitted waistcoat, pull it away from his midsection, and shrug it over his shoulders in one fluid motion. She followed it as it slid down his arms, sliding like silk against the black shirt underneath. Gathering it into one hand, he shook it once; the crisp snap of leather filling the silent chamber before he reached out to hang it just above the cape.

Turning slightly to his left, he reached down and fingered the amulet lying against his chest. Lifting it, he froze the motion at neck height, and her stomach dropped low when she realized his eyes had caught her reflection; caught her watching him undress.

They stared at one another for the briefest of moments. Seamlessly his demeanor shifted, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Lowering his arm, he slid the talisman securely within the folds of his shirt as he swiveled to face her. Stepping out from behind the curtains she moved forward, refusing to feel guilty about the circumstances.

"My, my," he purred, his eyes raking over her form, "this is quite a surprise. Sarah Williams, all grown up and standing in my bedroom. How nice of you to welcome me in, my dear."

* * *

"Ambrosius! Turn around this instant! We are not cowards! We are fighting men and I shall not have it! Do you hear me? I shall not have it!"

Ignoring his master's insistence that he turn around and face what surely was death, the large hairy canine only galloped faster, away from the certain torture the goblins would inflict with their sharp instruments of pain.

"Ambrosius!"

Unsatisfied with simply guarding the passage through the bog after his brief adventure with the Lady Sarah, Sir Didymus had taken upon another quest -- swearing a life blood oath to fortify the kingdom, no matter the cost. Ambrosius was convinced his master had finally lost his marbles; it was suicide to battle goblins. Only after Didymus threatened no food and water, of being cast off for a better steed, did he reluctantly consent to carry him to the city.

After the knight engaged the guards in a brief skirmish, Ambrosius had seized the first opportunity available to him to do an about-face and head back to the forest as fast as he could run. The goblins gave chase; he was doing his best to lose them in the junkyard. Turning this way and that, going around in circles, he lead them into the direct path of many a junk lady or hobo while Didymus alternated between apologizing for his companion's behavior and yelling at him to stop this mad dash of cowardice.

"Ambrosius, slow down at once! Our necks shall be broken at this speed and 'tis a death unbecoming for a knight!"

When Ambrosius dared to take a quick glance behind him, he saw the goblins begin to lag, caught up by the junk people or by the junk itself. Cheerful at this, he ceased his evasive maneuvering and took off across the short open field that led to the forest.

He half-ran, half-slid down the steep hill just before the tree line of the forest, aiming for the rocky path that lead to the bog. Unfortunate it was that he miscalculated the speed and angle at which to stop. As he reached the graveled surface, his feet slid out from under him and he flipped sideways, unseating Sir Didymus from his saddle. Both tumbled forward head over heels until their momentum was stopped by tree roots several meters in. A dull_ thud _echoed around them and the tree vibrated as they hit, raining down a brief scattering of leaves.

Ambrosius was used to it by now and recovered quickly. Thinking fast, he did what he had always done -- squeeze under the roots to find a hole to hide in, quaking in terror.

Sir Didymus jumped up with a growl, and shaking his fist in the animal's direction, shouted, "This is the last time! The last time, I tell you!" Turning to face the coming horde flowing down over the hill, he unsheathed his sword, raised it high and challenged, "Have at thee, minions of evil!"

Before he could place one foot forward, a large gnarled hand reached out from behind, grabbed him by his scruff of his neck and pulled him backwards. He disappeared from sight with a brief yelp of surprise. Moments later the thundering feet and boisterous voices of the goblin army stomped by, missing them as they headed deeper into the forest.

_- "He went this way!"_

_- "Watch out for the Fireys!"_

_- "We need to get him first!"_

As the echo of their passage faded, all was quiet before a shuddering of leaves signaled the reappearance of the fox, distraught with the one who had spoiled his battle.

"Sir Hoggle, thou hast interfered in a most valiant mission to teach those rapscallions a lesson!"

Sliding his sword back into its scabbard with aplomb, he quickly dusted off his uniform, pulling his vest back to rights. Plucking his hat from where it caught upon a low limb, having been ripped from his head when he tumbled from the saddle in a most embarrassing and unseemly manner, he shook it and reshaped it with great affection.

"Those were naught but simple goblins, not fit for guardsmen, and 'tis my duty to see that better men were in their stead!"

Smoothing the vanes of the small ostrich feather, he adjusted the cavalier hat onto his head slightly askew, parallel to his eye patch. Satisfied with his preening, he felt justified in berating the dwarf even further.

"I have sworn to do my duty and I shall allow no one to stand in the way. I warn thee, Sir Hoggle," he shook a finger at him, "I have no qualms about fighting even thee to fulfill it. If we and our companions were thus able to penetrate their lines and take the castle, how dost that speak to thine enemies?"

Not as quick and limber as the old fox, Hoggle busied himself with his disentanglement from the vines and lower branches that concealed his poorly chosen hiding place, while ignoring the never-ending rebuke of the small knight. He could only sigh and shake his head at the misguided efforts to fortify what did not need to be.

"Didymus, put a sock in it, already. You know as well as I do that the only thing gettin' through those outer gates and this Labyrinth are them that get wished away. The Labyrinth lets no one in that ain't supposed to be." Free from the bindings, he managed to climb over the roots and brush off any clinging leaves.

The fox's whiskers twitched in insult at such a deflating of his noble purpose. Pulling himself up to his full height, he lifted his chin and declared, "All right, then. If thou believest my quest to be folly, thou canst be certain I shall refuse to aid thee next time thou art in need." Whistling to his steed, he called, "Come along, Ambrosius. It is safe now. We have much work to do."

Clambering out of his hole, Ambrosius pushed past Hoggle to stand beside his master. In one quick leap, Didymus was astride his mount and with a brief sniff, he threw back over his shoulder, "Farewell, Sir Hoggle," before urging Ambrosius forward, heading in the direction of the Goblin army.

As Hoggle was in the right and Didymus clearly in the wrong, there was no way he was going to apologize for anything he said to that annoying, misguided excuse for a knight, but he did need his help. Hoggle needed to make sure that the girl would fail, that Sarah would be safe. He would not let Jareth succeed.

Just as Didymus and Ambrosius disappeared from sight, Hoggle sighed and shouted, "Sarah's in trouble."

A silent eternity passed before the pair came charging back in his direction, galloping with incredible speed, Ambrosius barking wildly as Didymus pulled him to a stop mere inches from Hoggle's face.

"Then why didst thou not say so from the beginning?" Leaping from the saddle, Didymus announced, "I shall fight anyone, anywhere, any place, any time who dares to harm the fair maiden!" He pulled his sword once more and shouted, "To the death!"

_Great_. The last thing Hoggle needed was an out of control, gung-ho knight waving his sword around stirring up trouble where there did not need to be. Scowling, he retorted, "There'll be no fightin', not until we can get to Sarah and even then..."

The fox shook his head. "But Sir Hoggle--"

"Would ya stop calling me that? I'm just Hoggle. I ain't special and I ain't royalty." It was not until Didymus frowned and sheathed his sword that Hoggle noticed it truly for the first time and inquired, "Where'd ya get that, anyway?"

Didymus, beaming with pride and delighted to tell the story to someone new, began eagerly, "It was won fairly in a battle with a lesser opponent, who should not have issued the challenge from the first." Motioning to his hat, he reached out to run the feather through his fingers. "This was given in gratitude for another victory rightly deserved. It was--"

Hoggle interrupted, pacing in irritation, waving him off, sorry he asked in the first place. "We don't have time for that now. Look, some girl made a wish..."

Hoggle recited to Didymus the events that had occurred up until now, as much as he knew them, in between grabbing at the fox every so often to keep him from running off to save Sarah before he knew the whole story.

"...and since Jareth ain't allowin' me to go after her, I have to find somebody who can." He looked squarely at the fox, who had sat on a small rock, ever alert and twitching in eagerness. Sighing, Hoggle prayed he would not regret his next words.

"I'm sendin' ya to stop that little Missy and keep Sarah where she belongs."

The brave and fearless knight's eyes sparkled brightly in joy and he stood with vast sincerity and solemnity. Bowing deep, he stated firmly, "I shall not disappoint thee. I give thee my word as a sworn knight that the Lady Sarah will stay safe and unharmed."

It was an odd moment for Hoggle, watching Didymus pledge his life for Sarah. He suddenly had faith in the little knight. Perhaps he would notget himself killed within minutes of arriving in Sarah's world. If he lived up to his vow, they just might have a chance.

"One question, Sir Hog--, Hoggle. How shall I arrive there? His majesty is the only being capable of sending travelers hence and yon to the mortal realm."

He had almost forgotten. Grinning from ear to ear, Hoggle reached in and pulled a crystal from his pouch, chuckling at the fox's disbelieving gasp. Holding it up proudly, he declared, "I ain't a collector for nothin'!"

* * *

Crashing through the overgrowth, Maritza whooped in triumph as she broke free of the wild shrubbery and jogged across the road to stand, breathing heavily, in the driveway of Sarah's house. There were no cars visible and she only hoped there were none hiding in the garage. Did either of Sarah's parents stay home? Was Sarah even home?

_Of course, she's home, don't be silly. The bracelet led me here, didn't it?_

Fingering the cold circlet around her wrist, she mused a bit. _Now, how to get in? _Should she announce her presence by going up and ringing the doorbell? What if her parents _were_ home? What would she say?

_Hi, my name is Maritza and I made a wish with a supposedly fictional Goblin King and traded your daughter's life for my own selfish wants. Sorry she has to go, but it's the only way to get my father back._

Yeah, they would welcome her for sure. Right before they tied her up and called the police.

No. The only way to do this was to sneak in. That way she could find out who was there and if it was safe.

Her eyes scanned the front of the house and saw balcony doors open above the bay window, their curtains fluttering with the breeze. The window protruded out from the house a foot or two beyond the front porch, forming a corner to hide in from most of the street. Speaking of which...

Checking the neighborhood, she saw no one about, no indication that someone had noticed a stranger in the front yard. She would have to be quick about it before they did.

Crouching low, she scampered quickly along the house and under window range. Thank goodness the porch was several feet from the ground. Reaching the corner, she stepped gingerly into the flowers, careful not to crush them too much and give herself away.

A thick set of vines snaked their way up the wall next to her, weaving up through the railing, wrapping themselves around the balcony above. She hoped they were anchored well and strong enough to hold her.

Keeping one eye on the windows, she tested the vines. They appeared to be well bored into the side of the house and did not come loose with a few experimental tugs. She considered things. The porch railing next to her would boost her higher so she would only need the vines for a foot or two before she could grab a handhold on the balcony above and pull herself up.

_Well... Here goes nothing..._

Making certain no one would see her from the porch windows, she hurriedly began her climb.


	15. Chapter 15

**- Fifteen -**

Sarah had a quick, sudden flash of those men she had encountered from time to time, oversexed and leering, daring to come close enough to pinch her bottom or whisper crude things into her ear. She shivered, disgusted, and in just her jeans and a tee-shirt, felt vastly under dressed and unprotected.

She opened her mouth to retort, but nothing would come forth. His grin grew wider as he took a step forward, and she swallowed thickly at her sudden sense of being relegated to the status of prey.

"This was not my doing," she managed to whisper, forcing herself to speak. "This is the _last_ place I'd want to come."

"Is that so?" Jareth chuckled soft and low, causing goose bumps to raise the hair on Sarah's arms. When he took two more slow steps forward she retreated, taking two great steps back toward the balcony. Maybe she would transition back to her parent's room. Perhaps if she threatened to jump...

"Oh, no," he continued with an elegant flick of his hand in her direction and she was sure he was reading her mind somehow. "Now that you are here, I mean to keep you."

She whirled in horror as her ears picked up the _swish_ of fabric moving behind her. The balcony closed its doors, the locks giving a light _click_. Rushing them, she thrust aside the thick drapery as it settled, hiding her from the rest of the room. She rattled the handles in an attempt to force the locks open, pushing aside the rising panic.

When they refused to budge, she balled her fists together and banged on the glass in fear, trying to break through and escape. She was _not_ ready for something like this, not yet, not with him. The harder she pounded, the more resistant the doors became; Sarah knew for certain they would not open.

There was no way out, not the way she had entered; she was trapped! She could hear the staccato of his footsteps as Jareth traveled the rest of the room. Despite the layered barrier between them she felt his intense presence on the other side of drapes; heard his slow, rhythmic breathing plainly. She was afraid to come out, trying to delude herself into thinking she could be safe as long as she stayed where she was.

"Sarah," he called, her name slipping from his tongue with ease. "I have eternity. Do you?"

She turned reluctantly, pulling aside the heavy black cloth to step forward and face him again. He loomed before her, feet planted shoulder-width apart, arms placed behind him. The stance gave him an air of practiced patience as if he had done this many times before.

Without the vest, his shirt opened wider and exposed more of his flesh. Her gaze drifted downward, from collar bone to chest, her eyes catching on the amulet that hung about heart level.

_Does he have a heart?_ It was a reactionary thought, but it served her well as a reminder of her current circumstances. Shaking her head, she dragged her eyes upward, onto his face, ignoring the satisfied grin spreading even wider than before. She gulped.

"You can't keep me here," she protested weakly, "that's not the way it works."

He encouraged her to continue. "Why don't you tell me then, Sarah, exactly how you think this works?"

"I'd rather hear the truth from you, pure and simple," she insisted, forcing herself to hold her gaze to his eyes and not cower in fear from what her imagination told her he might do to her. She had faced him before and survived, _and so help me, I'll do it now._

"Truth, Sarah?" he inquired, his shirt rustling softly as he moved his arms forward to cross them, his chest muscles flexing. "Truth is rarely pure and never simple.(1) I would think you'd prefer facts, which are not quite the same thing."

Relieved to see he was not moving closer, her courage flared. Gritting her teeth, she conceded. "Fine then, Jareth. Why don't you tell me the facts?"

"Come now, Sarah," he pouted, his wide grin morphing to a mock frown, "this is not like you, to give up so easily. Would you not like to try a guess?"

"A guess." If it would not encourage him further, there were a great many number of ways she could react to such a question. Instead, she opted for a blank stare. "Could you at least, for once, not be evasive and tell me, honestly, what is happening here?" She dreaded asking, as it seemed too much like begging, but his mind games and her coy manners were getting them nowhere. Their time had come and gone, as was her patience.

Three days - a mere blink of an eye to him - that was all it had taken for Sarah to change from bewildered to undaunted. It was one of many traits he admired - her ability to adapt quickly to any given situation. He turned his back on her, strolling without a care over to the set of black wood and leather nesting tables standing to the near side of the large fireplace.

He sensed her frustration, her disbelief, even detected a hint of anger at his actions. She was marooned here for a time and he resisted the urge to chuckle gloatingly at her predicament. Musing upon the situation, he removed the stopper from the lead crystal decanter on the highest table and poured its dark red liquid into two matching tumblers resting on the table just below it.

His lack of control in her flickering without warning across the Veil twisted him to no end. Her sudden appearance in his bedroom, of all places, left him gloriously breathless. It seemed not even his private quarters were out of reach, but there were no guarantees she would remain despite his block of the portal that brought her here. The forces exerting their influence on the girl's wish might open another path.

Lifting one of the glasses, he inspected its contents before downing it in a single swallow and refilling it. Jareth drained this as fast as the first and examined the empty glass with satisfaction. This particular Cognac had been aging in oak casks in the bowels of the castle for quite some years - a fine vintage - and the one human penchant he allowed himself.

Now, Sarah was inquisitive and clever enough that he was sure she would discover, in time, the cause of it all, but not before he established absolute certainty, in her eyes, that everything moved to his will alone.

He refilled his glass a third time before replacing the stopper. He picked up both glasses and carried them to where she still stood, noting that she tracked his every move with those wonderful gold-flecked green eyes. They were the first things he had noticed about her all those years ago - so simple, so trusting - begging to be shattered of their innocence, demanding to see the world as it really is. With a twirl of his wrist the tumbler rested on his flat palm; he extended the lesser-filled glass, offering the libation to her as a minute peace offering.

Sarah hesitated. Last time, she had taken a gift of food and been sucked into a hallucinogenic dream. What horrifying abstract would she receive from a gift of alcoholic liquid? The fact that she had watched him drink did not ease her apprehension; she assumed he would be immune to his own concoctions.

Sighing at her reluctance, he rolled his hand smoothly so that the glass now dangled from his fingertips instead. Raising one eyebrow, he let go.

She jerked with a gasp and reached out on instinct, catching the tumbler in her hands. The brandy sloshed to the rim, but did not spill. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you suggesting...?"

"I am insisting," he warned, his expression darkening, "that as a guest in my home, you accept what I am offering and not insult my hospitality any further." He raised his glass slightly in salute and then clinked their glasses together. "Cheers," he stated flatly, lifting the rim to his lips and tipping his head back to allow the liquid to slide down his throat.

Watching his Adam's apple glide up and down as he drank, she wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers over it, to elicit that sort of response from her touch. Instantly horrified at the thought, her panic returned. She was still trapped in his bedroom _with him_; alcohol was _not_ something she ought to be partaking in. Her hands tightened around the glass as her gaze flickered from the alcohol, to him, and back.

Jareth stopped mid-swallow when he saw Sarah had not tasted. Lowering his glass, he leaned forward and placed two fingers under her glass, pressing upward slightly. When it seemed she would protest, his lips thinned to a firm line and his eyebrows drew themselves even further together. This time he pushed the glass to her mouth. "Drink," he ordered, the harsh look on his face demanding no argument on her part.

Her brain shouted with every synaptic pulse that she toss the liquid into his face and find a way out; instead, her body obeyed his instructions. She did as he demanded, swallowing thickly, draining the glass. Coughing in reaction, her eyes watered as the alcohol burned on its way down. Wine and beer she could handle. Hard liquor had never been her strong suit.

_Damn you, I hate you, you did this to me!_ Her thoughts repeated the mantra over and over in a moment of selfishness as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, fighting against her cowardice and for breath. Good thing, then, that the brandy had a soothing effect - it helped her think. She was angry - at him for everything he had ever done; at herself for showing _any_ sort of weakness he could, and probably would, use against her - but allowing her actions to be controlled by it would not help right now. She would get nothing if she did not keep her wits about her.

Squeezing the empty glass hard enough to shatter it, she stared with disdain at the male who stood in smug satisfaction before her. Her voice was raspy, but firm. "I want answers, Jareth, and I want them _NOW_."

* * *

Near the top the vines gave way and Maritza squeaked as she felt herself falling. Thrusting her left hand higher she managed to wrap her fingers around the ledge of the balcony railing as the rest of her dangled in the air. Her concern was not the height, as she was not far from the ground. Getting tangled in the vines that slid down the wall as they were ripped free would be worse.

Swinging her right hand upward she grabbed at a rail post, wincing as her feet swung sideways and her toes tapped sharply against the bay window. She barely breathed as she waited for her noise to be heard, for someone throw open the front door and demand to know who she was and why she was dangling from the side of their house.

When no response came, she maneuvered her feet against the window frame and found some sort of hold with which to help push her up. She managed to pull herself over the railing with a grunt and collapsed on the balcony in relief.

_You made it. No one saw you; no one knows you're here. Stop worrying._

Unless they did know she was here and were simply waiting for her to barge in so they could catch her and send her off with the police. Either way, nothing was going to happen with her lying here, so she would just have to get up and continue forward in spite of what might be waiting for her.

Rolling to her hands and knees to avoid announcing her presence anymore than she already had, she crawled into the bedroom. Once completely inside she stood up, pressing herself alongside the balcony doors, peering outside and at the door, wishing she did not have to do this. As her heart rate slowed and her breathing evened, she whistled appreciatively at the opulence surrounding her. At least, it was opulent by her standards. _NICE..._

Her family did not have much, not like this Sarah_. Her family seems loaded... _Her dad was a garage mechanic, had been most of his life. She did not think bad of it; he was good at what he did. There was not much money. The most they could afford had always been hand-me-downs from the local thrift stores.

She crossed the room and had sat down on the bed, her hands running across the comforter before she realized what she was doing. Cursing for losing track and wasting time, she jumped up guiltily and admonished herself. _What are you doing? You don't have time to stand here gawking!_

Making sure there was still no one watching, she hurried to the bedroom's entrance and peered out cautiously. She could see the door across the hallway was slightly open and her heart picked up speed, but all was quiet. There did not seem to be anyone in that room from what she could tell. _So far, so good_. Taking a deep breath for courage, she tiptoed swiftly into the hallway and up against the wall. Inching along, she made her way over to the corner at the top of the stairs.

Crooking an ear, she listened for a bit. There was no noise from below, nor from the level just above her. It seemed no one was home. She would just have to assume there was and take the chance that she could make it down and skulk around until she was sure. First though, she would check out the upstairs.

This area was open and empty. There were no rooms, just one big space. Positioned along an invisible diagonal were a handful of chairs, a table or two, and a skeleton frame spiral staircase along the back left corner leading up to a possible fourth level. _The attic, probably._ Although she was dying to know what it felt like to lounge in the over-plush seating, she backed away, her father's healthy respect for other people's belongings ringing in her head.

Returning to the landing she realized with some surprise that the hallways were not square. The second and third floors seemed to cross in a 'X' fashion. _That's odd..._ She had never seen a place that did that before, but had no time to think about it. Finding Sarah and getting her to come back with her... _That is what is important right now_. Crouching low, she took the stairs down as fast and quietly as she could.

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, Karen scribbled a quick note and dropped the twelve-page deposition back into its appropriate folder as she closed the lower cabinet drawer with her foot. The case would simply have to wait until tomorrow. She had read that last paragraph repeatedly for fifteen minutes and still had no idea what it was she had been looking at.

She mindlessly tapped a well-manicured fingernail against the arm and leaned back into her chair. Her mind continually interrupted her work to replay the last conversation she had with Sarah all morning long. It was driving her to distraction. She could not work if she was not able to focus. She had to get out.

Swiveling around ninety degrees, she pushed herself out of the chair. She smoothed her skirt, grabbed her handbag and trench coat from the coat rack, and headed out early for lunch. She stopped by Bryan's office to let him know she was leaving. He was on the phone; merely gave her a nod in acknowledgment before turning away to face the window.

Karen took the stairs instead of the elevator, needing to burn off some of the energy she had accumulated. Pounding out a rhythm with the clatter of her heels against the metal steps made her feel better, but not by much; she suddenly felt suffocated. She strode toward the entrance of the building with restraint as she exited the stairwell, resisting the urge to run. A co-worker opened the door for her and she smiled pleasantly in return.

Outside the glass doors, she paused long enough to slip on her coat. When she opened her bag, her sunglasses were not in their correct pocket. It was so unlike her that she blinked in surprise. _I know I wore them to the office this morning. I would have put them back _exactly _where I had removed them._ Sliding her hand in deeper, she fished them out from the bottom and stared at them with a frown. Her conversation with Sarah was affecting her much more than she realized. She slipped them on before heading east to her favorite hideaway in times like these: _Sophie's_, a small French bistro three blocks over.

* * *

A quick flash of light and a soft _pop_ preceded the small furry creature that tumbled from the bedroom closet and across the wooden floor to unwind itself on the soft white rug that ran alongside Sarah's bed.

Didymus groaned and stretched gently before picking himself up and checking for broken appendages. This was twice today that he had found himself made into a rolling ball and he cared not for it.

Confirming that his sword was still with him, he adjusted his vest, straightened his hat and eye patch. Hoggle's third try at opening the portal had worked. He had made it to his lady's room alone. Hoggle had spent a good while convincing him that Ambrosius was not fit for travel to the mortal world, claiming that it would be safer if he stayed behind. Didymus' whiskers twitched greatly at the insult as he thought upon their conversation.

_- "Not fit? Not fit! Sir Hoggle, Ambrosius is a loyal steed and a faithful companion and 'tis unseemly for a knight to be without one!"_

_- "Now, don't get yer whiskers in a bunch. I just tried twice and if we're lucky, I'll get it to open big enough this time that you might go through!_

In the end, he had acquiesced to Hoggle. Begrudgingly, he admitted Hoggle was right. Ambrosius would not have survived without injury. It would be dishonorable of him to subject his valued friend to such treatment. Sighing, he chose not to think on the matter longer, but it made him feel he had lost a great part of his being. Without Ambrosius, he was not whole.

Glancing briefly at his surroundings, he made note that his lady's room had not changed much since his previous visit. That fact brought ease to his heart, knowing that whatever danger awaited her, it had not touched here yet. There was no time to waste. He glided silently to the door and poked his head into the hallway.

"My lady?" he called out softly, hoping she was nearby. This world was foreign to him and he had no wish to call on something dreadful and place her into more danger.

When she did not respond, he slid his sword out a notch, readying himself, and walked into the middle of the hallway. Looking cautiously to the left and the right, he saw the latter end of the hallway appeared to be more open, bright light filtering in from around the corner. Deciding that way was better than investigating the empty room opposite his lady's, he stepped over quickly to the top of the stairs.

"My lady? My lady, are you here?" Didymus called out louder this time. From this vantage point, he could see no one below and that fact that she had not responded yet filled him with unease. Instinct demanded that something was amiss and that he do something about it immediately. Unsheathing his sword, he held it up in front of him as he made his way down the steps.

* * *

A soft _whoosh_ of the door and the light _click_ of her heels signaled Karen's entrance into the dining area. Only a handful of patrons had arrived; they had opened barely twenty minutes prior. She removed her coat and hung it on the rack by the door.

"Ah, madam, how nice to see you again!" Pierre led her to her regular table in the back corner, pulling out her chair for her as she sat down. Declining the offer of water, she thanked him for his assistance and perused the menu he had laid on the table. The choices were not many and she quickly decided on _La Salade Vegetarienne_ and _La Truite Sauce Veronique._. Returning the menu, she asked for coffee and busied herself with the large cloth napkin, giving it one good hard _snap_ before adjusting it into her lap.

Pierre returned a few minutes later with hot coffee, steaming croissants, and unsalted butter. "Here you are, madam, as you prefer: single crème, no sugar. Would you like your salad before or with your main course?"

"Before, please, Pierre, the moment it is finished."

"As you wish, madam." He bowed his head slightly before hurrying over to greet a new patron with the same enthusiastic response he had given her.

Taking her time, she sliced open the bread, spreading a generous amount of butter against the cut side. It melted almost immediately and she inhaled the inviting aroma, sighing in appreciation of the delectable taste filling her mouth as she took the first bite. She was stalling, she knew; she _had_ to resolve her issue with Sarah, but wanted to ignore the scenes playing non-stop in her head. She wanted to pretend for a small moment that she had no cares in the world but her own.

It was not long before Pierre reappeared with her salad, refilled her coffee, and moved away. Turning her attention to her food, she stared hard at the layer of tomatoes, cucumbers, radish, and jicama arranged artfully on the base of greens. Picking up the fork, she paused briefly. "_After the salad_," she whispered softly, aggressively spearing a slice or two of the cucumber. _"Then I'll decide what to do."_

* * *

Maritza's suspicions were right. No one was home. She had investigated all the rooms downstairs, they were empty. Standing in the kitchen, she started at the growling of her stomach. She had not bothered to eat on her own this morning, assuming that his Royal Pain might have had enough manners to feed her first before sending her off on what now appeared to be a wild goose chase. Grabbing at the silver cuff on her wrist, she wrenched it off and threw it across the room in disgust, frowning as it bounced off the far wall and clattered against the floor. _Liar._

She pulled out a bar stool and sat down with a _plop_ in frustration. It made no sense. Why would he lie about something he wanted so badly? Unless... Unless she was no longer here. The only scenes the bracelet had given her were the park and the house with an absolute feeling of certainty that Sarah would be at one place or the other. Surely there was more to her life than that! All this fuss for someone he barely knew! A giggle bubbled out in hope. She still had leverage, she could bargain for more time...

Her mind swung into action. She would have to find Sarah on her own; search the town, look for other places that she might be. Feeling very much like the intruder she was, she had no choice. She would have to ransack her bedroom, looking for anything that might help find her, and fast. Hopping up from the stool, she twirled nearly all the way around again as she exited the kitchen, swung herself around the hallway and to the first landing.

"Stop, I say!"

She stopped in surprise at the male voice out of place in what was supposed to be an empty house. A movement to her left caught her attention; her eyebrows arched as her eyes alighted on the fox standing on the bottom step baring her way, brandishing a sword in her direction.

* * *

(1) **Oscar Wilde**. Taken from the quote, "The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple."

_La Salade Vegetarienne _- Mesclun greens with marinated tomatoes and cucumbers, sliced radish and jicama, all tossed in a Tahitian vanilla balsamic vinaigrette.

_La Truite Sauce Veronique _- Sauteed fresh water Rainbow trout filets served with a braised fennel, baby carrots, crispy gaufrette potato nest, and a light citrus cream sauce, finished with seasonal grapes.


	16. Chapter 16

**- Sixteen -**

"It has always been about what _you_ want, has it not, Sarah?" Jareth chided. He reached out to pry the tumbler from her hands when she would not return it willingly. "Take the child; return the child; offer my dreams; show me adventure; reveal the answers..." He looked at the glass he held with a scowl of disgust and threw it into the fireplace. Sarah jumped as it shattered and shards ricocheted outward. "Even now you remain ever the selfish young girl that threw my kingdom into an uproar and destroyed it to get what _you_ wanted."

"Selfish?" She stared at him incredulously. He was never going to let her forget, was he? "You drag me back here on a whim for no comprehensible reason," she pressed an open palm against her collarbone, "and _I'm_ the one being selfish?"

She tapped two fingers repeatedly against her chest in emphasis. "Okay, Jareth. Yes, _I_ wished my brother away. Yes, it_ was _a mean thing to do. And yes, _I_ paid for it. My involvement with you and your kingdom ended when I brought him back-"

"There has never been an _end_ to your presence," he corrected, his words clipped and short. "You have continued to call upon my subjects and disrupted the order I have exhausted myself trying to keep!" He bristled and she watched his anger get away from him, saw it bleeding into that otherwise neutral expression he had seemed so very, very good at maintaining.

"My friends came to see me when I needed them," she retorted. "That's the _only_ contact I've had with your world until now and I still don't have a reason why!" In spite of the real threat he could be, she was not letting him get away with changing the subject _that_ easily. "Why won't you answer my questions? If anyone should be angry, it's me! _ I'm_ the one being yanked around like a puppet!"

The next instant Sarah found her left arm wrapped in an iron grip and herself being hauled across the room. Her shoes flapped loudly against the stone as Jareth pulled her along and she tried not to trip over her feet. "What are you- Let go of me!" Her demand was granted as he swung her into a high-backed winged chair that appeared in front of them next to the fireplace.

Sarah grunted as she collided with it, her right shoulder shoved into the back of the chair. It tilted up precariously onto its back legs before the rest of her weight dropped it to rest on all four. Her body rolled along her shoulders to face the front. Jareth enveloped her hands with his where she gripped the armrests. He bent at the elbows and lowered his torso until their faces were an inch or so apart.

"Beware, Sarah," he warned. "Do not forget who I am and where you are. _You_ are the intruder here. Not only have you invaded my kingdom, you have found your way uninvited into the King's quarters. Ill will against a monarch is not taken lightly."

Her mouth dropped open. "You're threatening me for something that isn't my fault? _I'm_ the bad guy?" He had no right to corner her and make false accusations!

"Circumstances _are_ stacked in my favor. Considering past events, Sarah, it will be difficult to find someone who'll believe _you_." A sliver of gloating slipped across his face and the way he stared unnerved her. Her stomach quivered. His eyes were narrowed and piercing; his pupils dilated to black holes. His lips were pressed firmly together over a jaw that was clenched hard enough to shatter. His gaze swept hers and she forced herself not to gulp as the sensation of prey vs. predator returned.

* * *

Lost deep in thought, Karen jumped when Pierre appeared at her table.

"I am sorry, madam, I did not mean to startle you," he apologized, taking her mostly empty salad plate and bread plate before presenting her main course. "Would you care for more café?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, please." She would rather be drinking something stronger, but now was not appropriate.

Pierre motioned to someone. Another waiter came up beside her to refill the coffee. He set a small container of cream on the table next to her cup. Pierre took her used silverware and napkin, replacing them with clean ones. With a nod of satisfaction, both waiters retreated, leaving her alone again.

In slow motion, Karen unfolded the new cloth napkin, smoothing out its folds. Pinching two corners, she floated it into her lap and ironed it with her hands. Satisfied, her slender fingers lifted the miniature pitcher. She poured cream gently into her coffee, seemingly fascinated with the swirls of cold white it created in the midst of hot black.

Caught by the irony of it, she paused. It occurred to her that this was a reflection of her life - white and black, with no room for any other colors, shades, or hues. Images of a younger Sarah and a younger Karen crowded her mind. When did she let go of the wonder? When had the imagination dissolved? Not wanting to see it anymore, she dropped the pitcher down with a _clack_. Snatching the spoon, she plunged it in the cup, stirring quickly, blending them into a uniform shade of cocoa.

* * *

Ambrosius would not stop whining. Hoggle tried hard not to be angry, but the noise was grating what little nerves he had left. The animal refused to eat and that worried him. Ambrosius always ate whether he was hungry or not.

Hoggle reached over and gave a quick scratch to dog's ear as he lay next to his chair. "Didymus will come back, don't you worry." He took a sip from the tankard in his other hand. "He'll have little Missy with him, and Sarah'll be safe, and it'll all be over," he declared. He was unsure if he was trying to convince himself or the animal. Ambrosius lifted his head and whined again.

"Tired and cranky, that's what I am," he continued with his monologue. "I'm too old for this sort of thing. Too many people demandin' too much outta ol' Hoggle. Nobody appreciates nothin'." He glanced sideways at the animal. "You and me, Ambrosius, we do all the work and we don't get no credit for it."

Deep down he knew that it was not always true, but right now he really did not care. He had spent most of the morning trying to get that portal opened so Didymus could go through and make sure Sarah was okay. And what did he get in return? Nothing but aggravation and yelling.

_"I ain't a collector for nothin'!"_

_Didymus' one good eye widened considerably. "A crystal, Sir Hoggle? Whilst I have no intention of dissuading thee, I must ask what good shall come of this? What lies in thy hand is dangerous to one who knows not how to wield it."_

_"I've watched Jareth enough, watched him use these against some poor unsuspectin' child." Hoggle frowned, his thoughts turning inward, remembering every single time he was forced to play his hateful part. " _This_ one will be put to good use, I'll sees to that."_

_Didymus tilted his head, uneasy at his friend's vehemence. "Well, If thou art certain..." _

They were lucky that he was able to get the portal open on the third try. It was a small opening, just big enough for Didymus to walk through. Was he thanked for the effort he put in? Of course not, even though he was risking Jareth's wrath just by taking the crystal, let alone the danger in trying to use it.

_Sir Didymus became indignant, sputtering in protest. "What sayest thou? Leave Ambrosius behind? Nonsense! Rubbish!"_

_Hoggle growled in irritation. "We don't know what's gonna happen and it ain't right to put that animal of yours into danger he don't know how to get himself out of! He ain't fit to handle goin' through the portal. I'm not sure if you are!"_

The dwarf sighed. He set his drink on the brick ledge of the fireplace and pushed his aching bones out of the chair. He really did not want to go out, but he had to check on Didymus' place. Being there instead might help the dog. "Come on, Ambrosius," he coaxed. "Let's go for a walk." Two reluctant beings left the cottage. Hoggle made sure the door was securely locked before they set off for the Bog.

* * *

"What are _you_ doing here?" Maritza demanded, stomping her foot, clenching her fists by her sides. She recognized him immediately. No one could forget a deeply disturbed fox dressed like a knight and guarding the worst smelling place she had ever traveled across. "Are you spying on me? For _HIM?_" This was the living end! How _dare_ he send some creature of his to check on her! She snarled and pointed up the stairs. "You go back there and tell _'Oh-he-of-little-faith'_ that he didn't even send me to the right place! Nobody's here! How am I supposed to deliver this Sarah to him when she's not around?"

"So 'tis true," Didymus declared. "You, fair maiden, have betrayed the Lady Sarah. I shall take thee as my prisoner until such time that we return and I shall see to it that thou harmest no one again." He thrust the sword at her, backing her against the wall. "Now, come along quietly. I don't want to have to hurt you." It was not his nature, indeed, it was against his principles to threaten a woman, but this one had placed his lady into danger. As her guardian it was his duty to see to it that anyone who did so, no matter who or what they were, was punished.

Maritza stared at the small fox in disbelief. "You expect me to just give up and do whatever you say, just because you have some long knife pointed in my direction? That king of yours could have killed me, but did I back down from him? Not even. If he didn't scare me what makes you think that you can?"

"A sword, fair maiden," he corrected. "And I would hold thy tongue, if I were thee. To speak against the King is treason, and the penalty is death."

She laughed. "You're kidding, right? How can you be for the King _and_ for this Sarah at the same time? The King is the one that started this whole mess! He tricked me into giving him this girl!"

Maritza moved sideways, to her right, to try and slide by him, but the fox was quick with the sword and shoved the blade in her path, preventing her from getting off the stairs.

"I warn thee," Didymus growled. "Do not test my leniency. I have heard the tale of your adventure and 'tis my understanding that thou didst call upon the Goblin King, first."

"You're defending him?" She scoffed at the absurdity.

"As the Goblin King 'tis his right to grant wishes and offer exchanges. What is wrong is that thou offered something that did not belong to thee."

"But I didn't know he wanted Sarah!" she protested, flinging her hands up in exasperation.

The fox paused, puzzled, and tilted his head in curiosity. "Dost thou know not the rules of bartering? A first offer is never accepted. 'Tis only a beginning to further negotiations."

Maritza stared at him, going over his words again. "_Barter_?" she shrieked.

"But of course," Didymus confirmed, then flinched at the torrential stream of foul language that came pouring forth from the maiden before him. It was unbecoming of a woman to speak in such a manner. Whatever uncertainties he may have had vanished. She was his prisoner and it was time he took charge.

"I shall thank thee to stop this unspeakable behavior!" He shouted over her. "Thou wilst return with me now and punishment shall be handed out!"

"Not until I find Sarah!" She shouted back and darted to her left, heading back to the kitchen, ignoring the barking of the fox behind her. If she had any hope of finding the girl now, she had to get to her room and look for clues. But first, she had to get past the fur ball.

* * *

Karen found that her appetite had fled, not that she had much of one to begin with. The stress she was feeling over Sarah was making her ill, which upset her more and made thing worse. She made a decision. When they were all home tonight, she would gather the three of them together, send Toby to a friend's house, and they would discuss this openly as adults. There would be no more secrets within her household. Catching Pierre's eye, she waved him over to her table.

"Yes, madam?" he inquired. His brow furrowed when he saw the little-touched plate. "The food, madam, is it not to your liking? Shall I have it returned?"

She stopped him. "I like it very much, Pierre. However, I'm in a hurry and it's time for me to go. Would you have this wrapped to carry with me?"

Relief shown on his face and he nodded happily. "Of course, madam, right away." He whisked her plate away. Securing her bag under her arm, she left the table and made her way to the front to pay her bill.

Pierre returned and handed her a small bag containing her boxed meal. He took her coat from the rack and draped it over her arm before helping her through the door, encouraging to her visit again. She waved goodbye and set off to work, her steps a bit lighter. Having a plan lifted much of her anxiety.

Halfway to the office, she offered lunch to a distressed gentleman standing next to a deli, who was asking for change to buy his next meal. They chatted as she explained the contents, concerned he might be allergic to fish.

"Oh, no, ma'am," he reassured her. "This will do just fine. Thank you." They shook hands and she continued on her way.

Once in her office, Karen hung up her coat and bag, and reclined gracefully into the chair. A quick tug at the bottom desk drawer opened it far enough for her to retrieve the deposition she had been working on earlier. She flipped it open to the page she had been reading previously and began again. It encouraged her that she might be able to finish her project today.


	17. Chapter 17

**- Seventeen -**

Maritza slammed through the swinging door and into the kitchen. Her head whipped back and forth, scouting the counters. _Gotta find something to stop that sword..._ Frantically, she searched through cabinets and drawers for something, anything to keep the fur ball at bay.

"AHA!"

In one of the bottom cabinets under the island rested a stack of long, square-shaped, steel barbecue skewers with thick black handles. She pulled two of them out and twirled one awkwardly, surprised at the heavy feel. "These will definitely keep that..._thing_...at bay." She let out a squeal as the fox pushed his way into the kitchen. "All right, you!" She shouted, thrusting one in his direction. "You want to fight? Come on, then!"

His head swiveled in the direction of her voice. Didymus growled, enraged by her obscene behavior. He had never backed down from a challenge. If this maiden saw fit to test his mettle, then by all means, he would oblige her. He drew his sword from its scabbard. "Have at thee!" he cried, advancing.

She crouched in poor imitation and held the skewers in front of her in a crossed fashion to block his strike. Last minute regrets raced through her mind as he continued to attack. _What am I doing? He's gonna _kill_ me!_

* * *

Sarah tilted her head back slightly as she glared at Jareth, anger simmering just below the surface. This was ridiculous. Why was it that she always found herself on the defensive with him? She was so tired of justifying a thoughtless, childish act. Was she to be punished for it the rest of her life?

"Fine, Jareth," she ground out through clenched teeth. "Maybe you're right. Maybe _they_ won't believe me. What _I_ don't believe is that you would rat me out for supposedly trespassing and assassination when it was _you_ who brought me here in the first place. If you didn't need me then you would have called for your goblins the moment I stepped foot into this room, so forgive me if I don't cower like a cornered animal." She tugged on her hands and hardened her voice. "I ruined your life, you ruined mine. We're even. Now let me go."

Once again, he was reminded of her ability to adapt, to follow the harrowing curves of ever-changing circumstances. Jareth betrayed none of his thoughts as he observed her, glancing down his nose at the lovely and obstinate face before him. Her breath as it caressed his skin was warm, and as much as he would deny it to anyone, utterly inviting. He released his hold and stepped back, the pendant cool against his skin as it settled against his chest. "Well, never let it be said that I am not generous_._"

He turned his back on her and reached for the brandy. Removing the stopper from the decanter, he poured a full glass. He lifted it smoothly and drained it, swallowing hard as the alcohol slid down his throat.

Sarah growled under her breath, sick of being at odds with him and this never-ending circle. She pushed herself out of the chair and shook her hands vigorously to return the blood. Hurried steps took her around the stack of tables to face him. Reaching out, she snatched the refilled tumbler from his grip and ignored her tingling fingers.

"You have a warped sense of generous." Their eyes locked over the rim of the glass as she finished the drink in two quick gulps, daring him to stop her.

He said nothing, only lifted an eyebrow at her new found forwardness.

With her wrist pressed against her mouth, she tried not to gag, knowing her face was pulled into a hideous expression. "I suppose you expect me to thank you," she croaked and offered him the empty glass.

He obliged and poured a bit more. "That _would_ be the appropriate response."

One quick breath and she tilted her head, opened wide, and swallowed it all. Warmth spread even further through her body. She set the glass on the top table, next to the decanter.

"I don't see how you think so." Her chest was on fire, but the more she drank, the more calm it made her. "You bring me back here, you refuse to let me leave, you threaten me," she ticked off the items on her fingers. "...but because you let me get out of a chair, I should be grateful?"

He leaned forward and pressed flat palms down on the small table between them. His eyes bored into hers. "You still live."

She shuddered, telling herself it was an involuntary reaction to the alcohol's effects. "That's another thing - you changing the subject. I keep asking and you keep evading. Even if I did get my answers, how am I supposed to tell what is real and what isn't? How do I know what is the truth, even if you told me?"

"You do not," he spoke quietly. "Predictability equates to death. Anyone who is witless enough to become complacent deserves such a fate."

Sarah studied his hardened expression, his rigid posture. It spoke volumes to her about the empty spaces in her knowledge of him. That, coupled with her realization about his possible feelings concerning her after her rather hasty and unintended conversation with her step-mother last night--

She blinked, incredulous. _Was it really just last night?_ So much had happened between then and now. She wanted nothing more than to dismiss the whole thing and crawl back into bed, fling the covers over her head, and forget any of this had ever happened. That was wrong. She was past that point.

He straightened as she moved closer, ignoring the evident warning in his narrowed eyes. "I may not know much about you, but I know this - you're continually scheming to outdo whatever opponent you're up against. And whatever your plans are, they obviously involve me or I wouldn't be here." She was inches away and in a rare and rather courageous moment, reached out and wrapped her hand around the talisman hanging from around his neck, tilting it so the points pressed into his skin. Refusing to be intimidated and give way to second thoughts, she forced the words out. "No more games. I am tired of being toyed with, so if you're planning on killing me, do it now and get it over with. Otherwise, you tell me what the hell is going on or so help me, I'll find a way to kill you."

* * *

The fox advanced upon her swiftly and mercilessly. Her palms were sweaty and her wrists ached. Maritza parried as best she could with the skewers, though she almost dropped them several times. She retreated backwards around the island in the middle of the kitchen, one eye on him, and the other eye on her target - the door to freedom. If she could get that far, she could run like hell up the stairs and maybe lock herself in what she thought was Sarah's room. She refused to be a coward and go out the back door. She wanted her father back.

"You, maiden," Didymus shouted as he lunged at her, "have vexed me to the point of no return! For this disgrace thou shall be punished with the harshest of penalties once we return to the Goblin Kingdom. I shall gladly see to it myself! I am certain the King will allow me this indulgence and it shall be good riddance to thee!" She had no form, her fighting stills were atrocious, and she seemed only vaguely familiar with blocking at best. No matter. It would, of course, work to his already excessive advantage. He was not worried about her escaping out the back way. He knew she would not leave until her purpose had been achieved.

"Ow! Hey!" She exclaimed as he smacked her on the wrist and she dropped one of the skewers. Both winced at the sharp ringing that assaulted their ears as it hit the floor. She lunged for it, but he swung at her and she jumped back. She tried again and he smacked her other wrist; she dropped that skewer as well. "You can't do that! Foul!" she shouted over the noise.

"You are a hostile opponent!" he asserted as he thrusted the blade and herded her toward the fridge.

She quick-stepped backwards, stumbled and collapsed onto the floor. "Wait!" She yelped as she scuttled from him. She tried to crawl toward the swinging door, but he cut her off and shoved the sword between her and her exit.

"Surrender!" He demanded, certain the fight was over.

"No!" She cried and inched toward the back door. She would _not_ surrender. She would _not_ run away. She did not want to die, either. Her hand touched carpet and she looked behind her. _A staircase_? It went up, that was all that mattered. She twisted sharply and scrambled up the steps.

"Stop this instant!" He ordered as he realized too late there was a third way out. He should have anticipated the servants' stairwell. He chastised himself for his lack of attention and bounded up after her.

* * *

Sarah watched his gaze sweep down to the amulet in her hand. His eyes snapped back to hers and a vast array of emotions slid across them, some she regretfully understood and some she had never seen before. A twitch of his eyebrow later found her caged in his arms, her back against his chest. His open mouth clamped down tight on her jugular, his teeth scraping and pinching her skin.

If her brain were functioning normally she would be screaming right now, hoping someone would hear and rescue her. Instead she merely yelped, hissing at the pain and the intention in the act. Her heart raced. He could feel the blood as it rushed through her veins, she was sure. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

She jerked as he released her neck and swept his tongue across, swathing and soothing her skin. She stiffened. Goose bumps raised the hair on her head.

"You fool," he whispered into her ear. "I warned you - I can be cruel. Why do you insist on forcing me to prove it?" He took her earlobe in his teeth and bit gently.

She pressed her lips together to stop any and all sound from escaping, her heart still beating so frantically she feared it would burst from her chest. They both knew exactly what she was feeling. Sarah was currently denying all of it.

"If I wanted you dead," he continued, "I would have ended your life at our first reunion in my castle corridor. Neither I nor my goblins would have made ourselves known to you. It would have been swift and painless and there are those who would have thanked me for it."

She had wanted truth. This felt awfully like truth. She decided she did not want it anymore. To be blissfully ignorant was best.

_Take it back. _

_Take it all back._

"Sarah," he sighed across her skin and she felt extraordinarily light-headed. She fought the urge to let her head loll back onto his shoulder, fought to keep from shivering from terror and something else she refused to acknowledge.

"I admire your ability for bravery. You are the first to threaten me with my own talisman. Rest assured you will also be the last."

He nuzzled her and she closed her eyes to keep from betraying herself. It was foolish she knew. She already had.

"A word of advice, if I may. If your intent is to extinguish a life, then do so. Do not reveal. The moment the words leave your lips, your own life will certainly be the first to go. Welcome and bask in my generosity, Sarah. You will not see it again."

And that was when she knew. Her eyes and mouth opened wide in further comprehension. She did not know the how, but she now knew the why. It was there, in his cryptic sentences, in her previous crossings. Caught between longing and repulsion, between admiration and hate, his intent was to torture her, to tug at her from all angles, to drive her as much out of her mind as he had been.

It was an ugly thing, seeing those events from his eyes. In her mind flashed the pieces - her graffiti, her division and dissection of his subjects, her shattering of his spinning crystal, the puzzle remains of the room full of stairs - of everything he held dear, somehow ripped apart by a captivating young girl who did not know any better.

"Jareth--"

"Not a word," he growled, cutting her off. "You have no right. Do not _dare_ to speak wisdom on things of which you have no knowledge. Your sudden understanding of certain circumstances does not qualify."

"Please--"

He clapped a hand over her mouth and tightened his grip around her waist. "One more and I reverse my decision. Your death, regrettable so soon, will not be painless. Nor shall it be swift." And with that he lowered his head and leisurely tasted her, his tongue making sweeping paths across her skin. He nipped at her gently, his teeth playing along the taut cords that connected from collarbone to neck.

It was maddening, this assault on her senses. Extermination looming on one side, exaltation on the other, she was held prisoner in the middle, encased against one she had never wanted but so desperately needed. She whimpered through his fingers when he bit at the back of her neck. She hated herself for that. He slid his hand from her mouth and wrapped his arm across her chest.

"You _do_ know a man's touch," he murmured against her ear. "How disappointing. With your love of fairy tales, I had assumed you would save yourself for your charming _prince_." He spat out the word with bitter rancor.

The memory and pain of broken hearts surfaced. "I looked," she whispered. "He doesn't exist." She shook her head. "And neither do fairy tales. You showed me that."

"I would have shown you other things," he offered, "had you allowed me to do so."

"Jareth, look..." She sighed heavily. He would never allow her to forget. "If I could do it all over again, I would still choose the way I did. If I could do it all over again, I never would have."

She squirmed in his embrace. "You don't have to do this, whatever this is. Let me go home. I promise not to make any contact with the Labyrinth ever again. Things can go on, can go back to how they would be if I hadn't come."

He released her.

"No."

He left her standing there and returned to the table by the door.

She watched him walk away and massaged her temples with her fingertips in a vain effort to soothe the muscles. "I can't stay here, Jareth. You have to send me back."

Snatching his vest from its hook, he avoided any recognition of her reflection in the mirror as he slipped his arms through, pulling it to his neck as he adjusted his shirt beneath.

She scoffed and went to him. "I have my own life, Jareth. I have my family, my friends. I don't belong here!" She shouted at him, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Anything but this sudden silent treatment and stillness. She could deal with anything but that.

He ignored her and pulled the sides of his waistcoat forward. It was merely a tantrum she displayed, nothing more. Starting with the bottom hook, he fastened the vest closed and tugged at it to make it straight. Satisfied, he reached for the gloves he had laid on the table.

She snatched them up before he could claim them. It was a dangerous thing to do, but she chanced it anyway, determined not to be dismissed. "You can't do this. Jareth..."

The corners of his mouth dropped. He pried the gloves from her hand and put them on, flexing his fingers.

"Damn it!" She pounded her fists on the table, shouting at his reflection in the mirror. "I did _not _come this far to have them involved again!" The next instant found her back slammed against the wall, his hand wrapped around her neck. She squeaked in shock and surprise. Her eyes widened and she clawed at him to try and pull him off.

Jareth scowled. He had been in this position before. Maritza had also mistakenly thought she could command him to do her bidding, and had been corrected. He pressed his face close, his eyes scouring hers. "You are trying my patience, Sarah," he growled. "I have already given you my answer." He let go and she slid down the wall to slump to the floor.

* * *

"Open this door!" Didymus used the hilt of his sword to beat firmly against the wood surface. The handle was just out of reach, but being a honest knight, he would give her another chance to change her mind before he resorted to brute force.

"No!" Maritza shouted behind her. Not having a way to lock the door without a key, she had found the next best thing - the desk chair shoved under the knob and a heavy box of books underneath that were pulled from the closet. _Let's see him get through that._

No guilt, no remorse plagued her as she pulled out dresser drawers, dumped their contents on the floor, and rifled through them. Old photos, trinkets, clothing, paperbacks - all items from a young girl's collection of keepsakes.

"Open up right now!" Didymus pounded harder.

"Go away!" She stepped over the pile and yanked one of the drawers free from the desk. She dropped to her knees and swiped her hands over what fell. More small odds and ends. With a groan, she reached up and pulled out the second drawer. The music box hit the floor with a _thud_; the little red book fell beside it. She snatched it up. _The Labyrinth_ was stamped on the front cover in gold lettering. Just like the one in the junkyard room.

Her head shot up when something solid and heavy slammed into the door from the outside. _Stupid fox._ The chair rattled as he hit the door again.

"Stop that!" She yelled, when he stuck the door a third time. "You're going to break something and then we'll both be in trouble!"

"Open up, I say!" The door shook again. "You do not belong here!"

"Neither do you!"

He crashed into the door a fifth time.

"_FINE_!" Maritza squealed in frustration, rose to her feet, shoved the book in her back pocket, jumped over the growing pile, and stomped her way to the door. "I'll open it! Just stop!" She tugged the box out of the way, and pulled the chair to the side.

The handle turned and the door swung open. Didymus' eyes widened in horror when he beheld the disarray that was Lady Sarah's room. It was destroyed. He snarled. "You, maiden, will pay for this insult to my lady!" He shifted a lever on the box he held and pushed a button. The large mechanical machine on wheels shot forward, its whining growing louder as it picked up speed and headed straight for Maritza.


	18. Chapter 18

**- Eighteen - **

Maritza sidestepped out of the way of the remote-controlled vehicle barreling in her direction. The room was small; her head and shoulders whipped backward when her spine slammed against the huge finial on top of the post at the end of the bed. She hissed, steadied herself, and bent down to lift up the truck just before it rammed into the chair in front of the window.

Didymus released the button and the tires spun down to a standstill. The young girl swung around and shook the toy at him.

"I ought to throw this right back at you!"

He waited and watched as she shifted the truck into one arm, and rubbed at her back with the other. She had injured herself in trying to get away from the machine's effective ramming ability.

"What's the matter with you? I told you if we break anything, I'm never getting out of here!" She glared at him all the while, her nose wrinkling now and then as her face contorted with anger she could not control.

It was obvious by her actions that this maiden could not communicate in a manner appropriate for a young lady. She responded to brute force only. Her behavior befitted that of an uncivilized male. The realization left a bad taste in his mouth. "Thou hast ruined my lady's belongings and refused to cooperate."

His words fell on deaf ears. Her attention was focused on the toy she held. "Wait a minute..." she looked accusingly at him, "Where did you find this?" She demanded, pointing at the truck. "And where did you learn to use it?"

"Lady Sarah has a brother," he stated, refusing to divulge more information than was necessary.

It seemed even that was too much for her. She gawked, first at him and then the vehicle. "Okay..." she offered hesitantly. He was not sure if she was more confounded because he knew what the machine was and how to utilize it, or because he knew details that she did not.

If this girl was to bring his lady to his king to fulfill their agreed-upon bargain, how did she not know this? Would not his Majesty inform her of every detail, so as to better succeed in her quest? Or did his king hope her to fail so he could exact some other judgment, of which, Hoggle was not made aware? Didymus' earlier sense of misdoings returned and instinct demanded of him to find out precisely what and why.

"Now," he ordered, as they were wasting valuable time he did not have, "put down the vehicle and we shall return to his Majesty." The sooner he could get her away from Lady Sarah's abode and away from Lady Sarah, the safer they would be.

"What?" His command released her from her stupor. "No!" Incensed, she gave out a shout of desperation mixed with frustration, and slammed the truck to the floor. "I told you, I am _not _leaving without Sarah!"

Without warning, she launched herself at him, determination flaring in her eyes as she knocked him to the ground. He had expected a tantrum, not an attack. Again, she had caught him off guard. The remote control shot from his grip, flying over his head as they fell, skittering across the hallway.

His brief moment of surprise allowed her to gain the upper hand. She pinned him to the ground and reached for his sword. Livid and outraged that this maiden would even think of touching his person, let alone tackle him and attempt theft of his weapon, Didymus forwent the last of his highly rigid morals and rules about fighting females, firmly convinced this one had lost all mental stability. "Unhand me, child!" He snarled, claws and teeth bared to strike her. "How _dare _thee!"  


* * *

Toby shoved his science book and two notebooks into his book bag as he jogged down the hallway. Being late again was not something he looked forward to. He had already been given one warning early this morning from his history teacher. The last thing he needed was a citation and another day in detention. His mother had grounded him for a week after the last one.

His ears picked up guffaws of laughter and pleas for help before he reached the corner. Another day, another bully, another victim. He would just go around and hope whoever was doing the shakedown would not notice.

The plan failed.

"Williams! Where do ya think you're goin'?" shouted one, while the other grabbed him by the scruff of his jacket as he tried to run by. He twisted around to face his captors. Victor and Adam Carter. Fifth grade cousins and the worst bullies in Franklin Elementary. He was getting detention for sure.

Victor cackled. "Looks like we got us two for the price of one!" Shaking the other scrawny kid held in place by Adam, he growled. "Beat it, you. I don't wanna see you in this hallway for the rest of the week."

"What about my lunch money?" the boy whined.

"What about it?" Adam retorted. He pulled the kid away from the wall, gave him a wedgie, and pushed him down. "You heard Vic. Beat it!"

The boy scrambled to his feet and waddled down the hallway as best he could with his underwear in the wrong places.

Victor grinned at Adam. "Take his bag."

"Hey! Stop!" Toby wrestled with Adam, but being the bigger of the two, Adam eventually won. With a quick flip of the bag, he dumped its contents and threw it aside. Loose papers, notebooks, and the science book littered the hallway. Something small fell with a clack against the floor.

Toby cringed as they all recognized what it was. _ My Game Boy. Crap. _

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Victor inquired, as he bent down to retrieve the device. "Could it be? 'Goody two-shoes' Williams carrying around outlawed toys?"

"Give it back, Vic!" Toby ordered, a scowl spreading across his face. He jerked against Victor's hold as he reached out and tried to take it. "It's mine, not yours!"

Vic held it just out of snatching range. "Oh, yeah? Well, seeing as I've got it now, I think it is mine and I'm keepin' it." Vic waggled the Game Boy at him. "Adam," he tossed the handheld console over to the chunky red head, "add this to our collection."

Adam chortled. "Sure thing, Vic!"

Instead of hiding their confiscated goods, Victor and Adam carried everything with them in a filthy red backpack, sometimes trading them, but most often, selling them to another clueless kid. Rather, Adam did. He did everything Victor told him.

"You should thank us for taking it from you," Vic cheerfully advised him, "before the teachers found out." He shoved Toby against the wall, pinning him there. "I heard you already got two days of detention. One more and you get written up on Ms. Boyd's behavioral list. Wouldn't want that on your record, now, would you?"

"Then give me my stuff back! That includes my calculator you stole last week!" Toby felt curls of panic slip through his gut. If his mother found out, the 'Big, Bad Boyd List' would be the least of his worries. His mother would kill him. The calculator was not really his. It was his father's. He had taken it from the study to work on his math problems. No one had noticed it was gone - yet.

The bell rang. Vic grinned, released him, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry, Williams, time's up. Thanks for the donation!" He gave Adam a high-five and the two shoved each other down the corridor, cackling and hooting in triumph.

Toby fumed as he gathered what they had scattered across the floor. He was tired of being picked on, tired of losing his stuff, and tired of no one doing anything about it. He made a decision. With a growl, he took off after them, his sneakers squeaking on the linoleum.

Adam never saw the book that hit him square on the back of his head. He dropped to his knees.

Vic whirled as Toby tackled him, catching him in the chest. Expletives echoed in the hallway as they tumbled to the floor.  


* * *

For the fifth time, Karen looked up from the deposition she had been reviewing for the past hour or so and glanced at the crystal-encased clock sitting at the front of her desk. It was a quarter past one, barely ten minutes beyond the last time she had checked. Groaning, she flipped to page seven and stared blankly at the small-typed paragraphs before she threw down the papers on the blotter in disgust. With a defeated sigh, she indulged in a very nasty habit her own mother had smacked her for as a child - chewing her nails. Her manicurist would tsk in frowning disapproval at seeing them in such a ragged condition. That couldn't be helped. Her children were more important at the moment.

All enthusiasm at possibly solving this issue with Sarah had faded quickly after lunch. It was really Robert that worried her more than anyone else. His easy going and calm manner would be shattered upon hearing his daughter had entertained notions of a grown man and fantasy creatures taking away young children when no one was looking. She was not sure she would be able to subdue him.

Not that she believed it herself. Sarah had been deeply involved in fantasy games and fairy tales as a teenager, oblivious to just about everything else. It was her coping mechanism for the upheaval in her life. While it was a relief to some degree not to have Sarah interested so much in the opposite sex and running around town with her friends, it was more worrisome that she did not. To have her actually believe that her stories had all been real...

The phone startled her. She bit down hard; her thumbnail snapped off just above the quick. Spitting it from her mouth in an unladylike manner, she snatched the receiver off the hook.

"Craig and Houghton. Karen speaking."

The voice on the other end was hesitant. "Mrs. Karen Williams?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Mrs. Williams, this is Ms. Boyd, Principal from Franklin Elementary. I'm calling about your son, Tobias Williams."

"Is he sick? Is he hurt?" The knot in her stomach tightened another notch and her anxiety flared back into life.

"Mrs. Williams, Tobias was involved in another altercation with a couple of other young boys. I'm sure you're aware of our policy regarding violence in our school. I must ask you to meet me in my office immediately."  


* * *

Sarah pitched forward, giving in to a fit of coughing and wheezing. Jareth's squeeze only triggered a nasty gag reflex, but it was enough - a not so gentle reminder that his good will was at an end. She breathed slowly to settle her shaking and her strung-out nerves. She had to get home and she had nearly run out of ways to try to get him to agree.

"You didn't have to do that," she croaked.

Jareth paused, his eyes flicking to hers before hooking his cape to his shoulder cuff. "You refuse to take 'No' for an answer." Satisfied, he returned to the fireplace to pour another tiff of cognac. He would regret it later, when his vision blurred and his head pounded, and the ringing in his ears drove him mad. Even one such as he had limits.

Sarah snorted. It was difficult, her throat being like it was, but the effect was the same. "Of course I won't! Do you honestly think I'm going to back down and say, 'I'll stay here. I'll do whatever you want, please don't hurt me'?" Slapping her palms on the cold stone, she pushed herself up from the floor. "I thought you might have figured this out by now. I will not give up."

"So I have been told." Another swirl of the glass and Jareth drained the last of the brandy.

She propped her hands up on her hips and scowled. "What is your problem? I solved the Labyrinth," she pointed at him, "the deal you offered me. I won, fair and square," she pointed at herself, "And I've done nothing --"

"I offered you a gift," he corrected. "I offered you your dreams. You refused." He paused and sighed heavily. "I will not have this conversation again, Sarah. I am tired of explaining this to you."

"You haven't!" She protested. "The only thing you and I are doing is rehashing the past!" Muttering under her breath, she threw her hands up in the air and paced the room.

She made a horrible negotiator, he decided, listening to her shoes slap against the stone. Her body broadcast every emotion as if she had written it down for him in detail. Unable to change his mind with bullying and threats and insults, she was sulking.

"Sarah." He caught her in mid-step and guided her over to the chair he had dropped her into earlier. "Sit down."

She yanked her arm from his grasp. "No, thank you. I'll keep standing."

He shook his head slightly. "Sarah, why do you wish to continue this nonsensical confrontation?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when she started sputtering.

"I've been lured here by something I know you were behind and you call it nonsense? You're insane, you know that? I am not wishing--" She stopped as her words sunk in.  
_  
Wish!_

_Stupid, Sarah! Why didn't you think of that earlier?_ She stopped her fidgeting to face him squarely. "I wish for you to take me home, right now."

He lifted his chin, looking down at her while she waited for a miracle to take place. Nothing happened.

The sound of his amused, nearly maniacal laughter filled the room. "Running out of ideas, Sarah? Resorting to the old, 'What's said is said.' tactic?" The twinkle in his eye emphasized his triumphant gaze. "Wishes only work one way, Sarah, and you are on the wrong side."

Her shoulders sagged slightly. So much for that. She wondered if there was a rule book he actually adhered to, or if he made things up as they went along.

"Look..." She pressed her lips together and rubbed her forehead in hopes of warding off the headache making its presence felt. "I've already apologized to you for all of this. If you won't release me, if you won't take me, then just show me. How do I get home?"

A rumble rolled across the room in answer and they wavered unsteadily from the vibrations, turning to face the balcony as a decisive click rang out and its doors swung open. The wind blew in, swirling the heavy curtains, their ends snapping as ripples moved from top to bottom, like waves coming in to shore. She turned her head away, a strange sense of déjà vu washing over her.

When the wind slowed, she looked back, her eyes widening at what shone on the other side. She was stunned. There was no balcony railing and high-rising sky. On the other side of the doors was her parent's bedroom, just as it was when she had left this morning.

"No!"

Sarah ignored Jareth's snarl of disbelief. A quick, gleeful cry found her running for the open portal.

Jareth was reliving the nightmare. Sarah was doing the impossible - again. She had broken through his spells. She had found her own way out and was leaving his world in chaos. "Sarah!" With a swing of his arm, he formed a crystal and bowled it toward her, and it passed her with ease. Like a grenade going off, it gave itself up to produce a bright, white light that stopped her, long enough for him to catch up to her.  


* * *

Maritza cursed as she scrambled to her feet. She tripped on her untied shoelaces trying to make a run for it and stumbled across the hallway into the opposite room. Instinct had her fleeing from the wild animal nipping at her heels with the intent to kill. The moment she tackled the fox and grabbed for the sword, he had turned into this snarling fury of a thing - like he had taken leave of all his senses. When he bit her, her immediate reaction had been to punch him back. Miraculously, she not only made contact, the blow stunned him for a second or two, long enough for her to push away and flee.  
_  
"COWARD! Turn and face thy death with honor!" _

If she did not find a place to hide, she was a goner for sure. Chopped into itty bits and handed over to the King to be mailed back to her father one piece at a time. She was even willing to bet his jerk of a Majesty would give her father his memory back, just to make the pain all that much worse.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" She shouted over her shoulder, hoping the one-eyed lunatic would back down. "I made a mistake!"

She never heard his reply. The balcony doors exploded open with a sonic-like _boom_ that melded with her shriek of terror. The gale-force winds barreled through and knocked her to the floor. Their screaming whistle pressed painfully against her ears. A sudden blinding light made her duck and cover her head, praying the world had not decided to come to an end.  


* * *

Sarah's knees buckled as Jareth tackled her from behind. On instinct she shoved out her right arm to break the fall. It slipped from under her and she slammed into the stone floor instead. A sharp pain shot from her elbow up to her shoulder. Ignoring it, she bucked, trying to get away. "No, Jareth, let go!" If she did not escape now, a feeling in her gut told her she would never get to leave. For a brief moment her kicking and shoving succeeded. Her fingers managed to find a crack in the floor. She pulled herself forward. The steps to the balcony... _Freedom..._ She was so close...

Her growing excitement was squashed when she felt a hand wrap itself around the top of her jeans and firmly pull her backwards. Her breath left her when Jareth yanked upward. He hauled her to her feet, her body hanging for moment like a rag doll. Before she could recover he secured her arms behind her. Sarah found herself pinned against an unhappy Goblin King.

"You cannot escape me, Sarah," his voice was eerily calm despite the anger swirling across his face. "I will not allow it."  


* * *

All was quiet except for the loud clack of her heels as Karen firmly stepped her way through the elementary school's intricate corridors. Only eight years old and Toby was twice the handful Sarah was at fifteen - and getting worse. She flew past the teacher's lounge and a couple of classrooms before coming to an abrupt halt in front on the Principal's office. It would not do for them to see her so frazzled. She took a deep breath, smoothed her hair, and straightened her suit. With her hand on the door knob, she hesitated, noticing that one broken thumb nail. Her hand gripped the knob tighter and with another breath, she twisted and pushed it open to find Toby sitting alone in the outer office, clutching his book bag, slumped into a chair.

Their eyes met and Toby sat up, straight as a ruler. "Mom--"

"Don't 'Mom' me, young man," she nearly hissed. "This bad streak of yours has gone on long enough!" She rapped on the inner office door labeled "Emma Boyd, Principal" in big, bold letters. The door was opened immediately.

"Mrs. Williams?" The older woman was dressed in gray from head to toe, emphasizing her light brown eyes.

She was in no mood for pleasantries. Her patience was at its end. "Spare me the details of my son's ill judgment, Ms. Boyd. What punishment is the school required to enforce?"  


* * *

It took Maritza a moment to realize that the wind had died and other noises had taken its place. She took her time getting up, noticing the fox slumped against the wall, between the nightstand and the bed. She did not think he was dead, only unconscious. Even if he was dead, right now she was not about to check.

Pulling her shirt back down around her torso, she turned and saw, not the outside world through the balcony, but a chamber and two struggling figures. She stepped closer and gasped. It was him. The Goblin King. That stinking, no good rat had some woman hostage. She struggled and cursed him, but was not able to break free. Why did she look so familiar? Wait... She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo she had taken from the mirror in the other bedroom.

"Sarah...?"

Sarah halted at the questioning sound of her name. She twisted sharply to see a bewildered young girl staring at her from across the portal, looking just as frazzled as she felt. A young girl standing in her parent's bedroom where she ought to be.

_Such light eyes..._

The voice of the goblin cook in the kitchen floated past her ear. _'Looks almost blind, she does."_

From the tunnel. The one she had stumbled into days ago when she had gone from a dark hospital hallway to a spot-lit castle corridor.

Sarah's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows shot straight up. "You!" She shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

**- Nineteen -**

Toby braced himself the moment he heard the sound of a hurried, staccato stride stop in the hallway at the office door. He knew it was his mother. Nobody else walked like she did in those high-heeled shoes. Against his instincts to cower when she entered, he had sat up to face her. He allowed himself to blink only after Ms. Boyd came out and his mother's attention was briefly diverted elsewhere.

Ms. Boyd tried to convince his mother to go in and talk about what he had done. "There is nothing to discuss, Ms. Boyd," she asserted firmly, "My son was involved in another fight. He _will_ be punished."

He swallowed hard when her eyes flickered to him. When she gave him _that look_, he felt trapped, claustrophobic. His mother had seen his swelling left eye; there was no way he would get around that.

"All I need is for you to tell me what the school has decided and then I can take him home."

Home? She wanted to take him out early? This was worse than he expected. Education was very important to his mother. Even when he got into trouble before, she had made them keep him at school. It was better punishment to continue learning, she had said, than be rewarded by going home and doing nothing.

"Mrs. Williams, there is more to this matter than just the fight. I am not authorized to merely announce judgment and let you go on your way. There are procedures and papers to sign--"

"Very well," his mother interrupted, and his stomach dropped. Her finding out about the Game Boy would be bad enough, but the _calculator_... He was in big trouble and there was not much he could do to keep her from grounding him for the rest of his life.

"You have five minutes of my time, and no more."

He bit his cheek to keep from jumping up and begging her not to as they disappeared into Ms. Boyd's office. Ms. Boyd would not look at him as she closed the door. Taking the borrowed ice pack out of hiding, he pressed it against his left eye to soothe the fast-bruising skin.

* * *

"What? No!" Maritza shook her head. "_You're_ the one everybody's looking for!" She crumpled the picture of Sarah in her fist. "You're not supposed to be there, you're supposed to be here!"

Sarah's face registered confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You cheating two-timer!" Maritza shouted at the king, ignoring her. "I want my father back!"

"Jareth, what's going on?" Sarah threw the question over her shoulder.

"You promised me! We made a deal!"

"Indeed." A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. That evil, twisted excuse for a King was relishing her pain. "Consider our bargain complete. Your father is happy, your aunt has been removed, and you have returned home -- just as you wished for."

"That's not fair! You lied to me!" That no-good goblin herder had tricked her. She had wasted weeks of her life for nothing.

"Will somebody tell me what's happening?" Sarah demanded.

"You took _everything_ away from me! You didn't even need me in the first place!" Maritza swiped furiously at her face. He was _not_ getting the satisfaction of seeing her bawl like a baby.

Sarah faced Jareth. "What did you do? Why won't anyone answer me?"

"You're so stupid!" Maritza screamed at Sarah. The Goblin King was going to be _very sorry_ he screwed with her life. "Don't you know anything? Haven't you been listening? You--"

"Your Majesty. We welcome thee."

Maritza's head dropped in the direction of the voice, scowling at the one who cut her off without so much as an '_excuse me_.' He was down on one knee, his hat sweeping the floor as he bowed low. She heard the intake of breath on the other side.

"Didymus?" First disbelief and then joy. "Sir Didymus!"

* * *

If Toby thought his mother was furious before, she was about to explode by the time she and Ms. Boyd came out to where he was waiting on pins and needles. He had not been able to make out what they were saying, but it scared him when his mother's voice rose in pitch. She normally stayed cool and calm - at least on the outside. He had never seen his mother really lose it, even just a little.

Jogging to keep up as he followed her to the car, he hated the way the heels of her shoes echoed on the concrete. Any second now, she would turn around and start screaming his name - the whole thing. Why was it that parents called you by your entire name, including any initials and juniors and titles, when they got mad at you? Why did they feel the need to remind you that you were related to them? It was always "_son_" this, and _"child_" that.

"Was all of this trouble worth it?" his mother demanded as she unlocked his door. "You've been suspended for the rest of the week!"

"Mom, it wasn't _all_ my fault!" he insisted. When he climbed into the back seat, she closed the door behind him. Her reflection flashed in the rear-view mirror as she walked around the back of the car. "They started it, they're bullies!" he asserted when she got in behind the wheel. "They stole my stuff. They steal everybody's stuff!"

"Young man, that is no excuse. Put on your seatbelt." She pulled away from the front entrance reserved for pick-ups, turning left out of the parking lot. "Things would not be stolen if you left your toys at home, where they belong! Your father and I do not spend hundreds of dollars to buy you electronic gizmos for your enjoyment so you can bring them to school!"

A quick check behind them and she moved over into the right lane. "You also took your father's calculator, Toby! You were not given permission to use that for your homework. It does not belong to you." She stopped for a red light and swiveled to face him. "If you have a problem, you talk to your teacher, you talk to me, or you talk to your father."

"A snitch?" He huffed and leaned forward as far as the seatbelt would allow. "No, way! I'll get beat up worse for doing that!"

His mother's face turned red. "Tobias Sebastian Williams, you do not shout at your mother!"

Silence followed and then a car honked somewhere behind them. The light was green and it was his fault his mother was holding up traffic. He could see it in her face. She whipped around and accelerated abruptly, throwing him back against the seat.

He gripped the vinyl so hard it crackled. Talking would not solve anything. Besides, he was tired of being the one always picked on. No amount of grief from would make him sorry about what he did.

"You _will_ do as you are told, is that clear?"

She scowled at him from the rear-view mirror. He looked away first, hating that she could out-stare him. He mumbled an agreeable response.

"Now, put that ice pack back on your face."

Toby did as ordered, leaning his head back to try and ease the throbbing of his head.

* * *

Maritza snarled. "Why are you still here? Go away! You're ruining everything!"

Sir Didymus refused to acknowledge her. He wobbled as he stood, walking before her so he could be seen better. His head pulsated and his shoulder ached where he had been slammed into the wall when the portal opened. It was minor, however, compared to the situation he found before him.

"I must apologize for my appearance, sire, as thy arrival caught me unawares." He fitted his hat gently to his throbbing head. "Rest assured, it shall not happen again."

He watched Lady Sarah struggle against his King. "Sir Didymus, what are you doing over there? _How_ did you get over there?" He heard the confusion in her voice and was relieved she did not seem to know the truth. He wanted to keep it that way, for her safety.

"Yes, Sir Didymus, enlighten us."

However, there was no mistaking the warning from voice of his King. Didymus sensed his dissatisfaction and growing hostility. He heard the unspoken demand to know why the guardian of his bog was present in the house of Lady Sarah. Perhaps he was helping the girl to remove Lady Sarah from him and return her to her own time and place? Didymus was in a precarious position, knowing the King's temper as he did. One less eye was a testament to that.

He was torn between his loyalty to his King and his love for the Lady Sarah, who was now squirming uncomfortably in the King's hold. Why did the King wish to possess her? His sire had never failed to exact swift revenge in the past, however his lady was still alive. Did he want her for another purpose?

And Hoggle? What of his kinship to his brother? He had placed his life in Didymus' hands. Should he now betray him to his King? Without knowing the King's full will, should he dare tell the truth of his actions and whereabouts? His quest was to keep Lady Sarah and Hoggle from danger, not sign their death sentences and throw them into the fire.

"We are waiting, _Knight_."

It was clear to him there was to be no delineation between the good and the evil. To separate one from the other would be to unravel the very existence of those he cared for most. It was decided. If the end should fall, it would be upon him and him only. He would give his life to save them all.

"Sire, this damsel is a threat to thy kingdom. All who inhabit in the Labyrinth know of her recent destruction." He indicated Maritza, who squeaked at him in protest. "As thy magic brought her into this world, so it did to me. As she does not belong here, 'tis my intent to see her gone from this place before she can do further harm."

"I see," the King replied. "And how is it that you came to be carried through without my knowledge? All who pass between are shown to me."

Didymus had suspected as much. The only holder of crystal magic was the King -- except when stolen and put to use by someone who held much of the King's secrets. If Hoggle knew how to obtain it without His Majesty's knowing, it stood to reason that he would be able to hide those who passed as well.

"I freely admit, Sire, that I know not how it was performed. One moment I was in the labyrinth; the next found me here. Beyond that, I cannot say."

"Come, Sir Didymus, you are far shrewder than you allow others to see. Is it that you cannot say, as you do not know, or that you _will_ not say, as you know by whom?"

"You, Sire, are the only one capable of such power. Who else has the ability? Who would dare?" His King scowled and Didymus was afraid he might have spoken too much in an effort not to say anything at all.

In response, the air between them wavered, blurring their vision. The floor shook, upsetting their balance. Sir Didymus withdrew his sword and drove it into the wood to keep him on his feet. "My Lady!" He called out, aware of his King dragging her away. "My Lady!"

"No! Wait!" Maritza dove toward the balcony doors. She had to get through or everything was lost. Her fingers scrambled for a better hold on the wood frame. If she could get to the door's handle...

Sarah twisted back and reached out to them as she heard Didymus' voice. "Stay there! Please!" she shouted. "Tell Karen! Tell my step-mother! She knows! She can help!" The last thing she saw was the curtains falling into place as the portal closed. Her only way out was lost.

* * *

Toby said nothing else on the way home, replaying his attack on Victor over and over in his head. Vic's head had bounced like a rubber ball when they hit the floor. It jarred him enough that Toby had been able to break free of Vic's stranglehold. He had wasted no time in pounding him in the midsection, his arms swinging wildly as he pummeled Vic's body, both of them yelling and cursing at one another. That is until a teacher pulled them apart and Vic landed a right hook to Toby's face. Things were fuzzy after that. Half-dragged to the Principal's office, he was dropped into a chair and told to stay there, while Vic was carried off to someplace else.

"Toby..."

His mother's voice ripped him out of his thoughts.

"...get out of the car. Now. Don't think for one minute that I'm going to let you sulk out here by yourself."

He glared at his mother through his good right eye as he climbed out from the back seat. She was still mad at him; he could tell by the way she shoved the door closed. The clacking sound her shoes made on the walk was the same as he had heard in the hallway at school. Even the keys rattled angrily as she unlocked the front entrance and pushed it open. In the foyer, he dropped his book bag next to the coat rack and kept going.

"You, my son, are grounded. One week." his mother announced, hanging up her purse and shrugging off her coat. "I want the phone, the video console, and all the games. I want them in a box in my closet in fifteen minutes. I'll be keeping the Game Boy."

He swung around. "I said it wasn't all my fault!"

"Young man, we do not fight. You gave in and behaved just like them. That is not acceptable." His mother swooped forward. "Your face..." she mourned, lifting his head up into the light, turning it this way and that. Her sorrow did not last long. The scowl came back and her voice turned hard again. "When you come home, you will go straight to your room. Your only concern will be your homework and you can forget about the soccer game this weekend. I'll call your coach and let him know not to be expecting you."

"_What?_" He shrieked, recoiling from her, throwing the icepack to the floor. His face contorted in anguish. "No! That's not fair, you can't do that! You can't take that away!"

"Toby, you hit a classmate on the back of the head with schoolbook!"

"No, he's not!" He retorted. "Adam's two grades ahead of me! And he deserved it!"

"Tobias Sebastian, that is enough!" His mother's face took on that pinched look she would get when she had reached her limits - usually because of him. "Consider yourself grounded - indefinitely - and no soccer for the rest of the season."

His mouth dropped open in horror. "No soccer! _At all_?"

"You have to learn that violence is never the way to solve a problem. You cannot take matters into your own hands because you feel they deserve it." She pointed. "Now, go on. Upstairs. I'll refill the ice and be up in a few minutes."

"Fine!" He shouted. "I'll stay in my room forever! I won't go to school and I won't come out for dinner, either!"

Karen inhaled deeply, attempting to settle her nerves. She almost slumped as she watched her son's retreating figure stomp up the stairs in protest at what he considered unjust treatment. Instead of getting better at handling the bad with the grace she tried to instill in him, he was getting worse, acting like a wild animal when things did not go his way.

Perplexed at his behavior, she watched him round the corner. There were no more ideas to be had. _What am I going to do? I successfully overcame my own bad temper. What prevents him from doing so? _Crossing the room, she bent forward and scooped up the forgotten ice pack. It would be cleaned and returned to the school nurse tomorrow.

The school. The other parents... _What must they think of me, allowing my child to become this far out of control? Do they talk about me behind my back? How big of a black eye will my son be sporting for the next week as proof that I'm turning out to be a bad mo--_

The ice pack fell from her hands as she stared in disbelief. Shock overwhelmed her at the current state of her once organized stately kitchen.

"What..."

Every drawer was pulled out; some had been yanked out completely. Every cabinet door was flung wide open. The ceramic canister from the lazy Susan now sat on the island empty, the contents spread across the counter. The glass cruet, lying on its side and pointing over the edge, dripped olive oil into a large puddle on the floor.

Something rattled when she kicked it with her shoe. Squatting down, she picked up a metal skewer that was _supposed_ to be lying in the bottom cabinet on the other side of the island. It was a good thing she had not slipped on it. So very dangerous...

"Who...?"

Sarah was the only one who would have been at home. _Could Sarah have done this? _That seemed improbable. Sarah's obsessive neatness rivaled her own.

Tendrils of fear crept back into her stomach. Everything she saw pointed to some sort of struggle. Her eyes shot toward the back door. A break-in? A kidnapping gone wrong? The thought of something happening to Sarah, after what she told her last night...

It was difficult to breathe. She pressed a hand against her chest. _What if someone did come in? What if Sarah let them in because it was someone she thought she knew? What if she's laying on the other side right now, hurt or unconscious? _She jumped up, maneuvering around the mess, one hand held out to the counter's edge to steady her should she trip.

"Sarah!"

There was no body on the other side; only pots and pans and plastics. Not seeing Sarah lying in a pool of blood did nothing to ease her anxiety. If anything, it only made it worse.

_What happened? Where are you? _

* * *

"No!" Maritza kneeled, pounding the floor. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She let out a sob. _Daddy, I'm sorry..._

Didymus watched the girl flail in despair. Despite being his opponent, she was still a child. And children were not known for well-thought decisions. He wrenched his sword free and slid it back into its scabbard. If Sarah were to be saved, he had to work with the girl. It would not be easy. First, she had to remain calm. Second, they had to find Sarah's step-mother, as she had ordered. He would need the girl's assistance to convince the woman that he was not a figment of her imagination, that this was real. Once Sarah was rescued, he would even assist the girl with her father.

He circled the child in distress to face her, his back to the doors that blocked their way back. "We cannot allow this setback to defeat us, Miss. We must do as Lady Sarah has asked of us. We must find the Lady's step-mother, inform her of our predicament, and ask for her assistance in our quest. It is the only way."

Maritza sat back. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. She stared at the fox. He was serious! "_Ask_ for her help? I broke into their house, her daughter is missing, you're nothing but a talking stuffed toy, and we're supposed to ask for help? The first thing she'll do is lock us in the closet and call the police! We can't just walk up to her parents and ask for help! Are you crazy? What does her step-mother know, anyway?" Her voice rose higher.

Didymus placed a furry hand on her arm. She twitched, but did not pull away. "Be at peace, Miss. We cannot save Lady Sarah ourselves. If my lady says her step-mother can assist us, I trust her judgment. My lady has outwitted His Majesty before. If we follow her, we cannot fail. I have no doubt she will be gracious and grateful to you for her rescue and so convince the King to bring your father back."

He saw a spark of hope flash in her eyes. He gave swift prayer that was all the motivation the girl needed.

* * *

Toby grumbled, stomping on every single step as hard he could. He never thought she could be this mean. Never. He would _not_ let her take soccer away from him. Even if he had to sneak out, he would go play. He pounded on the wall as he rounded the top of the stairs. Nobody understood the problems he had to deal with, especially not his parents. His father would be no help when he came home and found out. He always took her side.

Besides, what did his mother know, anyway? She was a girl and they did not have to put up with the same sort of stuff. They played with Barbie dolls, and fixed their hair, and giggled all the time.

He stopped at his parent's doorway, hearing voices from their bedroom. His mother was downstairs; his father at work. He peered around the door frame. Some girl in a red tee shirt and jeans was sitting on the floor facing the balcony, her back to him. Did she break in? Maybe Sarah brought somebody back with her? Where was Sarah, then?

He burst into his parent's room. It was better to be the bad guy first, until he knew for sure. "Hey! Breaking into people's houses is against the law, you know!"

Maritza jumped up to face her accuser, startled, wiping at her cheeks. A boy with the beginnings of a really nasty black eye stood next to the bed.

"I'm gonna call the cops, so you better scram!" He grabbed the receiver from the phone on the nightstand.

Maritza panicked. "I can't let you do that!" If this kid sounded the alarm nobody was being saved. She vaulted forward, taking the phone with them as they fell to the floor.

"Hey, get _off_ me!" He shoved her backwards and pushed at her with his feet. He could not hit a girl. He would like to, but his mother would kill him, for sure. "Let go!" He shoved her again and wiggled free. Trying to stand, she clawed at him, pulling him down, digging her elbow into his back as he smacked into the carpet, face first. He grabbed her other arm and twisted it around. "Stop touching me!"

"Miss, this is not the way to convince Lady Sarah's family to assist us!" Didymus shouted about the noise.

Toby turned his head in the direction of the voice to stare incredulously at the smaller figure next to them. He stopped moving.

His jaw dropped. His one good eye nearly popped from his head.

A talking fox. A real, live, _talking_ fox. Wearing a large hat and carrying a sword. It smiled.

_"MOM!" _


	20. Chapter 20

**- Twenty - **

When Jareth pulled her far enough from certain escape, he spun Sarah around to face him. "After everything I have done," he accused her, rage coloring his face, "after all I have suffered, you dare to run away!"

She stared at him. "I'm not a guest anymore?" She yanked her arm from his grasp. "What did you expect me to do, Jareth, not take the chance to go home? You kidnap me, you manipulate some little girl, you send both her and Sir Didymus into my parents house to do your dirty work... Oh, and please, do tell me what you've suffered," she prodded, rubbing her bruising bicep," because from where I'm standing, you haven't suffered at all!"

"Sarah, you are on dangerous ground!"

"Everything I do and everything I say is a threat to you! Why?"

He roughly pushed her aside and left the room. Sarah followed, but he had disappeared.

She ran across the sitting room, flinging the outer door open. "I won't let you do this!"

Turning right into the hallway, she raced down the staircase. Her fingernails scraped against stone as she grabbed the corner to swing herself around the sharp turn at the bottom.

"Jareth!"

* * *

"TOBY!"

Karen dropped the ceramic bowl she picked up and raced up the back stairs. Already strained by Sarah's behavior and her unknown location, and finding her kitchen ransacked, hearing her son yell pushed her into a full-blown panic. She flung herself into the upstairs hallway to find him wrestling with a young girl she did not recognize.

"Stop it!" she shouted. She grabbed both children by the arm and pulled them to their feet. She hugged her son, relief flooding her to find him alive. She inspected him carefully and noticed his bruised eye now beginning to swell.

"Mom! I'm fine, let go!" He wiggled from her embrace, mortified she would do that in front of other people.

"Toby, you were just suspended for fighting in school! I race up here, terrified by your murderous screaming, and I find you fighting again? What is so wrong that you see fit to resolve your issues with fighting?"

"Mom, what was I supposed to do? Let her get away? I tried to call the cops and she attacked me! Did you see what she did? Look!" He pointed at the open door to his sister's bedroom.

Her mouth dropped open. Sarah's room was in the same scattered state as the kitchen.

"She was in your room. I didn't hit her, either," he added, in case his mother decided to accuse him of that, too.

Karen focused on the girl, who stared at her with a mix of open defiance and underlying fear. "What is your name, young lady?"

"Maritza."

"And just how did you get in, Maritza?"

"The balcony." She jerked her head in that direction.

"The balcony?" Karen stared at the girl. "Do you mean to convince me you climbed up and came in? That we would willing leave a way into our home?"

Maritza shrugged. "That's how it happened."

Karen was skeptical. Why would someone come in from the balcony only to ransack the kitchen? Why was there no evidence of forcible entry? She turned to her son. "Toby, why did you say this girl destroyed Sarah's bedroom? Did you see it happen?"

"No, but she's the only one here, so I-"

"You made the assumption that she did." She looked to Maritza. "Did you turn it upside down?"

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance, Madam."

Karen's eyes widened in shock to see a fox at her feet dressed in colorful clothing, bowing low, sweeping his hat in a long arc. He looked up and smiled. She almost recoiled, but instead shifted to cover her reaction from the children and frowned at the girl. "This is your toy? Is this all a game to you? I don't know how you're making him move that way, but I don't care for your ventriloquism."

"Madam, I am most assuredly not a toy," Sir Didymus protested. "I am as alive as thou art." He had no wish to be rude, but it offended him to be considered as such.

"I'm not doing anything!" Maritza added. "I'm not playing games. He's not a toy. His name is Sir Didymus. He's annoying, he's irritating, and he stands guard in the middle of a swamp."

Sir Didymus growled in warning. "It is a bog, not a swamp, and thy description, young maiden, is defamation of character. Of those I am none and thou would do well to offer apology for such lies."

"I'm not lying and I won't take it back!" Maritza shouted at him. "You are irritating, you are annoying, and I'm sick of you hanging around! Go away and leave me alone!"

"I am a valiant knight, most civilized, and thou wilt not insult me again!" He withdrew his sword from its scabbard and pointed it in her direction.

"No more nonsense!" Karen ordered and yanked Toby behind her for safety, ignoring his protests at such treatment. "You will stop this at once! You may have prevented my son from calling the police, but that will not happen with me!"

The fox put away his sword and straightened. "My apologies, Madam, for my appalling behavior. The young maiden and I do not see eye to eye on the issue at hand and our discord has affected my judgment." He knelt in front of her, removed his hat, and bowed his head. "I swear by my life's blood, it will not happen again. Prithee, Madam, forgive me."

Karen hesitated, wary and uncertain. The fox was certainly not a toy. He was indeed alive and quite intelligent, to hear him speak. Now he was asking for absolution. It was all too much to take in. "I think it best we go downstairs and discuss this in a rational manner. Toby, you go first." She looked down to the fox. "Sir Didymus, is it?"

"Yes, Madam."

"If you are as civilized as you claim to be, there will be no more threats, no more swords, and no more shouting."

"As you wish, Madam." He stood, adjusted his hat to the right tilt, and followed Toby down the hallway.

"The same goes for you, young lady." She gave Maritza a stern look. "I don't know where you came from or what your real business is, but you will do as I say or I will call the police and they will take you away. I will not have my family threatened or in danger because you cannot or will not control yourself. Is that understood?"

Maritza nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Go on. Downstairs."

Maritza did as she was told. Karen stepped in behind her, their shoes giving out a soft _thud_ in unison as they moved to the dining room.

* * *

"_ON YOUR FEET_!" Jareth roared, appearing in the middle of a large outer courtyard. His nose wrinkled at the stench of unwashed bodies and the decay of animal droppings. Chickens panicked, flapping wings and scattering feathers. He pushed through a group of goblins, upsetting their game of chance. They scrambled to attention, dropping their food and drink and snatching up helmets. He pointed to one of them. "Call out the guards! I want that dwarf found! Now!"

"_NO!_" Sarah shouted at them from the castle-side entrance. "You leave Hoggle alone!"

The goblins stopped in their tracks. Murmuring, they stared at each other, not sure what to do. The only one who had ever spoken with such authority was their King. They looked to him and to the woman uncertain as to whom they should obey.

Jareth whirled, stunned that they would listen. "I gave you an order! _MOVE!_" He commanded, his face drawn into an ugly scowl.

The goblins bolted through the gate along the outside wall and spread out into the Labyrinth.

Jareth threw Sarah a scathing glare as he leapt gracefully to the top of the outer courtyard wall to observe the goblin search. The horde split into two groups, one running for the hedge rows while the second stumbled toward the Bog.

* * *

Hoggle twisted the key inside the lock and opened the door wide. "In you go, Ambrosius. Safe and sound and back in your own place."

Ambrosius trotted in eagerly, heading to Sir Didymus' empty chair. He checked the bedroom and the privy. They, too, were empty. Sitting in the middle of the great room, he lifted his muzzle and howled.

"Stop that!" Hoggle winced at the lonely sound. "I told you Didymus ain't here. He's on a mission and he can't take you with him, it's too dangerous. He'll be back." He pointed to the dog's bed. "Lie down."

Ambrosius did so reluctantly, turning a few times before plopping down on the large pillow. He whined continuously.

Hoggle groaned and rolled his eyes. He never should have agreed to babysit the slobbering fur ball. He had enough to deal with right now.

He limped on aching joints into the kitchen. Thank goodness Didymus lived on the edge where the bog's odor was less noticeable. There was a clang of metal from outside. He frowned. Goblins. "Bet they got themselves lost again. Better go see what they're up to."

He had only taken a few steps when the kitchen door burst open and goblins poured inside. Before he could react, they had him surrounded. Two of them grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. "Ow! Hey! What're you doin'? Let me go!" He struggled and a goblin elbowed him in the face. His head spun.

"Be quiet, traitor! The King wants you, so we're takin' you."

Hoggle's heart stopped. _Jareth knows; he's figured us out. Sarah! _Everything went dark as a bag was pulled over his head. He felt ropes wrapped tight around him before being jerked to the floor, while Ambrosius barked frantically. He yelped when his head slammed into the door frame as they dragged him away.

* * *

"Jareth, you have to stop this! Too many are involved and it keeps getting worse!" Sarah's dry, scuffled pacing mixed with the intermittent chicken squawk as they returned to roost. "All Hoggle has ever done is help me and protect me. He doesn't deserve the bad treatment you and your goblins have given him! And Sir Didymus and that girl... Why did you send that girl after me? That's why she's there, isn't it? Is this some plot for revenge? Isn't solving the Labyrinth as much a part of the game as losing? You can't tell me that no one has ever finished it before!"

He refused to answer.

"Damn it, Jareth, you're impossible!" She did not care if it sounded weak and childish. She had reached her limit and he was wasting her time.

"Your Majesty!"

They turned in unison toward the goblin running into the courtyard. Tripping in his excitement, he shouted at them. "We found 'im, sire! We have the traitor!"

A wicked grin lit up the face of the Goblin King as he dropped lightly from the wall.

"Jareth, please..."

He pulled Sarah close, his arm tight around her waist.

"Don't do this!"

They disappeared from the courtyard.

* * *

Karen sat at the head of the dining table, Toby on her left, the girl and the fox on her right. She listened to Maritza tell her story but did not want to believe. It was too fantastic, it could not be real. Only... There were echoes of Sarah's blurted admission from the night before. What if it were possible? What if Sarah was in trouble? Would she now deny the feelings and instincts that had driven her to distraction earlier today because imaginary creatures were involved?

A seasoned mother's eye watched her son. Toby stopped paying attention some time ago, his curiosity overtaking all other concerns. He was fascinated by the fox and they were deep in conversation.

Her stomach lurched at the thought of what might happen. Robert would never forgive her. Their daughter would be gone. Toby would lose his sister. Karen's resolve crumbled. "All right, I'll help you. It's difficult for me, but I won't take the chance of losing Sarah. What do you need me to do?"

Maritza laughed, ecstatic and relieved. "Thank you! You won't regret it, I swear!"

"What's going on, here? What's all the fuss about?"

They turned at the sound of the booming voice to see Robert standing in the doorway, curious and puzzled.

* * *

_If you need a refresher on the morning conversation between Karen and Robert, it's in chapter 12_.


End file.
